


Their Own Fairytale

by Crickett_89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Family Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, M/M, Muggle London, Sappy, Smut, Soulmates, Top Lucius Malfoy, Werewolf Teddy Lupin, harry's a writer, maybe mpreg?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: Teddy looked down at his favorite book.Hayes the Warrior fought off all the dragons, and saved the world. Everyone had someone except Hayes.  Until Lucian the Fairy comes in and now Hayes is no longer lonely.The story of how you may think you will never find your soul mate, but when you do, your life turns into a fairytale... right?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 194
Kudos: 550





	1. Dogwood Tree

Christmas Eve, red and green it seems to be plastered everywhere.  Why was he here... because you are lonely he thought to himself. To erase some of your sins , plus you help put this together.  Lucius Malfoy sneers as he walks by another muggle who doesn’t know how to chew with his mouth closed.  This type of thing was more Narcissa’s thing.  Rolling his eyes , he walks towards a little boy who was sitting quietly. This little boy looked familiar he doesn’t know how but he does. 

The boy was looking down into a book. He couldn’t be more than 4 years old there is no way that he is actually  be  reading it. He doesn’t know what came over him because before he knew it , he was sitting down next to the boy.

Now getting a better look he had raven color hair with honey eyes. Wearing a black and a tie that is now loosened. Draco at his age wouldn’t have loosened his tie .

Everyone thought it was Lucius that was the strict parent but he wasn’t not when it came to Draco. She would have had him sitting properly with his tie tightened and he wouldn’t have been reading a book. He would have been entertaining the guest or standing beside them like a good son. 

“What are you reading?” The blond asks trying to strike up a conversation with the little boy, he would have to be a better conversation than anyone else in the room. Watching the little boy close the book but not before marking his spot. 

“It’s a story about a Warrior who makes sure that he can protect everyone from the dragons but he is all alone. That was until Fairy came and helped him. Hayes is the warrior, and Lucian the Fairy fell in love and Hayes wasn’t sad any more. See look.” Opening the book he saw the warrior who has long dark hair with green eyes, wearing a kilt and his face painted. Then he saw Lucian, which is a fairy yes but a male fairy, with long blond hair. It was about the length his was before he cut it. Being in the muggle world he wanted a fresh start. So, cutting his hair was the worst thing he had to do but it was the most freeing. What open minded muggle wrote this book ? Looking closer he could tell that this wasn’t a muggle book. 

“What’s your name? I’m  Luc .” Lucius said holding out his hand towards the little boy. Seeing a smile appear on the boy’s face. 

“Just like the fairy in my book... I’m Edward, but everyone calls me Teddy.” Teddy takes he hand as he shakes it. “Are you a fairy? You look like one? A lot of people don’t think that they are real but there is a lot of things grown up’s think that  arnt real but they are.” Lucius couldn’t help but laugh at that. He has been called many things in his life but a fairy is not one of them. There was a part that he had to play in the war only a few people knew the real him. 

“No I'm not a fairy but I can tell that your book is not like other books.” Moving his hands over the cover it came to life. Seeing those honey eyes widen , Lucius chuckles.

“You are like us!” Teddy bounced up and down. “I have never saw another one of us. Daddy said that we couldn’t go back because they would treat me bad because of my other Daddy and what happens. But I'm not supposed to talk about that... So, you are a wizard... just like my Daddy...” Just like his Daddy? Lucius thinks of who would have had a child and would have gone to muggle London. Plus another Daddy? 

“I am like you , what happens to you Teddy?” Watching the little wizard , he looks down at his book.  Knowing that little boy is having a war with himself.

“I can’t tell you... you wouldn’t talk to me anymore... It happened before with one of Daddy’s special friends. He wasn’t a wizard like us when he found out he left and yelled at Daddy and said not so nice things about me. Daddy made him forget. Daddy was really sad afterwards.” 

The blond hated to admit it but he was already falling for this little boy. No one knows that Lucius has a soft spot for kids, he begged Cissa for more but she never really wanted the one, but in the contract, they said that they had to have an heir for the Malfoy fortune. 

They were together only because when they were 17 neither one of them found their soul mate. When you are 17 you should meet your soulmate and when you touch a tattoo will appear showing your how your relationship will be. Well Narcissa found hers later once they divorced after the war, she took a holiday and shook hands with an art dealer and on their skin, a vine of roses tattooed on her skin starting at her ring finger going up her wrist wrapped around then up her arm. Showing that their relationship will be beautiful, because roses are but they have thorns to protect their selves. Lucius just figured his died before he could find them. He knew he was to be alone forever and that was okay.

Ruffling up the raven color hair Lucius smiled. “Teddy there is nothing that you would say that would make me not want to talk to you... You are the best conversation that I have had all night. You remind me of my son. He isn’t little like you he is a grown up.” The little boy looks up and his eyes changed from honey to a beautiful gray, that looked like his. A  Metamorphigus , but why would people not talk to him because of that. 

Before he could say anything to the little boy, he felt a wand pointed at his back. Trying not to get the little boy hurt his just sits completely still. He wanted to tell the little boy to run that was before he hears him say.

“Hi Daddy! I met a new friend.” 

\--------

Harry left Teddy to sit for just a few minutes so he could talk to one of his peers.  He has been doing well in Muggle London. Once he moved out of the Wizarding World he wanted to do something that he always knew that he loved to do and that was write. Having taken custody of Teddy after they found out. Harry was a single parent, not that he needed money because he did have the Potter, and Black fortune. Teddy was also left money to take care of him. Not that he touched that money, that will be Teddy’s for when he grows up.

So , once he figured out that he wanted to write he decided to write about his life. Not that the Muggles would think that any of this was real. He just finished year 4, it was almost therapeutic writing everything down. Not that it wasn’t hard writing about his life, but the muggles loved it. 

Finally getting away, he couldn’t wait to get home. He loved donating money to the children's hospital it just that these people are not the people that he would want to spend longer than a few hours with. His black suit felt like it was constricting him even though it was tailored made to fit him perfectly. His hair was buzz on the sides and long on top which is styled perfectly. He finally decided to fix his eyes, so he didn’t have to worry about glasses or contacts when he wrote.

Looking down at his watch he was happy that he has spent enough time here. He is sure that Teddy is ready to go. He begged to come with him and he just couldn’t say no to his son. That was something that he had to get used to. He didn’t know how he would feel Teddy calling him Daddy, he thought that name would have been reserved for Remus but after everything he knew that he was his Daddy and so was Remus. He just made sure to tell Teddy all about how brave and wonderful his other Daddy was. 

After Harry told everyone that he was leaving, he figured since he never found his soulmate and everyone else around him has. That it didn’t matter if he left or not. Maybe he didn’t get maybe because he died it meant that he will never meet them. He felt bad for the one who was to be his soul mate because they would have to be alone, but Harry will be okay because he does have Teddy.

Walking towards where he left Teddy , he saw  someone sitting next to his son. Panic rises as he s aw who it was. What is Lucius Malfoy here and why was he talking to his son. 

Getting out his wand he walks up and presses it into his back. Before he could say anything , Teddy looks up at him and smiles. 

“Hi Daddy! I met a new friend.”

Watching Lucius head gently turn he saw those gray eyes widen. Then there was a smirk on the older man’s face. 

“Mr. Potter, I was just getting to know your son.” Harry would not admit that his voice sent a shiver down his spine. Harry knew he was for the light side, just old habits die hard. 

“Yeah Daddy, he is a fairy just like Lucian. Isn’t he pretty!” Pretty that’s one word for Lucius, seeing the blond smirk again. “Do you know  Luc ?”

“Yes, we know each other.” Lucius said with a smile. 

“It’s time to go pup, it’s getting late and Santa will be coming soon. You will want to be in bed.” Watching his son lean over and hug Lucius Malfoy was strange.

“Thanks, Mr.  Luc , for talking with me... You should come over for Christmas dinner.... Shouldn’t he Daddy. You said no one should be alone at Christmas.” Teddy looks at him with those honey eyes, he hated when he did that... Why would his son do this to him. 

“I bet Mr.  Luc has plans for tomorrow with his family.” Harry Looked over a Lucius who  nodded his head.

“Well My ex-wife is in Paris with her new husband but My son and his wife did invite me over for dinner. So, I won’t be able to make it I'm afraid, but New Year's Eve I would like to invite you and your Dad to dinner how does that sound?” That gives them an out, it was the full moon that night and he could tell Teddy knew that.

“That won’t work Mr.  Luc . That’s the full moon and....” Teddy stops before he could finish. Harry smiles at the younger man.

“It’s okay Teddy, Mr. Lucius knew your other Daddy.” Teddy throws himself into his arms, sobbing. Harry knew that Teddy did feel horrible because of what happened with Gus.

“Now Mr.  Luc won’t want to talk to us anymore.” Feeling the tears soak through his jacket. He tries to calm his son. Watching Lucius tap on Teddy’s shoulder he slowly turns around sniffing.

“Why on earth would I stop talking to you... Remember what I said, nothing you would tell me I would stop talking to you... I have a great idea... We can still spend New Year’s Eve together. I have a secret as well...” Leaning close he whispers into his son’s ear. Not being able to hear what he was saying Harry watched him carefully.

“My Daddy is a black panther! What are you?” Teddy squeals. Harry looks at the older man with wide eyes. 

“Oh I don’t want to ruin the surprise. Now where I live, I have woods in the back of my house. Both of you will come and celebrate ringing in the New Year together.” Harry takes a hard look at the man, he honestly seems genuine about it. Did he want to take a chance on Lucius being an okay guy.

“Teddy and I don’t want to intrude honestly.” Lucius stands and looks him right in the face, reaching out his hand he looks at it wanting to just walk away buy something is pulling him to take his hand. Maybe it was his beautiful eyes. Sighing he grabs the older man’s hand. As soon as they touched, he felt their magic intertwine. Wanting to pull away from it he didn’t, feeling a tingle up his arm he looks down and what appears to be tree branch moves from his ring finer wrapping around his wrist little flowers popping up around the branches. Finally looking up he saw Lucius really for the first time, his eyes seem bluer glossy with unshed tears. Could this really be happening right now...

“Daddy....” Hearing Teddy but he couldn’t take his eyes away from Lucius...From his soulmate. It was like everything stopped. He didn’t think he would ever have a soul mate. “Daddy....”

“Soul mate...” Lucius said smiling, and then looks over at Teddy breaking he trance he had on Harry.

“Daddy are you okay?” Looking down at his son he smiles, you could see the worry in his son’s eyes.

“I’m okay pup... Umm Lucius I think we should be going....” He had to get away and he had to think. Could he really be Lucius Malfoy's soulmate? Looking at his hand again he couldn't help but smile as he sees the branch.    


“I’ll go get our coats...” Harry stops him by grabbing his arm, and shakes his head. Feeling their magic happy at their touch.  


“We meaning Teddy and I... I know what just happened but there isn’t much we can do about it tonight. It’s Christmas Eve.” Knowing he still had to wrap all his gifts, for Teddy.

“Harry, I'm not sure how much you know about what just happened but if I were to leave you right now and you to go  home we both would be in horrible pain by midnight. Once a bond is started you have to be able to...” The smaller man held up his hands not wanting to talk about his anymore  in front of his child. 

“Lucius not in front of Teddy...” Crossing his arms he looks up at the blond, really taking him in again. Merlin he is beautiful. 

“All I was going to say is we will have to be together until our bond is stronger.” Lucius grabs his hand again, their magic coiling around each other. Harry doesn’t think he has ever felt this scared but calm at the same time... He had to get out of here and think. 

“Teddy let’s go Santa is going to come and he will pass our house...” Running his fingers through his son’s  hair .

“Okay Daddy, so you are coming Mr. Luc?” The honey eyed boy asked with a sweet smile, holding out his arms to the boy Lucius waits to see if he would jump into them. 

“Yes, so let’s go.” Harry watched Teddy jump into the older man’s arms as they walk towards the door. Feel his stomach cramp as they get farther away, he walks faster towards them. Lucius wasn’t lying they couldn’t be a few steps away. 

Of course, you would have an older soul mate, and of course it would be a Malfoy... He has a soul mate!


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius pops in front of a small white cottage, the fresh snow blanketed over the lawn. It wasn’t as big or beautiful as his house but he could see why Harry would like it.

“This is our house! Daddy, Mr. Luc come on! It’s getting late and Santa is coming! I’ll go get ready for bed. Mr. Luc could you read me a bedtime story.” The blond looks over at Harry who looked worried, and tired... but there was also a small glint of happiness.

“Call me Luc, not Mr... okay Teddy and if your Daddy doesn’t mind, I would love to read you a story but you must go up and brush your teeth.” Nodding he let the little boy down and he runs towards the house touching his little hand to the bright red door. Gryffindor red, of course if he wasn’t so happy, he would wonder what magic was thinking making his mate the head Gryffindor. 

“You have a great child Harry.” Seeing the man smile a smile that he has seen a couple of times. The smile that was reserved for the little werewolf. 

“Don’t I know it... everyone was mad when I left with him. They said that I was too young to care for him. Well his grandmother after they found out about his little furry problem, she couldn’t. I refuse...” The man stopped talking and shook his head. “Thank you... I try the best that I can.” 

Knowing tonight wasn’t the night to jump into getting to know the deep dark secrets no tonight was just to build the bond by getting to know each other. 

“You do a wonderful job.” The blond said as the walk into the cottage. The smaller man flicks his wrist the fireplace roars to life. The sitting room was beige and tans, with dark leather loveseat and chairs. You could tell that decorating was something that Harry wasn’t too into. 

“I’ll take your coat, umm... he is probably about finished... I will put some water on for tea... Erm I might have something that will fit you so you will not have to wear that suit all night.” Seeing his soul mate’s eyes look over his body he preened he likes that Harry finds him attractive. 

“Pulling out his wand he flicks it and his clothes turn into a pair of trousers and a button up shirt. This was comfortable enough for right now. Seeing the blush on the younger man’s face he looks down and he notices that he may have made his trousers tighter than he usually does. 

“Luc! You coming!” A voice yells from the back of the house.

“He is the second door on the right, I will give you a tour once he is asleep. I have a guest room that you could stay in for the night. I know we can’t be that far from each other.” He didn’t expect Harry to want to sleep in the same bed as him, not that he wasn’t a good looking, man he was. Just the trust would not be there... maybe it will be someday. Harry would love him, hopefully just for him and not just because of them being soul mates.

Nodding Lucius walks back towards the room. The further he went away from Harry, the more his stomached cramped. Having to stop somewhere in the middle he took a deep breath... If they can’t be this far from each other there is no way that they can sleep in separate rooms. 

Hearing footsteps behind him he turns and sees Harry grabbing his stomach. Rushing over to him, on instincts he pulls him into his arms. As soon as they touched everything was better, felt like his heart was warm and full. 

“I guess I will be coming with you to tuck Teddy in.” The smaller man says as he gently pushes away. Feeling an emptiness as soon as they parted. 

“I think he would like that a lot. I don’t want to over step. Please let me know what you are comfortable with.” He needs Harry to trust him, so their soul mate bond will grow and they can be happy. 

“I’m fine with you reading him a bedtime story, if you don’t, you will see how a 4-year-old werewolf acts. Not that he is a bad pup, he is just stubborn.” The raven haired man walks towards the door, finding himself following him. 

Once he walks into the room he stops quickly. Sitting on the bed, that had muggle cartoon characters of a man dressed in all red and blue with white eyes. Not sure why the man had a white spider emblem on his chest. That is not the reason that he stopped quickly. 

On the bed sat Teddy but he didn’t have dark hair anymore. No, he had almost white hair and his honey eyes are now the color of his own. It almost looked like a young Draco sitting on the bed, looking over at Harry who was shaking his head and crossing his arms. 

“Teddy, you look good as a blond.” His dad said with a laugh. “Change back I think you might have startled Lucius. Seeing the look of sadness on the little werewolf’s face Lucius had to fix it.

“Don’t Teddy, I take it as a high honor for choice of bedtime look. Now if only I could change so I could look like you next time. What story are we reading tonight?” The metamorphagus looks over at his Dad.

“Daddy can we read the comic books... please! We have to see what happens to Spiderman and Doc Ock!” Raising his eyebrow Spiderman and Doc Ock? 

“Okay, okay... Tomorrow night though we are going to read something with more words than pictures. Deal?” Watching the two of them shake hands, Harry summons the book to him.

Reaching out he catches it and sits down next to the little boy. Looking down at the colorful book he was handed he flips open the first page and starts reading.

\-----

Harry just watched as the older man gently slides out of his son’s bed. Can’t believing that Lucius Malfoy sat and read to his son until he fell asleep. This is the time that they should talk but he has presents to wrap.

Walking out the door, with Lucius following he leaves the door slightly opened. The older man was close enough that he could feel his body heat. Biting his lip he looks up into those beautiful gray eyes, it had to be the bond that was making him feel like this. 

“Harry?” Lucius cocks his head to the side with a puzzled look on his face. Shaking his head Harry takes a breath. 

“I have to wrap his Christmas presents, erm we can talk while I do that. I can’t lie I don’t know much about what happened tonight. I always thought I wasn’t going to have a soul mate so I didn’t do any research.” The younger man said as he summons the book, clothing and toys into the sitting room. Really taking in the room, besides the brown leather couches, there was a tree in front of the widow. The colorful lights twinkle, as two poorly wrapped presents sat under the tree. Wondering what the older man would think about his decorating style. Well would they even stay here? Or would they move into where Lucius lives? What if he doesn’t want this? What if he is just here because of the bond. What about his son? Malfoy, he could only imagine how that is going to go. 

“You know you are thinking too loud. Come on let’s get some tea and I will help you wrap.” The blond places a hand on the small of his back. The touch sends a shiver down his back. 

“Do you even know how to wrap?” Harry said teasingly, hoping that he wouldn’t take it the wrong way. He doesn’t know if they are there yet. 

The blond raises an eyebrow, “How hard it could be with magic Harry? We are wizards are we not?” The smile he is giving the younger man made him blush. 

“What’s the fun in that Lucius, I find wrapping presents therapeutic. We can try it my way and if you can’t get it then I will allow you to do magic...” Placing the kettle on the stove Harry moves over to the cabinet and took out two tea cups. 

“Fine, if you insist... We should really talk about this Harry as we drink our tea. I’m sure the presents can wait.” Wishing that they could drag it out for a little bit longer. He is not sure he is ready to talk about this right at this moment. The blond walks up to him and places his hand on his cheek, his thumb slowly moving back and forth.

“I know this is a lot to take in all at once...” Leaning into his touch Harry laughs nervously. 

“You seemed to be taking it well.” Grabbing the hand that was on his cheek and moving it off his face but not letting go they interlace their fingers together.

“I won’t admit this to anyone but you, Harry I'm terrified. I never thought that I was going to find my soul mate. My Ex-Wife and Son has found their soul mate before me. I’m actually really lucky to have such a beautiful person inside and out as my soul mate... Someone I do not deserve. I know when I was a spy, I had to do things that I regretted. My hands are not clean, I hope that we can start right Harry. I want you to want to be with me because of me not because of the bond.” Harry’s eyes widen, he wants the same thing that you do. Knowing that he is telling the truth he doesn’t know how he knows but he does. He could feel it in his heart.

“Lucius, I want what you want. I want you to want me because of me, not because I'm your soul mate. My hands are not clean from the war, do you understand how many deaths are because I was simply alive? I wasn’t sure that I deserved a soul mate either, I mean I always thought that the reason I didn’t have a soul mate was because they died in the war. Then there is Teddy, I don’t want him to get hurt in this process. I can already tell that he likes you... and then it's like an instant family Lucius. I know that you already had a child. I don’t even know if you would want anymore, but Teddy isn’t going anywhere he is my son and I love him. He is the most important.” Feeling tears sting his eyes, he hasn’t talked about this in a long time. The older man squeezes his hand.

“Then I think we are on the same page, Harry I will do whatever I have to do. I promise you I will make sure every day that I will be the person you deserve. I think from now on we should leave the past in the past and just focus on Teddy and our future. If you couldn’t tell I'm already pretty smitten with your son, I wouldn’t mind if you would like to have more... I will make sure that I can provide for you, him, and any other children we might have, not just financially because that is how my last marriage worked. Narcissa is the reason my son is the way that he is. I was just the provider. I want to make sure that both of you know how much you will mean to me...” Moving his hand up to his lips Lucius places a soft kiss on the back of his hand.

Harry’s breath caught, not only how wonderful his lips felt on his skin but what he said about Teddy. “I’m glad that you feel like you would want to do that Lucius.” Lucius let go and cupped both sides of his face. Staring right into his eyes, gray met green. Harry leans into him, not sure why he feels that pull to kiss him but he does. The taller man leans down, closer now that they could feel their breaths on each other's lips. Harry’s heart was pounding out of his chest, closing his eyes he leans in closer. Before their lips could touch the kettles, whistle which made him pull away quickly. 

“I’ll make the tea and we can talk more... We should figure how we are going to do tomorrow. I know that you said that you were going over to M... Draco’s I know he wouldn’t want me there but we can’t be that far from each other....” Harry said as he makes their tea, waving so the tea would go through to the sitting room. 

Groaning as he saw all the presents, he has to wrap. He really does go overboard with birthdays and Christmas. Sitting on the floor he starts to wrap the smaller presents first. Trying not to smile when he saw the older Malfoy sit on the floor next to him. 

“Tomorrow, I will tell Draco that something came up. It’s not that he truly asked me over I was just going to stop by. We never had a proper Father and son relationship. I would much rather be here with you and Teddy than to go over there and may or may not be allowed into his home.” Harry’s heart broke as he sees the older man’s face fall. Leaning over he grabs the pale hand squeezing lightly.

“Teddy and I have a ton of food for tomorrow. We could have our own Christmas.” Feeling long fingers slide up the tattoo that appeared earlier that night, Harry jumps. 

Pulling away Lucius searches his face. “Did I hurt you?” Looking down at his hand and then back to the blond Harry smiled and shook his head.

“No... I... it actually felt....” Stopping his face feeling his cheeks warm. “We should get started on these presents.” Nodding Lucius picks up his tea cup, with a smirk. 

Once everything was wrapped and they talked about small things Harry felt himself yawn. Trying to stay awake, he has been worried all night about going to bed. Not thinking that Lucius would do anything, it’s just sharing a bed with someone again. 

“I think it’s time for bed. Teddy is sure to be up early.” Seeing the older man stand up effortlessly off the floor holding out his hands for Harry to take. Smiling a small smile, he places his hand in his.

“Yes that he will. Come on I'll show you around.”

\----

Lucius stood in the master bathroom holding a pair of pants that were going to get too short for. Pulling on the pants he waves his wand to make them fit him perfectly. Taking a look at his body, he still looked the same as he did at 20. Unbuttoning his shirt, he flicks his wand again, the clothing folded and sat on the sink. Giving himself one last look over, the pants loosely fit him at his hips. Smirking he knew that Harry would probably blush at the sight of him, he couldn’t help it he liked how his cheeks would turn that beautiful shade of pink.

Sauntering out of the bathroom it was Lucius who felt his cheeks warm Harry stood next to the bed only wearing a pair of shorts. His body was perfect, licking his now dry lips he tries to tear his eyes away from his soul mate but he couldn’t. 

“So, I can just make that chair into a bed if you don’t mind.” Lucius said pointing his wand over the small chair that had clothes on it. It looks like that he is going to have to teach him to put his things away. Or if they live at his house the maid will come in once a week. 

“Erm... okay yeah that’s fine.” Harry looks down at himself and noticing he is almost naked he quickly gets under his covers. 

With a flick of his wand the chair was turned into a beautiful dark oak bed just enough room for him. He didn't need a big bed. Climbing in he looks over towards Harry, it looks like he is already asleep. Casting a nox the lights went off. Sighing he settles in for the night.

Lucius was woken up by a terrible scream, jumping he pulled out his wand to look around the room to see if anything was there. What he saw made his heart break. There on the bed Harry was crying, and screaming. His body tossing and turning, he had to help him. 

Quickly walking over there Lucius stood above him. “Harry... Harry wake up it’s just a dream.” The younger man was being too loud and couldn’t hear him. Taking a steady breath, he reaches out and touches their soul mate tattoo. 

Instantly calming him, “Lucius,” Harry said in a horse sleepy voice. Seeing that the man was still asleep he does a quick cleaning spell so he wasn’t as sweaty, but still holding on to his hand. Once he was satisfied, he pulls away to go lie back down. 

“No! Don’t leave! Nightmares leave when you touch...” Wide eyed Lucius looks down at the sleepy man. Looking deep into those glossy emerald eyes. So beautiful.

“Are you sure Harry? I.. I don’t want you to wake up tomorrow with me in your bed.” Green eyes open slightly. 

“Please Luc... Yo...you keep them at bay...” If this is what he needs Lucius is going to do it. Not that it is such a burden. Getting to sleep in the same bed as your soul mate, your very beautiful, sexy, sweet soul mate.

“Okay.” Pulling back the covers the blond settles down into the bed. Laying on his back he just lies there afraid to move and embrace the younger man. Soon he didn’t have to worry about it, Harry rolled over and cuddled onto him. Burring his face into his chest, the younger animagus throws his leg over his. Making a content sound Lucius looks down and sees that Harry is already asleep. Gently gliding his fingers through the raven hair, he smiles to himself. Hopefully this will not end awkward for them in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!! Okay so I'm having too much fun writing this one!!!! I love this pair together! Okay so I'm probably going to make this a lovey, sappy, fluffy, smuty fic! Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see!!!!!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius wakes up as he felt his hair being played with. Opening one eye he sees a Harry still asleep on his chest but on the other side was a blue haired little boy cuddled into him one hand playing with the older man’s hair the other holding on to Harry’s hand. Noticing he is still asleep; he looks over at the clock 4:30. Chuckling he closes his eyes again, hopefully he could get some sleep tonight. Even though he wouldn’t change how he feels right now for anything. This is what he has always dreamed of when it came to having a spouse and child. Nothing like he was raised , or the marriage that he had with Narcissa.

When the blond woke up again it was because he felt Harry shift thinking he was going to move. Of course he wouldn’t want to cuddle you now that he is awake and not having a nightmare, but he just snuggled back into him. Watching his soul mate run his fingers through his son’s blue hair it changed to a deep purple. 

“I think I like the purple better.” Lucius said voice still rough with sleep, he nuzzles into the raven hair. Wondering if he over stepped but Harry just nuzzled right back into his chest.

“Just wait until it’s pink. Sorry about last night...” The jewel color eyes looks up at him, pressing a kiss on his forehead Lucius just smiled.

“One thing you must learn Harry, you are my soul mate, the one perfectly made for me. I will do whatever I can to make sure that you and Teddy are happy, healthy and taken care of. I promise you that. Plus, you must say waking up to me in your bed was the best Christmas present.” The younger man rolls his eyes, but doesn’t move. 

“When did Teddy join us?” Harry’s finger tips glide down the small nose, of his son. Making the little boy huff.

“It was about 4:30 this morning, you been back asleep for two hours I woke up to him playing with my hair.” He finds himself smiling fondly down at the sleeping form. He might have gotten about 4 hours of sleep last night.

“Lucius I'm sorry, your first night here and you didn’t  get much sleep.” The younger man’s fingers trail down his chest. With each touch it affected him, sighing closed his eyes.

“I’m with you, and Teddy that is all that matters. Now do you think we could maybe sleep for a few more minutes until the little one wakes up?”  Asking hopefully.

“I’m awake...” A small voice said looking up at him, his eyes were the color of Harry’s this morning. “It’s Christmas Daddy! Teddy jumps up and runs towards the door.

“Edward Remus! Don’t you open any presents before I get down there and have a cup of tea in my hand.” Hearing giggling Teddy  says okay. 

“We should get down there, don’t want to make him wait any longer.” Feeling Harry move, missing the warmth of his soul mate. The green eyed man bends down and places a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you Lucius... I hope that you will get more sleep tonight...” The look in Harry’s eyes seeing something so sweet and caring. “You should just probably start off in the bed... There is so much we need to talk about...”

“I can’t wait to discuss our future together.” Lucius moves closer to his soul mate wanting to kiss the younger man. 

“Daddy!  Luc ! Come on I can’t wait any longer.” A small growl comes from outside of the room.

Chuckling Harry pulls away holding out his hand to him. Smiling he takes it as his thumb moves across the tattoo sending a pulse through them.

\----

Walking down the stairs he saw Teddy sitting looking at the presents that were under the tree. Seeing them he knew that he went overboard again, he just never wanted Teddy to feel like he felt growing up. 

“Daddy! Can I open them yet?” Feeling Lucius’ hand on the small of his back as he walks towards the kitchen.

“Tea first pup then presents.” The little boy huffs and crosses his arms. Shaking his head Harry flicks his wrist to start the kettle and grabs two cups from the cabinet. Looking over at the blond who is leaning against the counter watching Teddy and smiling. This is a Lucius that he has never seen before. Not that he knew the man very well. Besides knowing he was a spy in the war and that his son is a huge git.

The whistle of the kettle brought him out of his thought as he poured both of them a cup. Handing over to Lucius he saw him put two cubes of sugar and a splash of milk.  Pouring the milk in his without the sugar he look up into those blue eyes and smile. 

“Okay Teddy let’s see what Santa got ya.” He said as he sat on the couch, watching the older man sit down next to him. Not quite touching, but close enough to feel each other’s body heat. 

Soon a couple of presents were opened, Teddy smiling and pointing out how he asked Santa for that certain toy. With each packaged that was open Lucius moved closer to him until Harry felt his arm around his shoulder. He shouldn’t be this comfortable with him yet, but maybe he was just too tired of being alone. Lucius was his soul mate, he couldn’t hurt him.... Still doesn’t make it easier just to relax and allow himself to be cared for without an alternative motive, like saving the whole bloody wizarding world. 

Feeling a kiss being presses against his temple, he leans into the touch. “You are thinking too loud...” Lucius whispered in his ear. “You okay?” He ask voice full of concern, looking over he smiles.

“I’m perfect... It’s been a good morning.” The floor was full of presents and wrapping paper. Teddy already curled up beside the tree looking at the comic books that Harry got from a muggle comic shop. “Hey you hungry? I’m going to start making our feast, so the kitchen will be off limits. What sounds good? Pancakes, Waffles, Eggs, French toast?” Watching Teddy run over and jumping onto his lap.

“ Luc , what is your favorite breakfast... You didn’t get any presents... So, you get to pick breakfast.” Pressing a kiss into the now blond hair, then looking over to the older blond.

“I’ve always had a soft spot for French toast.” Lucius smiled a smile that Harry has never seen before, not that he has seen many smiles from the man but he seems so at peace and happy. 

“Then French toast it is...”

\------

Lucius sat at the table and watch Harry cook, he has never saw someone just flow in the kitchen like he did. Wondering how and when he learned to cook. Teddy was still in the sitting room playing with one of the many toys he got. So Lucius figured this would be a great opportunity to get to know each other.

“When did you learn to cook” The younger man turns around with a sad smile. The blond did not like the look on his soul mate’s face. That was one he didn’t ever want to see again. 

“I have been cooking since I was 4 actually, I had to do the cooking and cleaning. Please don’t give me a pity look. It’s in the past they are gone... It’s a shame really, they died in a car wreck... Some would call in Karma... That is how they said my parents died... Anyways that is enough sadness for today...” He swats his hand in the air dismissing the negative feelings. Standing up Lucius walks towards him but Harry backs away from him. Feeling what he thinks is their bond pull.

“Please... I’m barely keeping it together today... I mean this morning  wa ... waking up in your arms was great Lucius it really was but... If you touch me I will break down...” Searching into those green eyes full of hurt. 

“Okay... but I'm here....” Nodding Harry goes back to making their breakfast. 

“What about you Lucius, is there anything that you can do that might surprise me?” Thinking about it, truly he was pretty boring really. That is except the first and third Friday of each month.... It was truly the first muggle thing he did...

“I sing.... I like to think I'm pretty good... I had lessons as a child, every pureblood must know how to play an instrument, study art, and play a sport. I sing, sculpt and I wasn’t too bad a quidditch in school. Let’s not forget potions, and politics.” Harry turned around raising his eyebrows in shock.

“So you when did you have time to play?” Lucius shakes his head and sighs. Looking down at his fingers, not knowing why he is sharing all of this but he wants to share everything with his soul mate.

“Malfoy’s don’t have time to play, sometimes my house elf  Budgy would sneak a toy to me... but that didn’t happen often...” Before Lucius could look up he had an arm full of Harry. 

“I know I'm a bloody softy... I even cry a sappy movies Lucius but, I think that we might have a lot of things in common. I mean it’s on the different spectrum but it is still the same. You were just a small boy who wanted to play but was forced to do things he didn’t want to do... I... I’m guessing that all you wanted was love too...” Feeling the younger man in his arms felt like home, and what he was saying was the truth. He understood his soul mate understood. 

“I will always have a shoulder for you to cry on.” Cupping Harry’s face thumbing away the tears that were falling down. Moving closer to him seeing the younger man’s eyes flutter close. His heart pounding, he finally gets to kiss his soul mate, nothing to interrupt them. Gently moving closer right before their lips touch, they heard.

“LUC! I have a present for you!” Teddy said running into the kitchen, Harry pulls away slowly this time shrugging his shoulders. As to say life with a toddler.

Looking down at the little boy who was now sporting the bright pink hair that his Dad told him about. Holding out his hand he saw a box that was left over from earlier... 

“Thank you, Teddy you didn’t have to get me anything. I didn’t get you anything...” Teddy shook his head looking at him like he was crazy.

“You did, you have made Daddy smile today... I haven’t seen him really smile like that in a long  long long time.” Turning seeing a red face d Harry he turned back around taking the present from the little werewolf.

“I’ll just make sure that you get something later...  Because it’s not really a gift if your Daddy makes me smile like that too...  So should I open it?” Teddy nods his head quickly.

Opening up the box he saw a stuffed black panther with four white paws, looking over at Harry and then back down to Teddy. He couldn’t take the little boy’s stuffed animal.

“Teddy... This... this is a wonderful gift... but I can’t take your panther. He will miss you...” Passing the wolf back over to the little boy who just shakes his head and smiles.

“ T hat’s Socks... I want you to have him... Please ! ” Watching the little boy turn his hair raven black, then his eyes the same emerald green like his Dad. Holding the panther in his hand he leans down and picks up the little boy.

“I will take care of him... Thank you Teddy... Best gift I ever received. Now.” Lucius moves closer to the little boys ear. “Do you have some clay or something that I can make into clay... I have the perfect idea for your Daddy since I didn’t get to get him anything... I will make something for you too...” 

“Okay do you want me to get it now?” Teddy asks excitedly, bouncing in his arms, how much he feels for the little boy already. 

“Breakfast is ready boys... wash your hands and sit down at the table.” Lucius winks and places the boy on the floor.

“After breakfast Teddy we can sit at the table and do what we talked about.”  The blond said with a smile, knowing the little boy liked the fact that they had a secret. 

“And why where you two talking about?” Harry asked raising his eyebrow, but smiling wide. Placing the food on the table. 

“Nothing Daddy it’s a surprise... Right Lucius?” Nodding as he flicks his wand cleaning both his and Teddys hand, the little one giggles as he felt the older man’s magic wash over him.

“Right Teddy, now this looks delicious.” Plating himself a couple pieces of the French toast that was perfectly made.  Daking a deep breath in smelling the wonderful smell of cinnamon and confectioner sugar. 

“Daddy makes the best food ever! Lucius are you having another sleep over tonight? Because tomorrow Daddy can make eggs and wizards.” Eggs and wizards? Lucius has never heard of anything like that before, but whatever it is he bet it is delicious.

“Teddy your Granny is coming over tomorrow remember...” Teddy turned his hair bright green.

“Okay Daddy! Wish you would  come ” There was that frown that he saw the night before. 

“I know Pup but you will have fun without me... Your Granny takes good care of you... This is your time with your Granny. You know she doesn’t get to spend that much time with you.” His soul mate ruffles the little boys hair. 

“I know, but who is going to take care of you?”  Teddy looked older  than he was, he truly was worried about his Dad. There is something there that Lucius is going to have to look into.

“Don’t worry Teddy, I will take care of Daddy while you  are  with your Granny... We can get my house ready for your sleep over for the full moon so I need Daddy’s help to do that okay...” That did it, the little boy was all smiles, his hair turned to the blue it was this morning.

“Oh yeah I forgot about the sleep over on the full moon!” Teddy starts dancing in his seat, taking a bite of his French toast. 

“Teddy, since we are talking about Lucius sleeping over... Do you remember in your book about Hayes... him finding his soul mate in Lucian?” Nodding his head, the little boy smiled.

“Yes Daddy... You wrote that book just for me!” Cocking his head to the side Lucius looks at Harry who is now blushing. He wrote a children story about him finding a blond fairy who was his soul mate.

“Y.. Yes I did. Well you are supposed to find your soulmates when you are 17, well I didn’t. I was really sad about it. So I wrote that story for you, but the good thing is I found my soul mate... It was just a little later than planned.” Teddy concentrating on what his Dad said he puts his fork down.

“You found your soul mate? Do you think they would like me? What if they don’t like that I'm a werewolf?” Watching Harry pick up his son and place him on his lap Lucius heart broke. What did they do to this poor little boy. 

“I think they would love you Teddy... But maybe you should ask him he is sitting right over there.” He pointed to Lucius. The little boy’s green eyes turn the blue of his and widened. 

“You’re Daddy’s soulmate!  Luc ! Does that mean he is going to live with us? Are we going to stay here or move? I don’t care if we move as long as I can finally get a dog... and maybe a brother..  Luc can I have a dog and then a brother?” Laughing the blond shook his head meeting Harry’s green eyes trying to read what he is thinking.

“I’m not much of a Dog person Teddy, but I wouldn’t mind giving you a brother. How about when you come over to my house on the full moon you can pick your room and there is a big back yard that you can play in.”

“You are okay with this Teddy? It might change things a little bit for the first little while, but what is not going to change is how much I love you. You will always be number one...”

“Okay! I got a new Daddy for Christmas! Wait till I tell Granny!” Harry’s smiled and pressed a kiss into Teddy’s cheek. Waiting to hear what he would say. There is no way that Harry would be okay with anyone knowing that he is with Lucius  Malfoy . Then his thoughts go to what Teddy said a new Daddy... Not that he expected Teddy to call him father... Well he didn’t even want his own son to call him father... He like Papa. Narcissa and his family said that it wasn’t proper. 

“We can tell her when she comes and picks you up! Now let’s finish our breakfast.”

“ Luc , are you excited to have a new son?” Looking over at both of them Lucius felt complete for the first time in his life.

“Teddy you don’t know how excited I am to have a new son! Especially a son who is as special as you are!” Finding himself with his arms full of a little werewolf he placed him on his lap pulling over his breakfast.

\------

Harry was finishing up their Christmas dinner as Lucius and Teddy worked on whatever they were working on at the table. He had to promise that he wouldn’t look over at the table and to be honest he did. Every time he heard a giggle from Teddy or a laugh from Lucius he would glance over. 

Harry couldn’t really believe what the older man said earlier. He wouldn’t have thought Lucius could be this kind and caring. Knowing that he is probably crazy for just going with everything, letting Teddy spend time with him or letting him in his bed. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice of him having to stay so close to him because of the bond. 

It scared him, how was it he is letting this be like a romance novel of him meeting his soul mate and then everything being perfect. How the man was hard on the outside but on the inside he is soft and kind. Lucius has been wonderful this whole day. Maybe he should just allow it to be... This is what fate or magic or whomever put them together at this time.

Mashing the potatoes, he hears his name. “Daddy! We are done! Come look!” 

Wiping his hands off with a towel he walks towards the table which is a complete mess. Paint and clay, Lucius and Teddy both covered in it, but they both had the biggest smiles on their faces.

“Daddy look, Lucius made me Hayes, and Lucian figures from the clay isn’t that so wicked!” Wicked where did his son hear wicked... Thinking back he may or may have not heard him say that a few times. Looking at the figures they did look an awful lot like him and Lucius. Maybe it was like his mind knew that his soul mate would have blond hair, and look a lot like Lucius.

“Wow, what do you say Teddy?” Setting down the figure looking over at the older man. Harry felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach. This is so new, but he wouldn’t give up this feeling for anything. He has never truly felt what love is... Knowing that it couldn’t be love yet, but someone who looks at some way the way Lucius is looking at him right now. It’s not too far off, they were soul mates after all.

“Thank you, Luc! Can we give Daddy’s his now?”  Teddy was jumping with excitement.

“Of course.” Holding a small red box with a green bow wrapped around it. Harry takes it from him and pulls off the lid. 

Looking inside he saw a figure of Teddy, picking it up with  shaky hands, looking it over Lucius made every detail perfect. 

“That’s not the best part,  Luc show him the surprise!” Teddy said almost too loud, he couldn’t contain his excitement. The blond smirked and flicked his wand, and the figure changed, instead of Teddy looking like he normally did which was like Harry, his hair was more like Remus including his honey eyes. Feeling tears sting his eyes, he does miss Remus... he misses everyone he has lost. Then the figure changed again to Teddy with his blue hair and violet eyes, then the last time Teddy had blond hair and blue eyes just like Lucius. 

“It’s charmed so anytime Teddy changes appearances the figure does too.” The blond said with a smile he looked a little nervous... It was an odd thing seeing someone like Lucius nervous.

“I love it thank you boys!” Harry pulled both of them into a hug. Kissing both of them on the cheek, wanting nothing more than to kiss his soul mate on the lips but he refuses to have his first kiss in front of his son.

“I told you Daddy would like it.” Teddy said with his chest puffed out. “I’m going to go play,” and with that Teddy jumped out of the room. 

Harry was still looking down at the figure his fingers running over the sweet face. Feeling those blue eyes on him he felt a blush heat his cheeks.

“I’m glad that you like it.. I know it’s not much... My second present you will get tomorrow, that is if you will go out on a date with me.” Lucius said in his Malfoy tone, normally that would drive Harry crazy. Which is did but it was a different type of crazy this time.

“You want to take me out on a date?” Harry doesn’t even remember his last date, not that he dated often. It wasn’t in the cards for him, but now with finding his soul mate he couldn’t wait. 

“Of course,  first we can go to a café and  have  breakfast then  afterwards we can  stop at my house so I can pack a few things... I hate how  transfigured clothes feel, and I don’t have my hair potions or anything here.” Harry couldn’t help but snort. There is Lucius Malfoy, he knew he wasn’t completely gone, raising an elegant eyebrow. “Something amusing?” 

Shaking his head Harry smiles, “No, I see that Lucius Malfoy is still somewhere in there...” Seeing the cocky look fade from his soul mates face, he hated how quickly Lucius’ good mood was gone. 

“Hey.... You are a good person... You are my soul mate... You have to be if you got mated to The Boy Who Live, The Savior of the Wizarding World, and however many names I have...” Harry playfully stuck his nose in the air. Hearing a chuckle, he looks down and grabs the blonde’s hand. Thumbing over their soulmate tattoo. Feeling their magic reaching out for each other.

“I’m glad that it’s you Lucius, if you didn’t notice. I must have had a thing for you for a while seeing as I written us together in Teddy’s Fairy tale.” Lucius stood up and pulled him into his arms.

“I’m glad it’s you too Harry... So glad.” Lucius pressed a kiss on his forehead. Closing his eyes he leaned into the touch. Feeling his wand vibrate in his pocket he groans and pulls away from the warmth and walked over to the stove. 

“You know, I think magic thinks it’s funny...” The blond said following Harry over to the stove.

“Why is that?” Pulling the ham out of the oven he places it on the hob. Lucius bushes a piece of his hair behind his ear leaning closer. Almost meeting him in the middle, as if it were  clockwork Teddy runs in.

“Is it dinner time?” Laughing Harry pulls away from a pouting Lucius. 

“Yes it is go wash up!” The raven hair man said trying to stop his laughing. “You too...” Kissing his soulmates cheek. “Maybe if our date is good tomorrow you will get a kiss goodnight.” He said in a honey dripped tone. Winking at him Harry bushes past him flicking his wrist to set the table. Leaving the blond frozen in the spot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I hope that you liked this chapter... I wasn't sure where i was going with this story... I just know i wanted them to be utterly and completely in love... and fluffy and all that kinda of stuff... But last night it clicked!!! ANyways... please let me know if you want anything special!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm not feeling good today. I did a quick read through,so there might be a little more errors than normal...

Harry was the first to wake this morning, just like yesterday he found himself curled up on Lucius. The blond was sleeping so peacefully. He hasn’t ever seen Lucius look this calm and beautiful. Not that he would have admit it at the time, he always thought the Malfoy men were attractive. He let his fingertips slip through Lucius’ short hair. He would have never thought that the older man would have cut his hair. Then running his fingertips down his face, he stops and lets his thumb trace the pillowy bottom lip. 

Feeling a kiss placed on his thumb he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Harry, is there a reason you are waking me up so early, I know I'm attractive but I need my beauty sleep.” The older wizard teases. Harry starts to move and say something but he is pulled back.

“I said I am trying to sleep, I want you right here.” Lucius grumble out making him laugh , the older man’s fingers glide across their tattoo. As always it sends electricity through him. 

“ Well I'm sorry  I  moved...” He said nuzzling into the older man’s bare chest.  Waking up like this every morning with this man could be good . The man smells and looks bloody perfect in the morning. How is that possible.

“Are you going to be waking me up every morning by playing with my hair?” 

“Yes, is that a problem?” Feeling  strong fingers sliding up and down his back, he hums.

“No it is not a problem... Since I am up now... what time is Andromeda coming to pick up Teddy? Feeling the body underneath , him tense. Knowing that is his ex-wife's sister he lets his fingers glide over the older man’s chest feeling him relax. Looking over at the clock it said 7:45.

“A little less than an hour...” Harry groaned. “I should hop in the shower real quick and then you can go...” Moving again this time he was allowed. Sitting up he stretches looking down at his soul mate seeing how perfect his upper body was. 

“Hmm sounds like a good idea. I have thought about our date night... and I have picked out the perfect thing to do... It is full muggle though...” Harry never thought that would be something that Lucius Malfoy would say... Or any Malfoy. 

“Full muggle huh?” Standing up he heads over to his wardrobe to pick out what to wear, knowing that he would probably change for tonight. Feeling eyes on him because he is standing in just his shorts he looks over and smirks at his soul mate.

“Besides  apparation , yes..” Looking back to his wardrobe he picks out jean, t-shirt and a red jumper.  Still feeling eyes on him he tries not to smirk. 

“Well I look forward to it...” Harry said turning around and swaying his hips a little as he walked into the master bath. Thankfully the  bond isn’t as bad as it was... The more time they spent together the further they could be apart. Before he closed the door he saw and heard Lucius groan and throw his head back on the pillow. Feeling smug but also extremely nervous that he could affect him like that.

\-----

Throwing his arm over his face Lucius took a deep breath. Harry was like a work of art, he will sculpt him one day. Hearing the door creak open he looks over and there stood Teddy in his what did he call it... Iron Man  PJs ? 

“Good morning Teddy.” Seeing the sandy brown hair sticking up everywhere, he must have been too tired to change his appearance.

“Where is Daddy?” He stood holding a really loved wolf by the tail. Rubbing his eyes with his fist. 

“He is getting washed up. You can come up and wait for him.” Patting the bed Teddy climbed up and sat down on Harry’s side. “Did you sleep well?”

Watching the little boy cuddle his wolf closer to him he didn’t make eye contact.  “ I want Daddy.” The blond nods and pats the little  boy’s hand.

“I’ll go get him okay...” Quickly getting out of bed he walks over and knocks on the door.

“Uh Yeah?” Harry’s voice sounds muffled.

“Teddy looks like he needs his Daddy... I know you just went in there , but can I send him in?” Looking back at the little boy finding him standing right behind him.

“Yeah.” The door swings open and Teddy walks in quickly shutting the door. 

Sighing Lucius walks over to Harry’s wardrobe looking at what was in there that he could transfigure into something else. He finds a blue button up dress shirt and a pair of jeans. Looking at them he doesn’t wear jeans that often but not much choice until he can get home.

Hearing the door open Lucius turns around with a completely dress Harry and a clingy little werewolf on his hip.

“Everything okay?” He said walking up to the pair. Harry smiles sweetly.

“I think Teddy has something to ask you...” Seeing the little boy nuzzle into his Daddy’s neck. Placing his hand on his back Lucius rubs up and down gently.

“You can ask me anything Teddy.” Harry pulled the little boy away so he could see his face.

“I dropped m...my Hayes figure when I was playing with him and he is broken.. I’m so sorry... I didn’t mean too and now I can’t play with him anymore...” Seeing the tears fall from Teddy face, nearly broke his heart. He was thinking it was something much worse than this.

“Is that what has you so upset?” The little boy nodded holding his wolf tight. 

“Teddy, there isn’t anything to be upset about, I can fix it. I don’t want you to ever feel worried about asking or telling me something okay... I know that I might look scary but I'm not... well at least not to you or Daddy okay... Now I will fix it as soon as I get out of the shower. Give me five minutes okay.” Teddy nodded. Pressing a kiss into his hair and then into Harry’s Lucius got his clothes and went to shower.

\-------

Thankfully it only took 20 minutes of goodbyes to get Teddy to go through the floo. Most of the time it’s about an hour. Not that Teddy had separation anxiety he just didn’t like to leave Harry alone. Lucius once again promised to take care of him.  Andi didn’t seem too shocked finding Lucius Malfoy as his house and being his soul mate. She did what every mother would have done. Gave him a kiss on his cheek and congratulated him and the threatened Lucius if he would hurt Harry, she will hurt him.

“Are you ready to leave?” Bringing him out of his thoughts he takes a good look at his soul mate. Lucius did look good in his blue button up and tight muggle jeans. That is something that Harry would like to see more of. 

They had breakfast at a little café near Lucius house, it was little but cute. Everyone in there was polite and friendly. Seeing the blond actually engaged with muggles  was shocking. He is not the man that Harry thought that he was. 

After breakfast Lucius pulled Harry into his arms and  apparates them to  his beautiful home....  It had a gravel drive, with a three car, carport. The house was all brick, more of a clay than red. The back yard was beautiful and large. It’s honestly perfect for full moons. 

Once inside Harry smiled, the house was museum clean. It was like no one lived there.  The open floor plan and high ceilings.  Most of the walls inside are brick as well, only a few walls were not.

“Welcome home,” Lucius whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his back.  He thought that he was home when him and Teddy were together, but thinking about Lucius being there made it a million times better. 

“It’s beautiful... It puts my house to shame...”  Harry was already in love with the house, don’t get him wrong he loves his but this... this was perfect.... It looked like nothing Lucius would have lived in before, well the Lucius he thought he knew...

“Your house is a family home, something that I hope that this place can be for you and Teddy.” Seeing that smile he felt his cheeks warm.

“I would like that... So how about a tour?” The smaller man said interlacing their fingers. The blond shows him room to room. The kitchen was state of the art with tons of counter space , which almost made him drool.  Dining room large for a table for nightly dinner. Study, library, Teddy had  four rooms that he could pick from. There was even an  owlery . For the blonde's two owls  Mizar and Vega.

“So do you like it?” Lucius said as the walk into the Master bedroom. The bed was king sized  mahogany wood,  with hunter green  duvet.  Of course , everything matched perfectly. 

“Y.. Yes... It’s beautiful... I will change everything green to red... but.” Harry said playfully, biting his lip he looks over at the blond who is walking over to him.  The look in his eye was full of mischief, but also happiness and something that Harry couldn’t read completely.

“You know... I’m glad we get a chance to have alone time today... Not that I don’t love spending time with Teddy... we can actually talk about our bond and what it means.” Lucius said as he wraps his arms around his waist. The smaller man’s breath hitch as he felt his soul mate’s magic reaching out to his.

“I am too... I’m not sure what all of this means. I know I want this and I want to get to know you better.” Harry’s green eyes staring into the  greyish blue. 

“I’m glad that you want this Harry, because I want this too.” Feeling brave Harry leans in placing a shaky hand on the taller man’s pale cheek, slowly moving it to the back of his neck. Pulling down gently Lucius breath hitches but allows the movement. They are a ghost breath away from each other hesitating slightly, he is kissing this man after spending less than two days with him. 

“FATHER!” 

\-----

Lucius couldn’t believe he was going to be able to kiss his soul mate there is no one now to  interrupt him. Not that he expects them to jump into bed together.  But a kiss, that would be enough. 

“FATHER!” Draco yelled from the door way wand pointed at them. Quickly moving in front of Harry blocking him from his son. What is he doing here? Normally Draco wouldn’t check up on him.

“Yes Draco? To what do I owe this visit?” He said seemingly calm and collected. Watching his son slowly lower his wand.

“You didn’t show up yesterday for Christmas, and when I  flooed you this morning you were not around... Now I see why... You were too busy with Potter!” The younger blond spat out, glaring at him.  “Who is too much of a coward to come out from behind you... Scared Potter?” 

“You wish!” Harry stepped out from behind him standing tall. He could feel the magic pouring off of his soul mate. Without thinking he wraps his arm around Harry’s waist and pulls him back next to him.  He doesn’t fight or push away he just stood  still,  looking at  Draco. 

“I’m sorry Draco, I do apologize. I was going to inform you but the day got away from me.” His thumb moving up and down caressing the smaller man’s side.

“You didn’t show up to your own son’s Christmas to spend time with him?”  Draco sneers, as if he really cared. Draco didn’t care, or at least Lucius didn’t think that he cared. 

“Yes Draco I did and I am sorry but Harry is my soul mate . You know how it is when you find them...” Lucius could feel his  anger rising but he doesn’t want to get into it with his son. 

“SOUL MATE! Father you honestly want me to believe that?  Really , this has to be some type of trick or something.” Watching the younger man thrust his hand in front of his son’s face.

“I’m not lying Malfoy, see notice the matching tattoo. Trust me because of you I wouldn’t pick a Malfoy to be my mate." Lucius felt himself tense against his soul mate. He should have known that Harry wouldn’t even think about him in that way if he wasn’t his soul mate.

“But! Your father is more the man you will ever be, I'm glad that Lucius is my soul mate. He is kind, sweet, loving . Yes , he can still be stuck up and a git, and yes, we have only been soul mates for a little over 24 hours. I wouldn’t trade it for anything because even if he wasn’t my soul mate, I would want to be with him because of the person that he showed me he is!”  The let out a breath he didn’t know that he was holding.  His soul mate just said all of those things about him. 

“I think you have made enough of a scene Draco, I will contact you later once you calmed down. Now please leave... I do love you Draco but you must learn that if your Mother can have a soul mate so can I. I would have hoped that you would have been happy for me.” Looking at his son who was still standing arms crossed glaring at the younger man. 

“Well Mothers soul mate isn’t the same age as me and who is a Potter!” Draco said right before he popped away. Taking a deep breath Lucius turns Harry around in his arms and pulled him close.

“I’m so sorry... Harry... I’m sorry my son is a spoiled brat.” Still feeling Harry’s magic crackling, he runs his fingers through the raven hair.

“It’s okay... I’m sorry if I sounded like I wouldn’t have picked you... Lucius you are nothing like I thought. I am sorry I judge you on how your son behaved. It must come from his mother's side because I do not see you in him besides his looks.”

“I hope that our children will have your looks. You are so beautiful Harry.” The older man presses kisses into his hair.

“Is... Is it true once you find your soul mate, that wizards can carry a child? I know that wizards could with potions, but isn’t it with soul mates they don’t need a potion?” Harry looks so innocent looking up at him. Cupping his face, he smiles.

“It’s true, we would not need a potion if we were to have children. They do have a spell that you could use so you wouldn’t have to worry about getting pregnant until you are ready. I know we touched base on it but you would want children? I’m not saying today but in the future?” Looking into his soul  mates' beautiful green eyes there was a sparkle there. 

“I’ve always wanted a family, I have Teddy and I love him but I want a child of my own. Hopefully more than one...” Lucius smiles and kisses his forehead, the younger man hums. 

\--------

Lucius had his laptop open checking his emails. Harry did comment that he didn’t expect of all people Lucius Malfoy to have an email, let alone a laptop. Hearing the tapping of keys made Lucius look over at his soul mate. After he packed a b ag so he could stay over here for a few days, he asked Harry what he would like to do... He figured that he would want to go shopping or maybe to the cinemas but no. The man wanted to come home a write. He said that he did have it planned for the day and that seeing his son made his creative juices to start flowing. Harry’s words not his.

Being dreadfully bored he looks at the clock and it showed it to be dinner time already. Then after dinner that is when he is going to take him to his surprise. 

“Love, it’s dinner time we should get ready for the second part of our date...” Watching the younger man bite his lip as his fingers continue to quickly tap away. The blond sighs, getting up he walks over and sits on the desk. Just in his line of sight. 

“Love... What if I just start to undress right here.... I mean you are not paying attention to me anyways... So I could just start taking off my top....” Lucius starts to unbutton his top couple of buttons. Seeing if it was affecting the  animagus but it wasn’t he was still off in his own little world.

“You know how to make a man feel special Harry....” Unbuttoning the rest of his shirt he threw it over the computer screen. That got his attention. 

“Oi.” Harry stopped as soon as he saw Lucius shirtless on his desk, seeing the  redness in his cheeks he couldn’t help but smirk.

“I see I got your attention now... You have neglected me all afternoon... I’m happy that you were doing something you love... but now it’s my turn to have your full attention... Mr. Potter my eyes are up here.” With a snap of his head Harry looked into his eyes, face flushed.

“I’m sorry I just sometimes get carried away. I’m sorry I neglected you... Come on let’s go get ready... I’ll even let you pick out what I am wearing.... I’m assuming you would know what I need to wear...” The way that Harry was looking at him, as if he were some wonderful prize. It would have made him blush if he blushed.

Walking towards their room, the  younger man couldn’t take his eyes off of him. But neither could Lucius…

“So… where are we going? Is it posh or more down to earth…” Harry said as he opened his wardrobe. Moving away so Lucius could take a look inside. He only glanced earlier when he picked something. Now looking at what his soul mate had he knew he was going to have to take him shopping. Not that he doesn’t look good in jumpers and denim… he looks really good in those he just needs a couple of date night outfits. Digging into the closet he found a tight pair of black denim. Smirking he pulls them out with a green button up and a black dinner jacket. 

“This should  work… but we are going shopping after the New year.. I can’t take you out in jumpers and denim everywhere . Now let’s get dressed.” Trying not to watch him get undressed. His soul mate is not being shy as he removes his shirt replacing it with his button up, then his fingers undo his button on his pants. Lucius turns around summoning his clothes so he could change. He was going for the same look but he is wearing all black. 

“Why did you turn around?” Harry asked quietly, there was a hint of worry in his voice. Lucius groaned inward. He didn’t want him to think that he didn’t want to see him naked but he wanted to show that he is being respectful.

“I wanted to give you some privacy, not that I don’t want to see you undressing.” Lucius said with  a smirk .

“I think we are past that  Lucius, I mean I only sleep in my shorts.” This man is going to be the death of him. Sighing he turns around and sees Harry’s toned legs. Wondering how they would feel wrapped around  him. "  Mister Malfoy, my eyes are up here.” The younger man smirks and pulls up his denim. 

“You know I think that this relationship is going to work Mister Potter.” The blond said as he finished getting dressed. Looking at himself in the mirror he fixes his hair to perfection. He does look younger with his hair styled shorter.

“I should hope so... but why do you say that?” Harry comes to stand beside him and tries to tame his hair. Rolling his eyes Lucius flicks  h is  wand getting the raven hair to lay perfectly styled.

“Because like you said, we are a lot more alike than we thought. You look beautiful  Harry ; I shall have the best looking date around.” Lucius said as he pulled the younger man into his arms. Feeling him nuzzle into his chest, he let his fingers slide down his back.

“You are just saying that because I'm your soul mate... The person who is most perfect for you.” The younger man sounded dejected.  Pul l ing away and cupping his face with his hands.

“I’m not just saying that because you are my soul mate. I thought you were beautiful Christmas eve even before you touched me. I couldn’t believe how much of an attractive man you have become... It’s even better now because you are mine.” Pressing a kiss onto Harry’s forehead, the smaller man smiled up at him.

“I thought you looked pretty good yourself. I am so ready for this date, remember what I said if it is a good first date you might get that kiss that you have wanted.” Harry said  cheekily , beaming up at him.

“I will have to make sure that this is the best first date then. Hold on tight.” The blond said before they popped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing this fic so much! I hope that you are enjoying reading it! Thank you so much for your continued support. Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in this fic or if there are other fics you would like to read...
> 
> Anyways as always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my Heart Happy!


	5. Chapter 5

For dinner Harry was surprised that it wasn’t as posh as he thought it was going to be. They had a quiet dinner in a small Italian restaurant. The tables had the red gingham table clothes, with the drippy white candles. They feasted on wine and bread until their meal arrived. Lucius had  Seafood  Arrabiata , and Harry just went for the classic Veal Parmesan.

Harry learned that Lucius had never had a Coke before, which he decided he was going to get the man to try. Lucius learned that Harry has never tried shrimp which he fed him from his dish. 

Other things were  how Lucius used to sneak muggle records  into his room so he could listen to them.

Harry shared that he never really had a Christmas before going to Hogwarts. Knowing Lucius wanted to know more he couldn’t bring himself to tell himself more. He promised that he would tell him more soon. Harry just didn’t want to see the look of  pity on the older man’s face. 

After they finished their Tiramisu the raven haired man interlaced their fingers together leaning his  head on the taller man’s shoulder.

“I think that I ate way  too much  Luc ... Why did you let me eat so much ? Now I'm ready for sleep.” Cuddling into his soul mates arm Harry smiled as he felt  Lucius’ thumb caress their tattoo.

“No sleep yet love, we have one more stop. Unless you want to go home and not hear me  serenade you love songs all night.” Stopping Harry looked up at the blond who was smirking down at him. 

Raising his eyebrow Harry asked, “You are going to  serenade me love songs for our date?” Nodding Lucius bent down and kissed his nose. Feeling his breath so close to his lips Harry just wanted to  pull him down into a kiss but he wasn’t going to give in. He is not going to rush this even though they are soul mates.

“Yes I am, here we are.” Lucius said as the stopped in front of a red brick pub called  The Sour Note Pub.

This did not look like a place the Lucius Malfoy would go into.  Walking in  its smoky and loud. There were a handful of people. Seeing as it was Boxing Day most people were probably still hanging out with family. 

“Lu!”  An older woman who had a cigarette dangling from her lips  and a harsh American accent. She pushed a  button in on the music system and walked over to them. The blond pulled away from him and hugged the  woman. 

“ Bonnie my love!  How was your Christmas? ” He kisses her cheeks,  as she batted him away. 

“It was brilliant I saw my children and grandchildren. I was hoping that I would see you tonight! ” Harry smiled, he has never seen Lucius look this carefree. That smile wow, it took his breath away.

“That wonderful… I got a wonderful Christmas gift .” Lucius grabbed his hand and pulled him into his side wrapping his arm around his waist.  The smaller man hoped that no one could see his cheeks getting red.

“Bonnie this is  my soul mate Harry. Isn’t he the most beautiful man?  Harry this is Bonnie. She is a handful and I couldn’t imagine my life without her. ” Bonnie  ashes her cigarette and pulls me into her arms. 

“Oh Harry! It’s nice to meet you! I  told you Lu I knew you had a soul mate it was just  in your own time! Now you don’t go hurting my Lu. ” Catching his breath from the tight hug he nods , looking in to her blue eyes you could tell she was genuine . 

“I would never hurt him. I couldn’t.”  Harry said seriously, he is already falling for the man, he  wouldn't hurt him. 

“ Lu you go get you and your soul mate a drink and I will get you a song ready…. You know I love when you start it off!” She squeezes the older man’s arm and walks off. Lucius looked over at him smiling at him. 

“ Come love  let’s get a drink.” Harry allows Lucius to pull him to the bar. 

“Hey Lu whiskey?” The blond behind the bar with bright red lipstick asks . He didn’t not like the smile that she was giving his souls mate. Not knowing what came over him, he  wrapped his arms around Lucius waist. The older man smirks down at him. 

“Yes please.” He said without looking at her. “Are you jealous Mister Potter?” The older man raised an elegant eyebrow blue eyes teasing him. Huffing Harry tries to pull away only to be held onto tighter.

“No Lucius, why would I be jealous...” Looking away from his soul mate he looked at the bar tender. “May I please have an old fashion please.” Trying not to look back up at his soul mate. 

“Sure thing love, coming right up.” The beautiful blond walks away making their drink Harry tries not to move to the music. He couldn't help himself.

“You know, I think it’s cute that you were jealous and now you can’t even look at me...” Lucius whispered into his ear. Feeling his breath so close to his neck Harry’s heart raced. Biting his lip, he looks over their faces really almost touching. 

“I can look at you, see...” He whispers their lips almost touching. Not seeing the bartender sitting down their drinks. “I just didn’t like how she looked at you...” The older man smiled and leaned closer. Yes, show blondie that he is mine... Harry thought to himself.

“We are going to start off tonight with Lu!” Bonnie’s voice boomed in the room making Harry jump back. Hearing the blond groan and stand up straight. There were a couple a cheers hearing his name.

“You promised to serenade me with love songs...” Pouting up at the blond, who just shakes his head and walks towards Bonnie.

\-----

Lucius has never felt nervous when it came to singing in front of a group of people. This is what he was trained to do as a kid. There was always a party piece that he had to prepare for when people came over for dinner. His father made sure of that. Though tonight it was different because his soul mate was going to hear him for the first time. 

“I figured this one would be good.” Bonnie said as the title came up on the screen. Smiling the man nodded. The piano started and he looked over to his soul mate who was leaned his back on the bar watching him. Better give him a good show, the microphone held in his hands perfectly. Taking a breath, he smirked at Harry and started to sing.

**_ For once in my life I have someone who needs me _ **

**_ Someone I've needed so _ **

**_ For once unafraid I can go where life leads me _ **

**_ And somehow I know I'll be strong _ **

**_ For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of _ **

**_ Long before I knew _ **

**_ Someone warm like you _ **

**_ Could make my dreams come true _ **

Seeing that blush creep into his Harry’s face he smiled. Loving that he had an effect on his soul mate with his singing. Not feeling that nervousness anymore, Lucius walked away from the screen and started to walk through the pub. Making his way slowly to Harry.

**_ For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me _ **

**_ Not like it's hurt me before _ **

**_ For once I've got someone I know won't desert me _ **

**_ I'm not alone anymore _ **

**_ For once I can say: "this is mine you can't take it" _ **

**_ As long as I've got love I know I can make it _ **

**_ For once in my life I've got someone who needs me _ **

Now standing in front of his soul mate, he could feel eyes on him. Lucius loved the attention but what he loved even more was the look his Harry was wearing. Emerald eyes sparkling, face flushed, a shy smile, and those damn kissable lips. 

**_ For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me _ **

**_ Not like it's hurt me before _ **

**_ For once I've got someone I know won't desert me _ **

**_ I'm not alone anymore _ **

**_ Now, for once I can say: "this is mine you can't take it" _ **

**_ As long as I've got love I know I can make it _ **

**_ For once in my life I've got someone who needs me _ **

**_ For once in my life, she needs me _ **

**_ For once in my life _ **

The song finished and Lucius kissed his soul mate’s nose as he walked back over to Bonnie. On the walk back he was cheered and a couple slaps on the back. 

\-----

Harry watched as Lucius walked back to the stage to give the microphone back. His mouth was dry and his pants fit him a little tighter than they did before. Gods could that man get any hotter... He was intelligent, handsome, sweet, and talented... That voice, Lucius was a crooner, in the best possible way. His voice was like warm honey, this man was full of surprises. 

Seeing him saunter back to him Harry felt his heart beating faster... He is perfect. “Lucius...That... that was....” The blond cupped his face his thumb caressed his cheeks. 

“I told you I would serenade you.” Lucius bent down and kissed his forehead. His eyes fluttered shut, it was too late now... Not that it was a bad thing but his has fallen for this man, so quickly too... It has to be because of the bond but should he really care... Like the song said for once he had someone who would love him. 

“Lucius, you... are so .... Your voice is like...” He couldn’t put into words, he was  ballsing this up. Just giving up he wraps his arms around his soul mate nuzzling his chest smelling his expensive cologne.

“Next up we have Harry! Come on up!” Pulling away quickly his head snaps up seeing that  mischievous smile.

“Oh no Malfoy you didn’t put me into sing.... I can’t bloody sing!” The smaller man shouted, he has never sang anywhere beside the shower... 

“You are going to do great! Everyone has to sing My Harry; I picked this song out because I heard you humming it earlier while you were writing.” He hums a lot when he writes Merlin only knows which song it is. Pouting he was pushed gently over to the stage.

Feeling every eye on him as he took the microphone Harry heard a familiar piano.... He couldn’t help the smile on his face at least he knows this song...

**_ Just a small-town girl _ **

**__ ** **_ Livin _ ** **_ ' in a lonely world _ **

**_ She took the midnight train goin' anywhere _ **

**__ **

**_ Just a city boy _ **

**_ Born and raised in South Detroit _ **

**_ He took the midnight train goin' anywhere _ **

Looking at his mate his voice trembled a little bit. Still nervous until he saw that smile Lucius gave him... Then looking at ever one else in the bar, they were moving to the music and singing along. Who doesn’t love Journey?

**_ A singer in a smokey room _ **

**_ The smell of wine and cheap perfume _ **

**_ For a smile they can share the night _ **

**_ It goes on and on, and on, and on _ **

**__ **

**_ Strangers waiting _ **

**_ Up and down the boulevard _ **

**_ Their shadows searching in the night. _ **

**_ A singer in a smokey room _ **

**_ The smell of wine and cheap perfume _ **

**_ For a smile they can share the night _ **

**_ It goes on and on, and on, and on _ **

**__ **

**_ Strangers waiting _ **

**_ Up and down the boulevard _ **

**_ Their shadows searching in the night _ **

Harry’s found his voice then, enjoying the song and the crowd singing with him. Knowing his sounds like shite. He didn’t care, neither did anyone else. Feeling brave like the Gryffindor he is, Harry walked away from the screen just like his soul mate did.

**_ Workin' hard to get my fill _ **

**_ Everybody wants a thrill _ **

**__ ** **_ Payin _ ** **_ ' anything to roll the dice just one more time _ **

**__ **

**_ Some will win, some will lose _ **

**_ Some were born to sing the blues _ **

**_ Oh, the movie never ends _ **

**_ It goes on and on, and on, and on _ **

**__ **

**_ Strangers waiting _ **

**_ Up and down the boulevard _ **

**_ Their shadows searching in the night _ **

Walking up to a table full of drunk women he started to sing to them moving the mic over to them so they could sing into it. Then finally making his way back to the stage his eyes find his soul mate again who had the biggest  smirk on his face. He had a drink in his hand and was leaning on a brick pillar, looking like he just walked out of a bloody magazine. 

**_ Streetlights people _ **

**__ ** **_ Livin _ ** **_ ' just to find emotion _ **

**__ ** **_ Hidin _ ** **_ ' somewhere in the night _ **

**__ **

**_ Don't stop  _ ** **_ believin _ ** **_ ' _ **

**_ Hold on to that  _ ** **_ feelin _ ** **_ ' _ **

**_ Streetlight people _ **

**__ **

**_ Don't stop  _ ** **_ believin _ ** **_ ' _ **

**_ Hold on _ **

**_ Streetlight people _ **

**__ **

**_ Don't stop  _ ** **_ believin _ ** **_ ' _ **

**_ Hold on to that  _ ** **_ feelin _ ** **_ ' _ **

**_ Streetlight people _ **

When he finished the song, he was nervous all over again, did he really just do that?! On his way back from the stage he was stopped by the drunk women telling him how lucky he was to have such a hot husband. That titled made butterflies erupt in his stomach. 

Once he was in arms reach of Lucius he was pulled into a hug. “I did not like how everyone was staring at you.” Lucius said as he nuzzled his hair. Laughing Harry pulled away. 

“Are you jealous?” Trying to say it with a straight face, which he was failing horribly at. The older man ran his fingers through his hair. Leaning into his touch he watched the blond pout.

“Malfoy’s do not get jealous....” Kissing his nose Harry pulls away.

“Well if you are not jealous one of those guys over there wanted to buy me a drink so if you don’t” Before he could walk away, he was pulled back into strong arms. 

“Mister Potter, you are my soul mate and the only one who can buy you drinks is me. For you are mine.” Lucius whispered in his ear, nipping his ear lobe, sending a shiver through his body. Gods this man.

Turning around Harry cupped the older man’s face... “Good now buy me a drink and then you are going to dance with me...” Lucius grabbed his hand a pressed a kiss on his palm.

“Such a demanding man...” Rolling his eyes he allows the blond to pull him towards the bar.

\-----

Apparating back home Harry didn’t want the night to end. He doesn’t remember the last time that he has had this much fun. Normally when Teddy was away, he just worked on his writing. He opened the door as the both walked into the house.

“How about a cup of tea?” Harry said pulling off his coat and toeing off his shoes. 

“Sounds perfect, then how about we retire to the sitting room? I wouldn’t mind some chocolates...” Once the tea was ready and sent into the sitting room, he sits down awkwardly next to Lucius... Why was he so nervous... Probably because you want to  snog the bloody hell out of the man. 

“My Harry, I had a wonderful time tonight... Thank you for coming out with me.” The blond said as he picked up his cup and threw his arm around the back of the couch. Without thinking Harry moved in closer cuddling up against the older man. 

“I had a great time too  Luc . Thank you... I knew you said that you could sing, but I would have never thought that you would know muggle songs the way that you do. You are always so confident in everything. I wish I was like that. I mean I know you must think because I did all that I did. That I must be confident and strong, but I do not and did not feel like that at all. I was so scared but I know what I had to do and that was to make sure that no one else died because of that crazy man.” Feeling a hand on his neck playing with his hair gently.

“It was something that was beaten into me. Harry I couldn’t have done what you did... You are an amazing man. I don’t know how I am your soul mate, I haven’t done the best things in my life. That I shouldn’t deserve you but magic knows better than we do I guess... I really don’t want to talk about the past tonight... Tonight I want to talk about the future... Me, you, Teddy... This was by far my favorite first date.” Turning to face the man Harry smiled up at him.

“It was my favorite first date too... Which is good because seeing as this is my last first date...” Leaning in, he places his hand on Lucius thigh. The blond cupped his face with his right hand, gently pulling him closer. Harry’s eyes flutter close as their lips finally touch.

When they did, he felt like he was awake for the first time. His senses heightened; he could feel their magic reaching out to each other. Not gently, no it was like a wave crashing into the sand. The kiss wasn’t sloppy or fast. No, it was slow and intense. Harry’s hands rest on the man’s chest ready to pull him closer.

Lucius tongue swipes at his bottom lip, asking for permission that Harry granted. Once he did their tongues danced with one another. Neither one of them wanting to pull away, the kiss was too perfect.  Not until they had to take a breath.  The blond finally pulled away his hand still on his cheek. Their eyes looking deep into each other's. He felt at home and peace finally. This is where he belonged... He has found the man to make a family with...

“Well Mister Potter... That was worth the wait...” No trusting himself to speak he just nods. Lucius kissed him gently again this time it was over before he wanted it to. “I think I am falling for you Harry... Not just because of the bond...”  Lucius whispered on his lips, making Harry’s breath hitch.

Smiling Harry kissed him once more, “Good because I feel the same way...”

The rest of the night they shared many more kisses and chocolates. They ended up falling asleep watching a movie cuddled up on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your continued support! I was so nervous writing a Lucius/Harry fic but it is so much fun!!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed. They make my heart happy!


	6. Chapter 6

Teddy felt funny, that’s how he always felt when it was the full moon. They are going to spend a couple of nights at Lucius house. He gets to pick out what room is going to be his room, and then Lucius and Daddy said that he could decorate it however he wanted. 

Walking to the kitchen he saw Daddy with Lucius, they were kissing. They always kissed now. “Daddy,  Luc … I’m hungry, my tummy feels funny.” Both of his parents pulled away from each other looking down at him. down at him, or least he hoped that Lucius would be his Papa. He said he would, but Teddy wanted to call him Papa... He didn’t know how he would feel about that or Daddy. The blond picks him up, he nuzzles into his neck. 

Lucius smelled like soap, peppermint, flowers, and chocolate.... Teddy loves chocolate. “The moon has you feeling out of sorts huh love... I think we can talk Daddy into making what did you want the other day?”

Popping up he smiles, “Daddy you can make Wizards and Eggs!” Leaning over to get into his  Daddy’s arms. “Please Daddy!” Changing his looks Teddy made himself look like Lucius, maybe if he looked like Daddy’s soul mate he would say yes... Not that Daddy would ever tell him no, he just likes to look like Lucius. 

“Sounds good, I will do that... What I need you to do is go and get somethings ready for tonight. Remember we are staying with Lucius at his house for a couple of days. We get to pick out your room and you get to decorate it how you want it.” Daddy sounded so happy, this is the happiest that he has ever sounded. 

“Luc can you help me...  Please.. ” He hopes that Luc would want to spend time with him. Not everyone liked him because of what he was... Just because he is different doesn’t mean he is bad... Daddy tells him that all the time.  Plus before Luc and Daddy had to stay in the same room. Now it’s getting better.

“Lead the way, Daddy is there anything that we need to pack?” Watching his Daddy smile again and presses a kiss to his forehead. He is so glad that his Daddy is happier, Luc looks happier than he was on Christmas Eve.

“We need pjs, day clothes, books and maybe a few toys...” His fingers count each thing he is saying, so Teddy does the same. 

“Comics?!” Laughing his Daddy nodded his head. He loves books but he loves Comics more. Super heroes are the best! People said Daddy is a hero... and his other Daddy was a hero too. He wondered if Luc was a hero. Probably, he looks like a hero. He has blond hair like Thor.

“Yes and comics.” Throwing his arms around his Daddy and kissed his cheek then leaning over to  Luc who smiled and held  up his hand which he quickly went into his arms.

——-

Lucius watched as Teddy went through his comics so he could bring some over to his house. Making a mental note of why he should get for him besides the essentials he was going to take out both of them to pick out new clothes , toys and favorite foods to keep at his h ouse. 

“Luc?” Teddy voice breaking his train of thought. How could this little boy have stolen his heart so quickly.

“Yes little one?”  Sitting down on the bed next to the  metamorphagus . Teddy played with the corner of his comic book.  Poor thing, his emotions are everywhere. Lucius has been around werewolves before a full moon, but never one this young.

“You have a boy right, but he is big right?” Watching the little boy’s hair change from blond to a deep blue. Lucius must learn if the hair color changes have something to do with his mood, thinking it probably did. 

“Yes I have a son Draco, he is your Daddy’s age. He lives with his wife you will meet them one day.” Lucius hoped that they would meet one day. He wouldn’t put Teddy through that. His son could be a spoiled brat, the last thing he would want is for Teddy to be hurt. 

“Does he call you Daddy?” Raising his eyebrow, the blond wonders why he is asking that question. The werewolf is only 4 years old. A child would want to know.

“No, he calls me Father.” Laughing at the face that Teddy pulled, his nose scrunched up. “You don’t like that name?” Lucius said through a chuckle, brushing the blue fringe from the little boy's forehead.

“No, you’re Papa...” He said so matter-of-fact that made the blonde's heart burst, did he want to call him Papa? Worried about what Harry might think he hoped that his soul mate wouldn’t care.

“You think I look like a Papa?” Lucius breathlessly replied, wanting him to say yes and that he was his Papa.

“I would call you Papa.... Luc... Can I call you Papa?” Watching Teddy’s hair change again to his light blond, but he had his Dad’s emerald eyes. Feeling tears sting his eyes.

“I think that we should ask your Daddy first if that is okay.” Seeing the frown appear on the boy’s face he pulls him onto his lap. “Oh, Teddy don’t be cross with me, I just want to make sure your Daddy thinks it’s okay. I would love for you to call me Papa... I am your Daddy’s soul mate... I would hope to think that I am your Papa now... If you want...” Throwing his arms around his neck Teddy squeezed him tight.

“Yes Papa! I want you to be!” Letting his fingers brush on the back of the little boy’s head. His heart warmed, this is what he has wanted for so long. Another child to actually raise right, play, get dirty, sing, dance, play with toys. Everything a child should do.

“Boys come on  it’s time for breakfast!” Hearing Harry’s voice through the house, he was happy that he could be further away from him now. It still  feel a little lonely but it will be good once he can get back to work. Hopefully he will be able too.

\------

Harry smiled as he saw both of them walking in the kitchen, two blonds. Shaking his  head, he sends the food over to the table with a flick. Making Teddy a plate he watched Lucius looking down at the eggs. 

“Teddy why don’t you show Lucius how to eat Wizard and eggs.” Cutting the top of the egg off before he let Teddy dip his strip of toast in the egg pulling out the toast dripping egg  everywhere, he takes a bite.

“See Papa it’s easy... oops!” The werewolf said as he looked over at Lucius. Did his son just call Lucius Papa? Not that he minded, it actually made Harry happy to think that his son likes his soul mate so much that he wanted them to be a family.

“It’s okay Teddy,” Lucius said with a smile he looked over at him. “Harry, Teddy asked me today if he could call me Papa...I told him that I would love for him too but I said that we would need to ask you first.” Seeing the love in his soul  mate’s eyes he couldn’t help but lean over and kiss Teddy on the cheek and then lean over the table to place a loud kiss on Lucius’ lips.

“I think that it is wonderful if you want to call him Papa Teddy. Seeing as we are a family now. Now Papa do you understand how to eat your wizard and eggs?” The smile on his face he wouldn’t be able to wipe off for the rest of the day. 

Removing the top of his soft boiled egg Lucius dips his toast in and took a bite. “Mmm that is good! Daddy makes the best food doesn’t he Teddy.” Harry felt his cheeks redden as he takes a bite of his own food. 

“Yeah Papa, he is the best cooker ever!” After a few bites he could tell Teddy was having a hard time sitting still. This normally happens every full moon. Poor thing didn’t know what to do with all the energy. Most of the time Harry took him to the park to run it off, most of the time he makes a friend there and they run off most of his extra energy. 

Lucius could see the struggle the little boy was having and gave him a puzzled look. “Teddy, love if you could eat a couple more bites then you should go get your bag that you and Lu...Papa packed. We can go to the park before we pick out your room at Papas. Then we can have lunch and take a nap.” Harry held up his hands before the little werewolf could protest. “You know we take naps the day of the full moon, remember what happened when we don’t... You don’t feel good huh?” The still blond little boy nods.

“Okay Daddy, Papa you are coming to the park with us right?” Looking over at Lucius whose blue eyes that have tears in them made his heart melt. How could he ever thought bad about this man. Yes, everyone had to play their part in the war, his was to be a spy. 

“Yes little one, there is no place I rather be.” Teddy beamed up at him and Lucius. 

“Okay love go get your things while Papa and I finish breakfast.” The werewolf bounds out of the room. “Walking feet!” Harry yells, hearing a muffled okay.

Worrying his bottom lip Harry looks up at Lucius not know what to say after everything that just happened. “So Papa?”

The blond blushes, “Yes Daddy?” His voice deep and rich, which sent a shiver down his spine. Taking a deep breath he continues.

“Erm... For tonight, I'm just a little worried. It’s his first time with someone who isn’t me going to be there. I just wanted to make sure that he will be safe and so will you.” Lucius reaches for his hand, Harry takes it quickly. Letting his thumb rub across the blonde’s soul mate mark. 

“I will do what you need me to do. Harry right now I would do anything that you would want me to do. So, after I finish my breakfast, I will help you pack. When does Teddy go back to school he is in preschool right?” How could Harry forget about preschool, it’s not like he could not just near there. That is what he normally does it will just be a little further away. 

“I hate to say it but I didn’t even think about that. It will be fine we can just  apparate there from your house. It shouldn’t be too much of a problem. We will have to go in and put you down as someone that could pick him up. Seeing as you are his Papa now, there is going to be days that you could pick him up if that is something that you would like to do?” Harry still wishes he wasn’t this nervous, Lucius has shown that he wanted to be in both of their lives, he is just always worried about it being too good to be true. 

“Absolutely, I will want to pick him up. With my job I can work from home or I can work at the office. Now I know that you mostly just work on writing, but with my help you don’t have to worry about everything else. We are a family now My Harry, there is no going back now... See us Malfoys once we want something, we get it! Seeing as you are my soul mate and that I couldn’t see myself not with you, not to mention I want you. That means I'm not going anywhere.” Lucius said so matter-of-fact which made him feel even more for this man. 

Reaching over he interlaces their fingers together. “Me either  Luc .”

\-----

Lucius finished up a phone call as he saw Harry walk out of the little werewolf’s room. It didn’t take long to decorate it. Comic book characters on the wall actually moved, Iron Man, and Thor flew around as Spiderman  thwiped through buildings. He must say that he did a wonderful job.

After breakfast, they all decided to go to the park. Harry and Teddy  thought that they were going to have a snow fight with him. Thinking that his cunning was going to get him out of it, he got a snowball right in his face. Which made the little one fall into the snow. Once it became too cold, they came back to his place to have hot coco and eat lunch. 

Lucius can now say that he had a  Toastee which was actually pretty good for just being a toasted cheese sandwich. Closing his laptop, he looks up and sees his soul mate walk into his office. Smiling he opens his arms and the younger man walks over and sits on his lap.

“I can’t believe I actually got him down for a nap that quickly. He likes to fight it when it comes to nap time on full moon days.” Lucius couldn’t help but cup his cheek letting his thumb move back and forth. This man is beautiful, and perfect...

“That’s good, should we go lie down? You look a little knackered My Harry.” Pulling his soul mate letting their lips brush against each other. “I can work in bed, I just need to finish this up. My holiday is almost up... Then back to the real world...” Nuzzling into the younger man’s neck smelling his after shave.

“Hmm okay I wouldn’t mind lying down for a little bit. Come on Luc let’s go to bed.” Something about the way that Harry said that, the blond moan under his breath. He didn’t want to rush  this, he knew that the bond would be better once they do complete it. It will have to wait  though; he didn’t want to do anything that Harry didn’t want to do first. Even though he catches himself staring at the half naked man every morning, and holding him until they both fall asleep. There is nothing more he would love to do than to make love to his soul mate.

“It’s not nice to tease brat.” The younger man smiled cheekily as they walk towards his... no their bedroom.

——

Harry stood in the woods behind Lucius house. Watching Teddy pace and jump around. Bless him he woke up cranky from his nap, didn’t want to eat dinner and cried for chocolate. Which he let him have a little bit of... He couldn’t help  it, this was a rough time for him. Too much for a 4 year old.

This is the worst one he has had in a while. Lucius  was trying to keep Teddy’s mind off of the change. But it was coming soon.

“Daddy...” The little boy whined, soon the moon hit him. This was the worse feeling any parent could go through seeing your baby in pain. Quickly Harry changes into his panther form, slowly walking over to Teddy who is now a beautiful tawny wolf lying in the snow. Nuzzling into him Teddy huffs and shakes his head. Yipping noticing his Daddy he bounces around. 

The tawny wolf stops and sniffs the air like he caught a scent barking at what was behind Harry. Turning around he saw the most beautiful white wolf. Lucius... his soul mate. Getting lost in those blue eyes he didn’t notice  Teddy running and jumping on the older wolf. 

The two wolfs nuzzled and played with each other as the panther just sat and watched. Knowing that Lucius and Teddy have a good relationship which was very important to him. Once they have played the little wolf ran over to him jumping on his back. Nipping at his ears, the panther shook his head getting the wolf away. 

Standing up he stalks towards his pray slowly. The white wolf stood completely  still, you could tell he was a Malfoy still in his  animagus form. His head was held high, perfect posture. If he could he would roll his eyes. 

Moving closer Harry bump his head into the white wolf’s purring loudly. It was his soul mate. Up comes Teddy who is yipping and pouncing, then sets off on a dead run. Wanting to be chased, the black panther and white wolf bounded towards the werewolf. Yipping and barking along the way. 

\-----

Teddy woke up the next morning in his bed. Which was always his favorite, sometimes after a full moon they woke up outside. Only when it is super cold does Daddy bring him back to bed. Walking back to his Papa and Daddy’s room at Papa’s  house he could see that they were still sleeping. Remembering that Papa had snacks on the bottom shelf of the cold box that he could reach he walks towards the kitchen.

Before he could make it  there he heard the  floo come to life. Running towards it he saw another fairy walkout of the fire. This time it wasn’t a boy like Papa it was a girl.

“Oh Hullo!” The fairy said smiling, her hair was yellow and she had really pretty eyes. Not being able to help himself Teddy changed his hair and eye color.

“Hi... Umm my Papa and Daddy are not up yet... Are you a fairy like Papa? I mean he really isn’t a fairy but in Daddy’s book he is a fairy. You look like a fairy. I’m Teddy... Why are you at my Papa’s house?” The fairy spoke softly to him as she ran her fingers down his face. He felt really safe with her.

“Because your Papa is my father-in-law.” Wrinkling up his nose he looked over the fairy.  So Papa was her Papa too?

Soon another person tumbled out of the floo. This time it was a man, who looked just like his Papa... This had to be Draco. He changes again quickly to match his new brother. The older man stops dead in his tracks. 

“There is no why that they could have a had a son so quickly.” The blond man said with a groan. It had to be his big brother.  Oh he has always wanted a brother it doesn’t matter that he is bigger. Maybe Papa and Daddy could have him another brother.

“I’m sure that this is Harry’s son Edward.” Teddy smiled and nodded; how did she know his name. Daddy told him to never talk to strangers but at their house no one could come through the  floo unless Daddy knew them so if they could get into Papa’s house Papa’ must know they.

“Are you my big brother?” Teddy looks at the man with a big smile. Hopefully he would say yes... 

“Blood....”

“DRACO! ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! This fix is starting to excite me! Anyways! Thank you so much for coming back every week! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	7. Chapter 7

“I mean Love if you could have seen the look on my Fathers face! There is no way, it’s like magic has a horrible since of humor. Harry Potter my Father’s soulmate!” Draco was pacing in front of his fireplace, looking over to his wife she just smiled  dreamily at him.

“I always knew they would be together. Draco don’t be  upset, your Father is finally with his perfect match.” Wanting to snap at his wife he took a deep breath, he does love her. Walking over he sits down next to him and lies his head in her lap. “Everything will be okay, the  Nargels told me that your father is happy. I think that we should go see  him.. It’s been days we should talk to you Father and Harry. I haven’t seen him since he left. You need a relationship with your Father... I have a feeling you will want him near soon... Something big is about to happen.  Plus if you go I'll do that thing you like tonight. We can have breakfast together.” 

Sitting up quickly he looks into those beautiful blue eyes. “Okay, but can’t we do that right now... It might make me feel better. Please...” He tries to pout to his soulmate.  Maybe, he could get his way like he normally does. He doesn’t want to go speak to his Father right now.

“No because if I give it to you, you won’t go. Now come on let’s go... I’m hungry, I do hope they have things to make waffles.  I love you Draco.” She pulls him up from the couch, she presses a kiss on his lips. Holding her there he couldn’t help but deepen the kiss.

“I love you too... Now come on!” Walking over to the fire place he throws in the powder calling out his father’s house.

\------

“Draco!” Lucius said as he heard his son’s voice, practically yelling at Teddy. His soul mate runs up behind him. 

“Luna!” Watching Harry run over to his daughter-in-law and hug her. “I haven’t seen you in so long! You married Malfoy! Please don’t tell me he is your....” Thank gods for Teddy who  interrupted his soul mate for starting trouble.

“Papa! Is this your son? He would be my big brother, right?” Harry looks over at him with wide eyes shocked that his son would ask if Draco Malfoy was his big brother. Lucius didn’t want to break Teddy’s heart.

“ Yes he is your big brother Edward, or do you like Teddy better? I’m Luna your big brother’s wife... Which means I'm like your sister!” Watching Teddy jump into the woman’s arms. Lucius then looks at his son and his soul mate. Who are glaring at  each other . 

“Daddy can you make Waffles please Daddy and my big brother and Luna can eat with us... You are the  bestest cook!” The little werewolf’s hair changes from blond to almost black with his Daddy’s green eyes.

“Father I don’t...” Luna cut him off with a big smile. 

“ Teddy I think that is a wonderful idea, I could tell you about my travels and all the wonderful things I have discovered! You boys talk while Teddy and I go play.” Watching his new son and daughter-in-law walk away the older man takes a deep breath.

“I’ll let you two talk while I go make breakfast.” Lucius looked at Harry with a sad smile.

“Harry...” Lucius wanted them all to talk but he does need to talk to his son alone.

“Sit, we need to talk...” Lucius said calmly as he looks at his son, he didn’t want to row with him but it might be necessary. Harry isn’t going anywhere. The younger blond sat down crossing his arms glaring at him. “Why are you so upset that Harry is my soul mate? When your Mother found  hers you couldn’t have been happier for her. Now when I found my soul mate... The person who is perfect for me you have to act like a spoiled brat?” His voice was still calm even though he was more heartbroken than anything. 

Draco ran his fingers through his hair he took a deep breath. “He is bloody Harry Potter Father. How could I not be  upset. He hates me... You think that you are going to be able to spend time with me anymore now that he is around. It’s not going to happen  Father. He is going to take you away from me just like that man took Mother away from me... Which I don’t really care but with you... Never mind I should just go get Luna and leave. It looks like you have your perfect little family now!” Worried, his son was worried that he wouldn’t want to spend any time with him anymore. It wasn’t like they spent much time together anyways but knowing that his son wanted to. Watching Draco stand he get up and pulls the younger man into his arms.

“Oh, Draco.” His son was stone still in his arms, knowing that the younger man was trying to keep it together. “Nothing is ever going to keep me away from you, you are my son and I love you. Just because I found my soul mate doesn’t mean I won’t have time for you or to allow Harry to force me away from you. He wouldn’t do that anyways, Draco, Harry is not like that. He values family, you guys will just have to get to know each other... We are a family now....”  Finally, his son wrapped his arms around him.

“I know this is not how Malfoy’s are supposed to act Father but, it’s just that you were always different than Mother. After she left it felt like we were starting to have a pretty good relationship. Not as stuffy and pureblood.” Draco pulled away and smiled a watery smile. “I just don’t want to lose that.” Lucius felt himself tear up, it’s what he always wanted with his son. 

“It will get  better, you have a smaller brother now... I am not sure what you were about to say but Draco I do love that little boy. I might have not known him long but he is sweet and smart... I think you would like him if you give him a chance... and it looks like your wife already adores him.” Testing the waters, not knowing how he would feel about Teddy because of how jealous he got over Harry.  The younger blond straightened up.

“I think I would like to get to know him. My wife has a wonderful judge of character. I mean look who he married. I’ve always wanted a sibling so. I will check him out... Potter on the other hand, Father I will try but he probably as big as a brat as I am when it comes to being spoiled.” Shaking his head, he might not know all the details of Harry’s bringing up he knows that is one thing he is not.

“Draco I can’t tell you everything but what I can tell you is that Harry has never been spoiled. Which is something I'm going to change.” His son raised his eyebrow but then nodded. 

Soon he heard the sounds of running feet, looking over there stood Teddy with blond hair and blue eyes, this time more of his  daughter-in-laws color. 

“Papa! Daddy said that waffles are ready!” His little arms reaching up to  be picked up Lucius bent down and picked him up with ease. 

“Well we should go  then, Draco and Luna never had your Daddy’s wonderful cooking! They are in for a treat.” Watching the little one  looks over to Draco who is just standing there looking still a little nervous.

“Teddy how about you take Draco to the dining room while I go help Daddy get the food ready...” Handing the small  metamorphagus over to his son. With wide eyes he takes the little boy.

“Hi Draco.... I’m Teddy... I hope that you will like me... I know I'm different... If you don’t it’s okay.” Wanting to wait to hear what his son says, but he knows he needs to go talk to Harry.

\-----

Draco nervously shifts the boy in his arms. How different could he be... Being a  metamorphagus isn’t different it’s actually pretty wicked. Trying not to be jealous of the little boy.

“Luna said you would still like me... but sometimes people can be wrong.” Shaking his head, not Luna she is always right. She’s his moon and he is her stars.

“Why wouldn’t I like you Teddy? I mean Father said that we are to be a family now... Brothers normally like each other right... I never had one so we will just have to learn together.” Teddy bit his lip and nodded.

“I... well I’m a wolf so... some people don’t like me... Daddy’s other family that we don’t talk to anymore said that he shouldn’t take me because I'm one... It made Daddy sad... I don’t want him to be sad anymore... With Papa, Daddy is happy. He left his other family because he said he wanted us to be happy and we don’t need to be around people who don’t like us. Daddy doesn’t care if anyone likes him...” The little werewolf played with his brother’s hair as he spoke.

The Weasels... They didn’t want him to take care of this little boy after everything that has happened. Why should it matter if he is a werewolf? Potter has always wanted to save people. Including them, which he never understood because Ron was always so jealous of him. Not that Draco hasn’t been jealous of The Boy Who Lived. Ron just took it too far for someone who was supposedly his best friend.

“Well Teddy, I can tell you that I don’t care if you are a werewolf... Some people don’t like me either, and that is okay. How about we go get breakfast?” This was weird, he didn’t know how to act. Everything has been changed since Harry became his Father’s soul mate... But it’s not all bad....

“Okay big brother...” Something about how the little boy said it made him smile. 

“Okay little brother.” He said hesitantly. 

\------

Harry was stacking the waffles on top of each other as he felt arms wrap around his waist. Leaning back into the body he relaxed instantly. He knew it was going to be hard having Draco in his family now but not knowing what happened in that room just stressed him. Feeling lips on his neck he leaned over so his soul mate had more room. Each kiss seemed to calm him more.

“As always it smells good in here. Thank you for making breakfast ..... and giving Draco and I time to speak.” Turning around in his arms Harry looks deep into those gray eyes. Searching for something he just isn’t sure what.

“You needed to talk to him Lucius... I will never make you choose between me and your son... just like you wouldn’t force me to choose between you and Teddy. If this is going to work both Draco and I have to work this out... I...” He didn’t want to say love... not yet... It was too soon for love... Even though that is what he is feeling. “I care for you so much and I'm falling in love with you...” A pair of lips cut him off. The kiss gentle, their lips slowly moving against one another. 

“Oh! Sorry Harry.” Luna said  dreamily as she walked through the doors. “Your sons are waiting for you!” Groaning he pulls away the blond doesn’t let him out of his arms.

“We will be right there, is my oldest playing nice?” The elder Malfoy said with his perfect eyebrow raised. Ma... Draco better be nice to Teddy. He couldn’t deal with a broken heartened  4-year-old today. He was still tired from the full moon.

“They are  actually talking about what they are going to do after breakfast... They said something about playing super heroes.” Snorting he shook his head... He would love to see Draco play with super heroes.

“Sounds brilliant thanks  Lun ! We will be right out.” She  practically floats out of the room, turning back to his soul mate he places a chaste kiss on the older man’s lips. 

“I’m falling in love with you too Harry...” Picking up the waffles he walks out of the room leaving a  wide eyed smiling Harry behind. 

\----

Lucius finished his nightly routine, usually after Harry. The younger man just brushed his teeth and took his clothes off. Lucius has more of a routine, he would wash his face, moisturize his face and hands. Then brushed his teeth. Soon he will get Harry into a routine but baby steps. Next weekend he will take him to get  product for his crazy hair.

Walking into his bedroom there was Teddy and Harry in his bed. Both of them are laughing. “Then Draco made Hulk fly and I... I said that Hulk doesn’t fly. Then he asked why he is green so I let him have one of my hulk  comic books.” Teddy’s voice full of laughter made his heart warm, Draco really stepped it up today. He didn’t think his son would have been like that. He has to give credit to his daughter-in-law she has  brought out the best of Draco.

“You like Draco?” Harry asked as he brushed the boys fringe out of his face. Which was pink at the moment. Teddy nodded his head. 

“Yes Daddy, I like my big brother.... Draco said that you were not friends... but he wants to be he told me...” Lucius leaned on the door frame just listening to them talk. He does hope that his son wants to be friends with his soul mate. 

“Well I'm glad that he wants to be friends. I wasn’t very nice to Draco when we were younger, we both didn’t like each other because we were different from each other.” The little boys mouth opened wide. 

“Daddy that is not nice, you always told me if someone doesn’t like me because I am different means that they are not nice.” Watching the little boy frown Lucius wanted to cut in but he would let Harry talk to him.

“I know Pup, that’s why I am going to change and make sure Draco knows that I will like him no matter if we are different or not... Now come on let's get you to bed it’s late and tomorrow is our first day back at preschool.” Figuring the little boy would whine he actually jumped up and down.

“Yay school!” Lucius finally let’s himself be known. 

“I see you are excited for school tomorrow. You know Daddy and I are both dropping you off how does that sound?” Lucius said as he opened his arms for Teddy to jump into.

“That sounds  fun Papa! I get to show you my school! Daddy can you read to me tonight...” Hugging Teddy, Lucius hand him over to Harry.

“Okay just one book tonight Teddy, it’s going to be an early morning tomorrow.” Nodding he lays his head on his Dad’s shoulder. The blond leans over and kisses into the pink hair. 

“Night Papa... I love you...” He couldn’t believe Teddy told him he loved  him, his eyes stung with tears. 

“I love you too Teddy... Sweet dreams.” Looking up at Harry who is smiling. Thinking that he loves his mate too... He couldn’t say it yet... 

“I’ll be back Papa...” The younger man leans over and presses a chaste kiss on his lips. Sighing he lies down on the bed. 

Thinking about everything that has happened today, this is the first step of becoming a family. Draco and Teddy look like they are going to have a good relationship, Harry is going to give Draco a chance. Then Teddy told him that he loved him. Then there was his soul mate telling him that he was falling in love with him. God did he want Harry to fall in love with him. This is so new but so perfect, he waited 30 years for his soul mate. His soul mate was worth the wait, those green eyes, that raven colored hair, sun kissed skin... Let's not forget that body. 

Knowing he shouldn’t be thinking about this, having that familiar feeling. The problem he has most mornings when he wakes up to Harry wrapped around him like a vine. Closing his  eyes he tries to will away his erection... The last thing he wants is to rush Harry into anything... When he closes his  eyes he thinks about Harry’s lips on his, his arms wrapped around his neck, his body pressed up against him. Moaning he bites his bottom lip, opening his eye he looks at the door if he is  quick he would be able to get rid of this problem before Harry is done reading the bed time story. Replaying one of their snogging sessions in the kitchen at Harry’s house. The younger man was sitting on the counter top, Lucius was  inbetween his legs which were wrapped around him. Those lips nipping and sucking at his neck. Letting his hand slip down into his pants he grabs onto his erection. Squeezing he throws his back thinking about his hand being Harry’s. Mumbling a charm his hand is now slick, bucking his hips up he continues to squeeze.

“Oh Harry....” He whispers out, his eyes flutter close. “So good...” Finally pulling down his pants he moans again as the cool air hits. His thumb drags across the head. 

“Hey Luc....” Shit! His eyes pop open as he tries to sit up and cover himself. Not wanting to make eye contact he takes a deep breath and finally looks over.

“I’m sorry!” Lucius said as he looks into those beautiful green eyes... but they look different not embarrassed from walking in on him.. No they look blown out with lust... He couldn’t have affected him like that so quickly.

Harry slowly walks up to him throwing off his shirt. “You have no reason to be sorry Lucius... I... I have the same problem...” Taking the older man’s hand he places it on his clothed erection. Letting his fingers trace over the outline he smirks when he hears Harry moan... Gods did that sound amazing, he wanted him to make that sound again. Squeezing gently, “Oh Lucius...  Yes.. ” 

Suddenly feeling a hand on his erection Lucius groans. “Harry....  You.. You don’t have too...” He doesn’t want to push Harry into something, even though he did place his hand on the younger man's erection. 

With his free hand Harry pulls him into a kiss. “Please don’t stop.” Taking his hand away Lucius whines, but then smiled as those pants that his soul mate was wearing were pushed down. Looking down he saw how beautiful and thick he was. Lucius was longer yes, but Harry was thicker and looked perfect. Mumbling that spell again he moves his hand to squeeze his soul mate again. 

“Fuck, Lucius yes... like that...” Wanting to say something he was cut off with another kiss, and the feeling of the younger man’s hand on him again. Sex has never felt like this, it was different with his soul mate. He didn’t know where his pleasure end and where Harry’s began. Their magic seeping out and intertwining with each other. He wasn’t going to last long, wanting to go at the same time he strokes his soul mate faster.

“Let go love, I'm not going to last long... Please show me how much you like this... How much you like my hand squeezing and teasing you.” Harry moans again a cross his lips. “Yes, love let me hear you, you make such beautiful sounds. I wonder how you will sound when I make love to you...” The rhythm was gone they both were trying to chase their orgasms. 

“Lucius... yes... don’t... stop...  so.. Close...” Loving the sound of his name on those beautiful lips he kisses him tongues and teeth clashing. 

“Say my name again love... please... It sounds so good on your lips... I want you to scream it out... Come on love show me how much you love this...” With one last stroke he felt the younger man tense up his face full of pleasure.

“LUCIUS!” Harry screamed as he  explodes over his hand and their stomachs. Hearing him scream his name pushed Lucius over the edge. 

“HARRY!” He rasps out, pulling him into another kiss, this one was gentler. Feeling how soft and perfect his soul mate’s lips were. Letting their high come down he  opens his eyes seeing beautiful glossy green eyes smiling at him...

“You are full of surprises love.” The blond said as he presses another kiss on those perfect lips. With a wave of the younger man’s hand they were both cleaned up.

“Shh... sleepy. Talk in the morning...” Watching the younger man close his eyes and cuddle into him. Lucius presses a kiss into his hair.

“Goodnight my love...” Closing his eyes there is so much he wants to talk to him about, but if his Harry was  sleepy, they will just talk about it in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone i hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Some family fluff to come! Then we are going to get into this fic. I love what it is going to be and I hope that you do too! Thank you so much for you continued support! I haven't been feeling like myself lately so I hope that hit is not showing in my writing.... One poor fic I am writing I am going to have to go back and fix what my mind had myself do... anyways....
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	8. Need: A Idea/Beta/Friend

Hey everyone... I'm sorry this makes it look like I'm posting a chapter....... I am in need of a idea/beta/friend who will help me with some of my fics.... I need motivation sometimes and then sometimes I think of a million and one different endings/ideas and such I just need someone to be like no that is horrible or hey that is amazing.... even saying no you can not start a new fic you are already working on this one......

I know that this is weird to ask but I've been on here over a year and I can't believe I have 15 works on this website... When I started I was like I love to write and I doubt anyone would want to read my stuff but I have people who have read everyone and continue to come back each week which I am so thankful for.... It truly makes my heart happy!!!!!

So if you would like to do this.... please comment/email/message me on here or my email or on my tumblr.... which are:

crickettwithtwots@gmail.com

and crickett-89.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to thank Dragon_Princess_88 ! For putting up with my craziness! Late night talks and editing! You are the best!!!

This morning has been nothing but trouble. First, waking up late, almost making Teddy late for school. Then, the odd looks when Harry and Lucius walked into the school, hand in hand, going into the office to put Lucius down to be able to pick up. 

His soul mate gave him at least 50 kisses goodbye, it still wasn’t enough. Now, sitting in his office at his house, Harry couldn’t write... All he could think about was what happened last night. Gods, was it perfect. Of course, waking up late they didn’t get a chance to talk about it. Walking in on Lucius, was the perfect way to end the winter break. Hoping that his soul mate didn’t think he pressured him into anything. He would have completed their bond that night... Though he wants to take it slow... Huffing, he turns on his computer, he has to be productive today. 

They were worried about the separation, but they could be out of the room now. Closing his eyes, he did feel a strain on their bond. Sighing, he takes a deep breath. He could do this... He has felt worse than this before. 

Placing his fingers on the keys, he begins to type. This time he is working on his children’s book. Even though he tries not to work on multiple stories at once, he always ends up succumbing. This one came to him the night of the full moon. A beautiful story about a wolf cub and his two Mommies. 

As he opens a fresh document on the computer, he feels a sharp pain in his stomach. Taking a breath, he shook his head again... Okay it’s fine. Flicking his wrist, music starts to play. Starting on the outline, he continues to ignore the pain. 

\------ 

Lucius just went through another folder, throwing it in the trash, he was feeling horrible... About to say, sod it all, when there was a knock on his door. In walked in his assistant, the young man was wearing blue slacks and a light blue top. 

“Lu, you have a meeting in 20 minutes sir, but you are not looking too good... Would you like me to get you anything sir?” The younger man walks up to him about to touch him, and Lucius pulls away, like his touch would burn him. 

“I’m not feeling well Greg, my son actually came down with the flu on break. It looks like he gave it to me. I’m afraid that I am going to have to go home. Can you please reschedule my meetings? Please let Richard know if he needs me, I will be working from home for the rest of the week.” Lucius has never noticed it before, but has Greg always looked at him like that... 

“Yes sir, please call me if you need anything sir. I don’t mind doing house calls....” How he said it made Lucius’s skin crawl. 

“I’m sure my partner will have it covered... Thank you Greg... Since I'm not going to be in... Could you make sure that the invoices from the past couple of months are up to date...” Seeing the smile on the younger man’s face fall, he nods and walks out the door. 

Lucius doesn’t know how fast he drove home from the office. It would have been quicker just to apparate home, but he didn’t want to leave his car there seeing as he was ‘sick’. Once he opened the door to his home and he felt his bond pull, he felt a little bit better. 

“Harry? Where are you...” The blond said, as he toed off his shoes and hung up his jacket. Turning around, he had his arms full of his soul mate. Taking a deep breath, he felt the bond snap quickly back into place. 

“I missed you so much Luc... I... I couldn’t focus... I felt horrible all day... You... we can’t be away from each other that long... We will just have to work from home.... How are we going to live our lives if we can’t be away from each other?” The younger man said in almost a sob. Placing soft kisses in the raven colored hair, Lucius spoke, 

“My love, I will be working from home until we complete the bond... That being said.... I don’t want to rush you My Harry, but the sooner we complete it the sooner we will be able to be away from each other....” he felt the man pull away slightly, just enough to look up at him. 

“Lucius... I basically jumped you last night... I’m sure you know that you’re not rushing me... Your magic is calling out to me... Luc... I have never felt like this before... You are my other half... I know they say you couldn’t hurt your soul mate... but I'm sure that you can... and right now we are hurting each other by not completing the bond....” he cupped his mate’s face... 

“My Harry, I am not going to just take you back to the room right now.” Pouty lips and emerald eyes look up at him. That look was almost enough for him to give in, but Malfoy’s do have a reputation to uphold. With his Soul Mate there is only one first time and it’s going to be special. 

“Why not... I mean we are all alone and Teddy won’t need to be picked up for a couple of hours.” Shaking his head, Lucius presses a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Come on, let’s call our older son... See if he can baby sit tonight... I’m sure that Luna would love to have the company...” Seeing a look of confliction in those green eyes, “Love you know Draco and Luna would never do anything to hurt Teddy... You could see that from yesterday...” 

“Okay... but if he calls, he is coming straight home...” Nodding, Lucius and Harry walk hand in hand over to the fireplace. 

“Luna dear, are you home?” Luc said wit his head in the fire. 

“Hi Lucius, I’ve been waiting for your call all morning... Draco and I would love to watch Teddy tonight! I have a special dessert for him and everything. Tonight, I'm going to teach him all about nargles.” His daughter-in-law shouldn’t surprise him like that, but she does every time. He should know by now. 

“Thank you, we will pick him up from school and then floo over... Love you Luna.” 

“Love you too Lucius... Love you Harry!” Then she was gone. 

“Come on my love, I think we should go lie down for a little bit... First day back from holiday and I'm already playing hooky... You are a bad influence Mister Potter.” The blond said, as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist, pulling him flush against him. 

Harry placed his hands on the back of his neck, pulling him down so their lips were almost touching... “You love it....” 

‘I love you...’ Lucius thought to himself as he kissed his soul mate before they made their way to their bedroom. Harry cuddling up on his chest, this is the best they both have felt all day. In each other’s arms. 

\----- 

An annoying sound woke up him up from the most pleasant dream. Groaning, he rolls over to get the phone which was the reason for the noise. Flipping up, Harry answers. “Hullo.” 

“Hullo Harry... It’s Jill, from Edward’s school. I’m calling because Edward got into a row today, we need you to come for a meeting right away.” A row?! Teddy would have never gotten into a row. Something doesn’t sound right about this. He sat up quickly, waking Lucius in the process. 

“Okay, I'll be right there.” Jumping out of bed, the younger man walks out of the room, leaving his soul mate looking confused on the bed. Slipping on his shoes, he reaches for his jacket. Feeling a hand on his arm, Harry stops. 

“Where are you going my Harry? Is Teddy okay?” Looking into those gray eyes, he nods. 

“He is okay… I guess he has been in a row..... They called for me to come... Get your shoes on.” The blond just stood and crossed his arms. 

“Teddy would not just have a row... Looks like we will have to go and see what's going on....” Lucius stops and shakes his head. “I mean... I won’t overstep my boundaries... You are his Dad...” Placing a chaste kiss on his soul mate’s lips, he smiles... 

“I’m glad that you are protective over our son... Let me start and then you can finish okay... Depending on what the row was about.... now hold on...” The older man wraps his arms around him. 

Walking up to the building, he feels Lucius squeeze his hand, looking up at him he smiles... This is not his son... His son doesn’t row... 

Once they got into the office, they saw Teddy; his little face with a busted lip, black hair sticking up because, at school, he looks like Harry, and his trousers where ripped. Feeling his stomach drop he is pissed. Trying to get his magic in control, because he can feel it bubbling up, he looks over to the other little boy in question, with a black eye and mousy brown hair, sitting next to a burly looking man and his wife. 

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, thank you for coming...” Jill said, sitting behind her desk, manicured nails tapping on the wood. That family looked a lot like his Aunt and Uncle, and with their very own Dudley. 

“I don’t see why my Tommy is here... That boy is the one that gave my son a black eye.” Harry looks over at Lucius, who has turned on his scary Malfoy mask. They both sit down. 

“He hit me first and called me a poof! Said that my Daddy and Papa were the F word!” Teddy said, tears welling up in his eyes. Harry was speechless, holding out his arms, his son climbed into them. At a complete loss he just looked over at Lucius, hoping that he would take over. He was too busy consoling his son. 

“Well looking at them, my son was telling the truth... The little boy probably made a pass at him...” The horrible man grumbled out. This time it wasn’t his magic he felt, it was his mate’s. 

“Mr. Robinson.” Jill said, trying to calm everyone down. 

\---- 

Lucius has had enough, sitting up tall he spoke loud and clear. “My son would never make a pass on your son... He is 4 years old.... When my son is older, your son wouldn’t be his type, because he is about as good looking as you are...” Looking back over at that woman who has done nothing... Rolling his eyes, he continues. 

“What is the plan of action here... I need to get my son home.” Lucius said in his haughty tone, nose up, looking down at everyone in this room. 

“What is going to happen, is that Teddy will be on suspension for the rest of the week.” Rest of the week... he looks over at his mate. 

“The rest of week?” Harry said rising an eyebrow. It was only Monday. 

“I agree with my mate, that seems a little long. So, both of the kids have a week off, but how are we going to know that this is never going to happen again?” Uncrossing and crossing his legs, he stares at the woman behind the desk. 

“You misunderstand Mr. Malfoy, Teddy is the one that is going to be suspended for a week. Tommy is not.” She pats her hair, looking nervous, and she should be, trying to reign in his magic, he feels Harry’s crackling around the room. 

“Excuse me? I’m sorry, you are telling me that my son, who didn’t initiate the fight is suspended, while the brat who hit him first can come to school with no punishment?” Lucius stood up and leaned over the desk. 

“Um… Yes, he should not have hit him back, he should have reported it to his teacher.” Lucius looked over at Harry, who still had Teddy in his arms. 

“What you are saying is, that if Teddy was the one to throw the first punch, Tommy would be the one in trouble?” Lucius’s voice boomed. 

“Like your poof of a son would take the first swing!” The man barked out. 

“Gentleman, we shouldn’t…” 

“My son is the one who gave your son a black eye!” Lucius smirks, seeing the angry look in the bigger man’s eye. 

“Now gentlemen that is enough. Harry I’m sorry, but Teddy isn’t allowed back for the rest of the week.” 

“Then I guess my son is not coming back here. I told you Jill, when I brought Teddy here for the first time. You told us that your school was diverse and welcoming. That’s fine... I’m sure I can find a better place for him beside this.” Watching his mate stand up, he walks out the door with their son in his arms. 

“Well, you heard my partner... I know that one of my charities deals with this school, I will just have to think about that then, next time you need something.... Seeing as you teach your kids to be Homophobic, closed minded people...” Glaring one last time, he walks out of the office. 

His family is standing by the door, Teddy eyes are red and full of tears. Picking his son up from his mate’s arms, he walks them out of that school, heads held high. 

“I love you Teddy and you did well today! Next time someone has an issue, just tell them you will tell your Papa and I’ll take care of it.” Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. Raising his eyebrow, Lucius looks over at him. 

“What’s so funny Daddy?” 

“As long as you don’t start acting like Draco, Teddy that would be fine... Just please don’t say, ‘My Father will hear about this!’” Playfully glaring at his mate. 

“His name isn’t Father. It’s Papa... I love you Papa, thank you.” The little boy says, nuzzling into his neck. This was as good as Draco telling him he loved him for the first time. 

“I love you too Teddy, now let’s go home.” Grasping Harry’s hand, they find a place to apparate back home. 

\---- 

Teddy sat down on the floor in his room at Papa’s house with Luna and Draco. He loved that his brother came over after his row at school. Tomorrow night, he gets to spend the night at their house. Daddy said that he was going to go tonight, but since he got into the fight he was in trouble, but only a little. 

“Teddy, Father will make sure that you get to go to a new school or maybe you can get tutors. That is what I had. It was really fun. Then you can learn about potions.” 

“You can learn about wonderful creatures, and animals. I’ll tell you everything I know.” Luna said as she pulls him into her lap. He likes Luna she is really fun, and sweet, and she smells like candy floss, daisies and newspapers. Draco smells like mints, chocolate and potions. 

“I just hope that Daddy and Papa are not mad at me. I didn’t like what they said about me or Daddy or Papa...” Luna kissed his forehead and cuddled him close. 

“No, your Daddy and Papa are not upset at you.” She said, swaying back and forth just like Daddy does. 

“It’s true Teddy, Father is probably proud of you... Your Dad on the other hand...” 

“Why don’t you call Daddy, Daddy... He is your Daddy now, right, since Papa is my Papa now?” Teddy wanted to know, because he didn’t want his Daddy to feel sad because Draco doesn’t call him Daddy. 

Hearing a laugh from the door, all three heads turn towards it. There was Daddy standing with his arms crossed. 

“I don’t think your Daddy wants him for me to call him Daddy.” Teddy cocked his head to the side, why wouldn’t Daddy want that? 

“I would love for you to call me Daddy! Now come on kids I made dinner. Bangers and mash!” 

“Yay, dinner! Come on Draco and Luna!” Teddy bounces around. 

“Yes son, let’s go...” Draco whispered something that Teddy couldn’t hear but Daddy laughed really loud and threw his arm around his brother, who quickly, playfully, shoved him away. Draco really didn’t look upset… Teddy knew that Draco likes Daddy… Even if he pretends not too. 

Quickly he follows his nose into the kitchen, where Papa was waiting for them. This is what he has always wanted, a family dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you again for your continued support! You guys are amazing!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	10. Chapter 9

“Father! Really, you can’t be serious!” Draco said as he leaned forward in his chair in the Library where Lucius was supposedly being productive. Which he has not been in the past three days. Well not on work. 

“I am serious Draco, I want to do this right. I do not want this just to be about completing the bond. There is a place in America that I have already contacted; they have the marriage license ready. It will be legal and yes, it is muggle, before you say anything. We will be married outside, next to a beautiful canyon.” Lucius smiled as he remembered looking at the picture that were on the internet. They could get married and quickly. Then they could complete their bond. 

“How do you know if Potter will do it? There is a big difference between completing the bond and getting married. Father you just got together. Sure, he is your soul mate but, it’s just too fast!” The younger blond runs his fingers through his hair. Lucius doesn’t see the problem, Harry wouldn’t tell him no... Would he? 

“You haven’t even proposed! This is a mess. You want to do this tomorrow? In addition, you just expect my wife and I to watch Teddy, while you are off getting married. I guess it doesn’t matter if your son is there or not.” Ah, there was the problem... he wanted to be there. So throwing a tantrum is Draco’s way of saying he is upset. 

“Draco, you love Teddy I know, so that is not the real problem. The real problem is that you are not going to be there. I understand that it is upsetting, but this is just going to be a simple ceremony. We are going to get married so it can be proper between us. When we return, we will have a dinner to celebrate, this Saturday. 

The younger man still huffing, “Fine Father! You do whatever you want. Tell Teddy to bring over the next issue of The Incredible Hulk when you drop him off and go get married!” Draco grabbed a handful of powder and vanished in the green blaze. 

Lucius laughed to himself. That is something he didn't think he would ever hear his son say. He was thankful that Teddy is bringing out Draco’s human side. 

He stood up, now to go talk to a 4-year-old about marrying his Daddy. 

\------ 

Daddy is working on his stories and Papa is sitting in his library working, or so Teddy thought, until he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He looked up and there stood is Papa with a big smile on his face. Papa looks so much different than he did on Christmas Eve. 

“Hi Papa!” The little werewolf runs up to the blond throwing his arms around his legs. 

“Hi there Teddy, are you busy?” Papa picked him up and walked over to his bed sitting down. Papa always wore shirts with buttons, Teddy liked to try to button and unbutton them as he talked to the older man. 

“No, I was just playing, are you done working?!” The little boy bounced up and down on his Papa’s lap, he would love to play with him. 

“I am but I have something very important to ask you. Now you can tell me yes or no, okay?” With wide eyes, Teddy nods, wondering what the blond has to asks him. Hopefully it’s not a hard question. 

“I wanted to ask Daddy to marry me, but when we get married you would have to stay with your brother.” Teddy frowns and tears start to fall. His Papa looks upset, which made him really sad. His dark hair turned a deep blue, he didn’t like this. 

“You... you don’t want me anymore? Da... Daddy said that he would never leave me.” Papa pulls him into his chest, rubbing his hands up and down his back. 

“No love! That’s not what I meant. I’m so sorry. I meant when we go get married, you will be staying with your big brother because we are going far away. Then when we come back, we are going to have a big party. With Draco, Luna, Daddy, me and you.” Teddy rubs his eyes with his fist as looks up as his Papa. 

“And can Granny come too?” The blond kisses his forehead. 

“Yes, Granny can come too! We can eat really delicious food and have a special cake.” This sounded like a really good party. 

“Okay... That sounds really fun Papa!” 

“Good, so is it alright with you, if I marry your Daddy?” Teddy’s hair turned to the same blond hair as his Papa’s as he nodded excitedly. 

“Yes Papa you can marry Daddy.” Papa smiled a really big smile and kissed him loudly on the cheek. 

“Thank you Teddy. Now, I need your help for one more thing. Come, let us go to my library, but we have to be very quiet. We don’t want Daddy to know. Okay?” Teddy took the older man’s hand as they both quietly walk towards the library. 

Once in the library, Papa moved a picture from a wall and there was a door behind it. He placed his hand on it, and Teddy could feel magic in the air as the door popped open. Papa pulled out a dark wooden box that he placed on the desk. 

“Okay, I need your help picking out a ring for Daddy. Now, these rings are very important and mean a lot to me. So I need your help picking out which one you think would be best for Daddy, okay?” This seemed like a very important job and Teddy was so very excited to do it! 

“Yes Papa! I will help! I’ll pick the best ring for Daddy!” Papa placed his hand on the wooden box and it opened. The blond picked up the little boy and placed him on the desk so he could see inside. 

“Wow!” The little werewolf gasped. “Papa there are so many pretties in this box! It’s a treasure chest, isn’t it, are you a pirate? I thought you were a fairy.” Papa laughs and ruffles his hair. 

“Faeries have treasures too Teddy. Now, which ring do you think Daddy would like?” Looking down at the rows of rings Teddy took his time... 

There were so many different kinds, all different colors. Some had clear jewels, some had black jewels, some of the rings were yellow, and some were like silver, which he wasn’t allowed to touch. Daddy couldn’t wear those. 

Teddy let his fingers touch a couple until he finally spotted one he likes! “Papa this one! I think Daddy would love this one!” Little fingers pluck the ring out of the row, moving it in his fingers watching the light catch the pretty jewels. 

“Can I see?” The little boy smiles as he hands the ring over to his Papa. When the older man smiled back, he knew that he did a good job. His hair changes to pink out of excitement. 

“Is it a good ring Papa?!” Teddy sets up on his knees, looking at the ring again. Daddy will love it. 

The older man leans down and presses a kiss on his forehead. “I couldn’t have picked a better ring myself Teddy. Daddy is going to love this. Thank you so much! There is even a matching one, so mine can match his. The stone is just a different color. What do you think?” His Papa holds up both rings, they did match! 

“Yes!” They both laughed and Papa put away the treasure chest in the secret door, closing it and putting the picture back. 

“There is one last thing I need from you, but it won’t be until tomorrow. Can you keep this a secret Teddy?” It will be really hard, but he can keep it because Papa wanted him too. 

“Yes Papa, I promise I won’t tell Daddy.” 

“Won’t tell Daddy what?” Uh oh! Teddy didn’t hear his Daddy come in neither did Papa. 

“Teddy and I were about to go get a snack, something very chocolaty. I told him we couldn’t tell Daddy because you would think it would ruin our dinner.” His Daddy crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. 

“Well at least you could have invited me. I think chocolate sounds good, come on then, you both can help with dinner.” Teddy jumps into his Daddy’s open arms, watching his Papa wink at him as they walk out of the library. 

\------ 

Harry groans as he reaches for Lucius. Cracking open his left eye, he notices that he is alone. With a huff, he sits up and throws the covers off him. The younger man puts on his soul mate’s robe, and slowly makes his way out of the room. 

While passing Teddy’s room, he sees that his son is not in bed either. What are his boys up too, and what times is it? 9:30! He had a bit of a lie in today, no wonder everyone was up. 

Harry thought that he should start on breakfast, his family is probably hungry. He stops and smiles, he has a family, a real family that is his. Never in a million years did he think that this would happen. As he made his way to the kitchen, he heard music. The animagus opens the door and peeks inside, oh, it was a sight. Lucius and Teddy are having their very own concert with spatula microphones. Both were covered in flour and so was the counter. 

**But baby**   
**You hardly even notice**   
**When I try to show you this**   
**Song is meant to keep you**   
**From doin' what you're supposed to**   
**Wakin' up too early**   
**Maybe we could sleep in**   
**Make you banana pancakes**   
**Pretend like it's the weekend now**   
**We could pretend it all the time**   
**Can't you see that it's just rainin'**   
**There ain't no need to go outside**   
**Ain't no need, ain't no need**   
**Rain all day and I really really really don't mind**   
**Can't you see? Can't you see?**

**We gotta wake up slow**

When the song finishes, Harry claps his hands and whistles. “That was wonderful! Can you do an encore?” Lucius turns around quickly while Teddy jumps off the chair and runs into his arms. 

“Daddy! Papa and I are making Banana Pancakes! Just like the song! You hungry?” Both Harry and Teddy make their way over to Lucius. Who shouldn’t look as good as he does covered in flour. 

“I’m starving! You guys made breakfast all by yourselves?!” Lucius flicked his wand as the breakfast moves towards the table. The blond pulls him into his arms, leaning down he covers Harry’s lips with his own. Without hesitation, his arms wrap around the blond’s neck, deepening the kiss by trailing his tongue over those perfect lips. 

Lucius moans as he pulls away, earning a smile from his mate. “Come, our breakfast is going to get cold!” The blond winks at Teddy, Harry didn’t know what that was about. He wonders what that sneaky Slytherin was up too and why he got their son to go along with it. Maybe he shouldn’t eat their breakfast. 

“So how did I get so lucky to have breakfast made for me this morning?” Harry asked as he started to Teddy a plate together. Both the breakfast makers look at each other and then over to him, something was definitely going on,but what?

His son’s hair turns a bright pink as he places the plate of pancakes in front of him. The little boy quickly shoves a bite into his mouth. 

“Can’t we just do something for the man that we love....” Love? Did Lucius just say that he loves him? No he couldn’t have. 

“Love?” Teddy giggles as he continued to eat. Harry sets his fork down and clasps his hands together, waiting for an answer. Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach, the man that they love? 

“Yes, Harry, Teddy and I love you very much.” The older animagus heart was pounding out of his chest. Lucius loves him... Like really loves him... It’s not that strange of a concept seeing as Harry loves Lucius. 

“I. I love you too Lucius,” pausing briefly looking into beautiful grey eyes, “and I love you too, Teddy.” Harry feels his cheeks redden. His soul mate loves him, and he has the most perfect son. The blond leans over and places a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Now, I have a special treat, but you can’t have it until after we finish eating. Isn’t that right Teddy?” The little boy nods his head, his mouth still full. Harry raised his eyebrow he wanted to push but he didn’t, he would figure out what’s going on soon. 

The rest of the breakfast they talked about different things, Harry’s new children story, who would win in a fight Spiderman or Batman, which Teddy knew his favorite hero would win. Harry thought that Batman would win. Lucius just smiled and listened saying how could this Batman would win if he didn’t have super powers? 

Once Lucius sent the dishes into the kitchen, another plate came out with a dome on top. The breakfast was so huge he knew that he couldn’t eat another bite. Even though he would, because they worked so hard on the Pancakes. Which were surprisingly really good. 

Teddy was bouncing up and down in his chair, and his soulmate looked nervous. Why would he be nervous... It’s not like Harry wouldn’t eat whatever they made, hopefully it wouldn’t make him sick. 

“Harry, so before I show you what’s under this dome, I want to tell you that if you don’t like this it is all Teddy’s fault!” The blond said with a big smile, as his son jumps up. 

“Hey! I know Daddy will love it! Won’t you Daddy.” Harry pulls Teddy over placing him on his lap. 

“I’m sure I will love it Teddy.” The younger man nuzzles into his son’s hair. “Okay let’s see it then.” Long fingers grasp the handle pulling off the dome, on the platter sat a ring. Merlin that, that can’t be THE Ring right? Maybe it is THE Ring, he wouldn’t say no if it was. Which is crazy right? They haven’t even been together that long, but he loves him and he is his soulmate. 

“I know this might seem sudden, that some people might think that I am crazy for asking this so soon. But.” Lucius takes a breath and starts to sing. 

**Baby, the sun is shining**   
**Dogwoods are comin' in bloom**   
**Put on your white dress**   
**Yeah 'cause, oh baby, it's a good day for marrying you**   
**I'll call my mama and daddy**   
**Baby, you call yours too**   
**Put on your white dress**   
**Yeah 'cause, oh baby, it's a good day for marrying you**

**It's good day, it's about to get better**   
**Every dream is about to come true**   
**No reason to wait, we got the weather**   
**We just need our "do's"**

Harry’s eyes widen as he listens to the song. Lucius is asking him to marry him, don’t just sit there say something! His mouth opened and closed, there were no words. 

“Will you Marry me Harry? Like the song says it’s a good day for Marrying you. I have the port key ready, the minister, and the hotel room for after... I know we need to complete our bond Love, but I want to do it right. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to be married when we complete our bond. This is soon, but I’ve waited my whole life for you now that I have you I don’t want to wait any longer.” His soulmate moves around the table picking up the ring, and gets on one knee. 

Harry felt tears down his face, your soulmate wants to marry you. He always thought he would never have a soulmate. Teddy touch is what brought him back from his thoughts. 

“Daddy?” Harry looks down at his son and then deep into Lucius’ eyes. The blond looks nervous, he should really say something. 

“Yes, I’ll marry you Lucius!” Harry held out his left and the older man slips it onto his ring finger. The band was yellow gold, in the center an emerald sat with diamonds surrounding it. It wasn’t a small jewel, this had to be an heirloom. Which made it a lot more precious. His Fiancé cups his face bringing their lips together, not deepening the kiss too much seeing as their son was on his lap. 

“Daddy said yes Papa!” Lucius winks at the werewolf as he pulls away slowly. 

“Of course, Daddy said yes, who would say no to me.” If Harry wasn’t so happy, he would have rolled his eyes, but it’s true he couldn’t have said no to Lucius. “Okay so we don’t have much time, the port key leaves at 5. It will be 1pm there, we will be able to get ready at the chapel, then take a what’s it call not a plane but.. Helocopter?” 

“A Helicopter Papa.” The little boy said with a smile, Harry’s head was spinning but he continued to listen. 

“Yes a Helicopter, then we will travel to the Grand Canyon. That is where we are going to get married. For dinner I have gotten us a reservation at a steak house. Afterwards, it’s off to our honeymoon suite.” Lucius voice grows husky as he licks his lips. Gods could his mate be any more attractive. 

“Okay, so we are only going to be gone for a night right, I don’t want to leave Teddy that long. I’m guessing that you have packed us, so I don’t need to do that... Is Draco okay with this? I don’t want him to hate me anymore than he does already. Is it even legal for us to get married? I know how muggles feel about same sex couples, are you doing this just because you feel like it’s what you have to do.. Or do you really want to marry me.” Lucius laughs as he picks up Teddy off his lap and places him on the floor. 

“Go get what you want to bring to Draco and Luna’s tonight Teddy, I have to talk to Daddy.” The little boy nods and runs to his room. 

Lucius lips was on his, as soon as they were alone. All the stress that he was thinking about melted away. Yes, this... this right here is why he is ready to marry this man. It didn’t matter that they just found out they were soulmates. They loved each other and they are getting married. Merlin Married! 

“My Harry, don’t worry. We will only be gone less than a day, I did pack us and had a special tux made just for you. Draco knows and he is just upset his is not going to be there, but I told him this was just for us we are going to have a dinner party on Saturday to celebrate our wedding. It will be legal because in this state same sex couples can marry that’s why I picked it.” Long fingers move through his hair as he is pulled into another kiss. The older man’s tongue slides across his lips, opening up Lucius dominates the kiss. Not pulling away until they both needed a breath. 

“Harry, I do love you... I’m marrying you because I do love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just want to do this properly; I want you to be mine in all ways.” Lucius magic caressing his he couldn’t help but smile... 

“I want to be yours in all ways... So, I guess that means we are getting married today!” Then it hit him, he is getting married today! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that you are still enjoying this story! I love them so much! I want to shout out to Dragon_Princess_88 again for their hard work! I couldn't have gotten this out without you! 
> 
> I also want to thank everyone for their continued support! You guys are amazing and mean so much to me! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry it's been a while for this fic! I wanted to get it out to you!

Harry groans as he throws himself on the bed, married he is getting married.  He looked around his room, a  black three - piece suit hung on the door, with a beautiful  green  paisley tie and pocket square. Gold cuff links sat on the dresser, along with Lucius’ ring that matches his perfectly.

This couldn’t be really happening could it? In his mind Harry knows that this is too quick, he shouldn’t be thinking about marrying this man. They have known that they were soul mates for what seems like 10 minutes some days, and then other it has felt like he has always been with Lucius. 

Harry looks at the ceiling as little footsteps echoed down the hall. He prepares for his son to run and jump on the bed. Which he did, making them bounce up and down. 

“Daddy! Papa wanted me to come  checks up on you, it’s time for me to go over to Draco and Luna’s. I packed a lot of comic books and then my Hayes and Lucian figures and Moony of course.” Harry sat up and pulled his son on his lap, cuddling him close.

“I know I should be getting  ready; I’m just thinking.” The  animagus presses a kiss into his son’s blue hair. 

“What are you thinking about, are you sad Daddy you look kind of sad? You and Papa are getting married today you shouldn’t be sad! You should be happy because now he really is going to be my Papa and you are going to live happily ever after. That’s what in my books that you wrote Daddy, and then you and Papa can have me another brother, so I don’t have to be the youngest.” Teddy cups his face and rubs their noses together. 

“I’m not sad Teddy, I just am worried that maybe it’s too soon.” Harry sighs this is the last thing that he should be talking to his 4 - year - old son about. ‘Good going Harry, father of the year award goes to you.’ He said to himself, as he pulls the werewolf into a hug. 

“Daddy, do you love Papa? He is your soul mate right? You said when I get my soul mate that I will be in love and he or she will treat me the bestest and I will love them.” Teddy said as he scrunches up his nose. Could his son be any more perfect, standing up with Teddy still in his arms he flicks his wrist as the suit is packed away in the dress bag and an overnight bag is pack with everything that he would need.

“You are right Teddy what would I do without you. Come on let’s go drop you off at your big brothers so me and Papa can get married.” The little boy howled in happiness as  he jumped off  the bed running towards the door.

Walking out into the library, with Teddy in his arms. Harry saw his  finacé standing by the  fireplace with an overnight bag in his hand and a dress bag slung across his shoulder, looking like he just stepped off of a cover of a magazine. 

“Papa! I'm ready go to!” Teddy wiggles out of his arms as harry couldn’t take his eyes away from Lucius. Who was smirking at him, damn that man, he knows that he looks good, but harry could tell that Lucius was feeling the same way about  him? Their bond snapped into place when they made eye contact.

“Perfect little one, okay Daddy let’s go get married.” With his free hand Lucius pulled him to his chest and pressed a kiss on his lips. It was just long enough for him to need to take a breath. With one last kiss Lucius went through the floo and Harry soon followed.

\-----

Lucius had his arms around Harry as they held the old bottle opener international port key. “Okay my Harry, are you ready?” The blond looks down into those beautiful emerald eyes, he couldn’t believe that he was going to marry his soulmate. No matter how many times that he has said that in his head, it still doesn’t seem real. He is marrying Harry James Potter of all people The Savior of the Wizarding World, The Boy Who Live. Marrying a spy for the light who many thoughts was a death eater, he still got looks from the witch and wizards even after it came out of his status as a spy. It didn’t matter everyone’s opinion was tainted by then. That is why he left that world behind. 

“Y..Yes I’m ready.” Harry stutters, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. Wondering how red he could make him tonight. Not that he was thinking about the wedding night too much, well okay maybe he was thinking about the wedding night. Who wouldn’t with how beautiful his soul mate is, those emerald eyes, that just fucked hair, and let’s not forget those perfect lips. Lucius shakes his head trying to get the imaged of Harry out of his mind.

A moment later they both popped away, moments later they appear behind a grand building. Lucius looks up and smiles, feeling Harry tighten around him.

“Lucius is this where we are getting married?” The smaller man looks up at him, in awe those beautiful green eyes sparkle. 

“No, this is just where we are getting ready. Come we are going to be late.” The blond pulls his fiancé into the building. Walking in the atmosphere was elegant and pristine, at the front counter stood a beautiful woman with perfectly curled black hair and honey brown eyes. 

“Hello gentleman, let me guess Lucius Malfoy? I have been expecting you! I’m Shawna  how was your flight?” Lucius turns on his perfect Malfoy charm. 

“Yes, and this is my handsome husband to be Harry.” She shook both of their hands smiling brightly at them.

“Nice to meet you.” Lucius has noticed that Harry really shy, as he looked back down at the counter. He would have thought that the man would change after being in the papers since he came to the wizarding world. 

“Okay so, I figured you would want to get changed and once you are ready the helicopter will take you to the canyon. Then that is where Elvis is going to marry you.” Harry’s head pops up and looks up at him with a bright smile. 

“Elvis? Lucius Elvis is marrying us?” Lucius was confused, did Harry know this Elvis guy personally? 

“That’s what she said Harry.” The younger man laughed and wrapped his arms around the blonde‘s middle. Lucius bent down and placed a kiss into his hair, what has gotten into his Fiancé. 

“Follow me and we will show you where you can get changed.” With his arms still around Harry they walk towards a row of doors. Before they split up Lucius cups Harry’s face, pulling him close their lips touch. It was the softest of kisses, not wanting to deepen it he places another soft kiss before pulling away.

“I love you my Harry.” He knew he left the man blushing as he heard an ‘I love you too’. 

The older man unzipped his dress bag his white  3-piece suit hung perfectly, it matched Harry’s perfectly. He knew that he was going to look perfect with the same green paisley tie and pocket square. He quickly changed giving himself a few extra moments to fix his hair. Lucius didn’t leave until he was perfect, which didn’t take that long. He was a Malfoy of course they don’t need that long to get ready because they are perfect, or he would like to think but right now he could feel his nerves a little bit. The older wizard couldn’t help but to think this might all be a dream and he is going to wake up any moment alone in his bed. 

A soft knock on the door made him jump slightly, flicking his wand everything was packed away perfectly. His hand grasps the handled and pulls open the door only to stop in his tracks. There stood Harry in his black suit, Lucius tried to swallow his mouth was suddenly dry. Gods did he look beautiful, the raven colored hair styled just how he liked it, his green eyes sparkling, and his lips ready to kiss. Harry must have felt the same way because his face turned a couple shades of red as he  looks at him. Finally breaking the trance Lucius held out his arm.

“Are you ready to get married my Harry?” The younger man too his arm as they walked over to Shawna. 

“Y.. Yes I'm ready.” Harry stuttered out, Lucius squeezed his arm gently. 

\-----

Harry was looking out of the window , watching  as they got closer to the  canyon .  Lucius hasn’t let go of his hand since stepping onto the helicopter. He knew that Lucius wouldn’t admit that he was afraid ,  no not a Malfoy.  He smiled to himself soon he will be a Malfoy. 

The real shock of the  day was when Shawna said that they were getting married by Elvis. He didn’t think that Lucius would  be into  that type of wedding, he figured it would be very elegant wedding. When he looked around at the settings even with Elvis officiating the wedding . 

The helicopter slowly descends, when they touched down Lucius looked over at him and smiled.  “Are you ready future Mr. Malfoy?” Harry knows his heart couldn’t beat any faster, he was getting married.

“Yes, I'm ready.” The younger man allowed his fiancé to help he out  of the helicopter. They both followed their guide as the walk towards where the wedding was going to be held. 

“Okay so Elvis is going to sing as you both walk in. Then once that is complete you will have your pictures and then we will head  back, and you can start your wedding night!” Shawna said with a wink. Harry looked over at his fiancé the wedding night, gods he couldn’t wait for the wedding night! 

Lucius pressed a kiss to his cheek before he clasps their hands together. As they walked to their destination music started to play. 

** Wise men say, **   
** "Only fools rush in" **   
** But I can't help falling in love with you **

** Shall I stay, would it be a sin? **   
** If I can't help falling in love with you **

** Like the river flows **   
** Shortly to the sea **   
** Darling, so we go **   
** Some things were meant to be **

** Take my hand, take my whole life too **   
** 'Cause ** ** I can't help falling in love with  ** ** you **

Standing by a beautiful arch was a man dressed up as Elvis, wearing his white cape and bell bottoms. Harry would have wanted to laugh if he didn’t look over at his fiancé who has the happiest look on his face. Lucius Malfoy is the most beautiful man he has ever seen. 

** Like the river flows **   
** Shortly to the sea **   
** Darling, so we go **   
** Some things were meant to be, oh **

** Take my hand, take my whole life too **   
** 'Cause ** ** I can't help falling in love with you **   
** 'Cause ** ** I can't help falling in love with you **

** But I can't help falling in love with you **

Once the song was complete Lucius and Harry stood in front of the over the top Elvis impersonator. 

“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the  exchange of solemn vows between Harry James Potter and Lucius  _ "WHO LOVES YA, BABY?" Malfoy _ .” Elvis said as he gyrated his hips around.

Harry looks deep into Lucius eyes as he tries not to giggle, his soul mate’s thumb tracing over their soul mate tattoo. 

“Harry, repeat after me It only took one night to get stuck on you, and now my wish came true, you big  hunka hunka burnin '  love!I thought you were  nothin ' but a hound dog,  cryin ' all the time,   
but now I know you're my teddy bear  'cause tigers play too rough and lions  ain't the kind you love enough.  So kiss me quick and love me tender for I can't help falling in love with you.” The man curled his lip and smiled.

Harry took the ring out of his pocked and placed it on the tip of Lucius ring finger.

“It... It  o..o .. only took one night to get stuck on you, and now my wish came true, you big  hunka hunka burnin ' love!” 

He took a deep breath as tears start to burn his eyes. 

“I thought you were  nothin ' but a hound dog,  cryin ' all the  time,but now I know you're my teddy bear  'cause tigers play too rough and lions  ain't the kind you love enough.  So kiss me quick and love me tender for I can't help falling in love with you.” Harry slipped the ring on the blonde’s finger he let out his breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Lucius took the ring out of his pocket as Elvis started to give him his vows. 

_ “Lucius WHO LOVES YA, BABY? Malfoy _ , repeat after me It took a hard headed man to make me king of the whole wide world. I thought you were the devil in disguise but you turned out to be my puppet on a string. I used to live in the hotel down the end of lonely street but now it's Viva Las Vegas  'cause I need your love tonight. “ Elvis did another jig pointing his fingers at each of them. 

“It took a hard headed man to make me king of the whole wide world. I thought you were the devil in disguise but you turned out to be my puppet on a string.” Lucius ran his fingers through his hair cupping his face, which Harry could feel the tears falling down. 

“I used to live in the hotel down the end of lonely street but now it's Viva Las Vegas  'cause I need your love tonight.” Lucius slid on the ring, and their magic reached out and caressed each other, their bond growing stronger. 

Harry looks down at the ring and then back up to his Husband? Husband. He has a husband, a very attractive perfectly made for him husband. Tears still fell from his eyes as he looks back at Lucius who himself looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

“By the powers vested in me I now pronounce you "Husband and Husband" but remember, there is no return to sender. You may kiss your man.” Lucius dips Harry their lips crushing together, pouring out all the love, and happiness. They slowly pull apart as the two witnesses whistle. 

“Please join me in welcoming  _ Mr. AND Mr. WHO LOVES YA, BABY? Malfoy _ ..”

“I love you Harry James Malfoy.” Lucius said pulling him into another kiss.

“I love you too Lucius Nicholas Malfoy” Harry said on his husband’s lips, before he nipped at the blonde’s bottom lip.

The music started to play as Elvis serenaded them again as  they walked back down the aisle. 

** Love me tender, **

** love me sweet, **

** never let me go. **

** You have made my life complete, **

** and I love you so. **

** Love me tender, **

** love me true, **

** all my dreams fulfilled. **

** For my darlin' I love you, **

** and I always will. **

****

** Love me tender, **

** love me long, **

** take me to your heart. **

** For it's there that I belong, **

** and we'll never part. **

****

** Love me tender, **

** love me dear, **

** tell me you are mine. **

** I'll be yours through all the years, **

** till the end of time. **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone like this chapter! Next chapter is the wedding night!!!!! Thank you so much for your continued support. You guys are amazing. Right now I'm taking request of anything that you might like for me to write. I can't wait to hear from you!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I know that it's late but I wanted to get it out today! I read through it quickly so hopefully not too many errors!

Teddy had his arm crossed staring at his older brother, his honey eyes staring into blue. It was quiet as Luna went to start on dinner, she said that she would make something special and yummy. He felt his eyes start to get itchy, he needed to blink. Teddy did not want to lose, he has already lost twice. 

“Draco, Teddy, Dinnertime.” Luna’s fairy voice came from the kitchen. 

His big brother blinked as he said “Coming.”

With a squeal Teddy popped up, “I won! You blinked!” Draco scowled at him, oh no he didn’t want his brother mad at him. The little werewolf looked down quickly, he hopes that Draco wasn’t too upset with him and would want to read comic books to him like he promised. Since Papa or Daddy couldn’t. 

“I’m sorry Draco!” Teddy felt his bottom lip pop out, he didn’t want to cry but he can’t help it.

“Don’t be brat, you beat me fair and square! Now come on Luna is waiting on us.” Teddy took his big brother’s hand as they walk into the dining room where there was mac and cheese, there was other thing but he was just excited for the cheesy noodles! 

After dinner, and bathtime, Teddy sat on the bed with Luna and Draco. “Do you think that Papa and Daddy are married yet?” Luna played with his hair, as Draco opened up a Spiderman comic book. 

“Yes, and I bet they are missing you.” The blond fairy said with a smile, he loved Luna he could see why she was Draco’s soulmate.

“Do you miss them Draco?” His older brother looked at him with a weird face, he does that sometimes. 

“Yes, I guess I miss them. They will be back soon, tomorrow morning I think Luna is going to make pancakes in fun creature shapes.” 

“Yes, all of the important ones! Though little ones like yourself should be getting sleep, little werewolf cubs need all the sleep they can get.” She leans down and kisses the top of his forehead, it was nice having someone besides his Daddy like that he was a werewolf. Other wizards and witches werent so nice. It was a long time ago but Teddy remembers. 

“You and Luna should have a baby. You would be good Mummy and Daddy.” Those green eyes closed, as he fell into a deep sleep. 

\----

When the photos were finally finished! Lucius interlaced his fingers with his husband’s, he shouldn’t feel as giddy as he does, he is a Malfoy. Harry looks down at their hands, smiling he does the same. The younger man’s ring was sparkling in the desert sun. 

“That is really sexy.” The smaller man said with a shy smile. Lucius’ thumb rubs across their soul tattoo, emerald eyes looking up at him. He could see love, and arousal, gods he couldn’t wait to get to the hotel. 

“I agree with Mr. Malfoy. Now, I have reservations at this steak house, then afterwards how about we find our hotel and consummate our marriage.” Lucius pulled the smaller hand to his lips and brushed a kiss over it. 

“Consummate our marriage, how romantic of you. I would have thought someone to your standard would say I'm going to make love to you.” Harry said cheekily, fluttering his eyelashes. 

Lucius pulls his husband into his arms crushing their lips together dipping him dramatically. Harry moans as he deepens the kiss, he sucks lightly on his tongue. Not pulling away until both were in dire need of a breath Lucius presses their foreheads together. 

“My Harry, I will make love to you. I will make your magic sing, I will make it so the only thing you know is my name and how I pleasure you.” With a smirk he pulls his husband into the helicopter. “I love you Harry.” He said huskily looking deep into his husband's eyes.

“I love you too.”

The dinner was fantastic, Lucius couldn’t keep his eyes or hand’s off of his husband. He couldn’t believe how great it felt to have his soulmate as his husband. Yes he has been married before but it didn’t feel like this. The marriage before was just because of a contract. This is the first and only time he would marry for love. 

On their taxi ride to the hotel, Harry was practically in his lap. The younger man was cute after a few glasses of wine,his cheeks have a beautiful blush that has been there since their vows. His lips were puffy from the kisses that Lucius has been stealing in the back of the car.

“Lucius, I love you. I never thought i would love someone, but now that I have you I will love you forever.” Harry said on his lips before he crushed them together, the kiss was sloppy but perfect. 

The car stopped as they continued to kiss, groaning Lucius pulled away. “We are here my love.” Lust blown eyes look at him, gods he is the most gorgeous man. 

“Good!” Harry said in a low giggle. The blond pulls his husband out of the car throwing the muggle money to the driver, not caring how much he overpaid. “Whoa!” Harry said in almost a whisper, stopped in front of the building. He could feel the magic all around them, it must have been a wizard hotel. 

“Lucius! This is too much! Look there is a garden, Lucius can we walk around the garden. It’s beautiful!” Never has he seen Harry this excited about something, and he wasn’t going to be the one that told him no. They will still have their perfect wedding night and it is still early, leaning down he pressed a kiss into his raven colored hair.

“It’s not too much, it is just enough. Now how about we go check in and get changed and we can take a romantic walk in the gardens.” Lucius ushered the younger man into the hotel, it was going to be the most perfect night.

\-----

They were in the honeymoon suit, the most luxurious one. Or so the woman at the front desk said. Lucius grabbed his hand and practically pulled him towards the lift, he tried to take in everything before he was whisked away. They will have to holiday here soon, maybe bring Luna and Draco. 

Harry squealed as he was picked up bridal style as soon as they left the lift. He quickly threw his arms around his husband’s neck. 

“Lucius what are you doing? You are going to hurt yourself, p..put me down!” He knew that he was smiling like a fool, he doesn’t think he has even been this happy. The only other time was on Teddy’s adoption day.

“You weigh nothing, My Harry, plus it’s tradition.” The older man pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m not a woman you know.” Harry said with a playful pout, not really caring.

“I know that you are not a woman, I have seen proof of that.” Luicus whispered huskily in his ear, tugging at his lobe with his teeth.

Okay maybe they will have to take that walk after, or before they leave tomorrow. 

“Lucius,” turning his head, their lips met. The olderman fumbled with the card key knowing that it being electric it might explode if they used magic. The door clicked and was pushed open, as they continued to kiss and walk. 

Once they were in Lucius gently set him down in the foyer, breaking their kiss. Harry whines at the loss, he wasn’t finished. 

“Don’t whine my love, you were the one that wanted to take a walk, I would be alright if you wanted to go straight to our wedding bed.” Harry was about to answer until the room caught his eye. 

“Oh gods Lucius, this is beautiful! You are going to have to bring me back here when we have more time.” The room was black and white, with a pop of green ever so often. A full kitchen, bar and sitting room. Wanting to see more Harry fled towards the open door that had a hallway. The first room he saw was the bathroom. It had dual sinks and mirrors, a shower with multiple heads, and what really excited Harry was the huge bathtub. It was big enough for at least four people, which he can’t wait to get Lucius in. They must take a bath after everything, maybe tonight or in the morning before they leave or why not both. 

He felt arms wrap around him as he was pulled back into a firm body. “Hmm we will have to take a bath so I can get you all clean, after I get you dirty.” 

The older man’s lips trail down his neck, his eyes almost flutter shut but he wanted to keep them open. The picture that he saw in the mirror was too hot to not want to look. He knows that he should be embarrassed about how bad he wants this man but he is not. 

“Lucius, please.” He turns around wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck, with a smirk Lucius leaned down and kissed him.

This kiss was unlike any other, how many different kinds of kisses could one man have. This was so soft but passionate. His tongue was mapping out every inch of Harry’s mouth, feeling a tug they made their way to another room. 

Harry opened his eyes and took in the room as he pulled away for a breath. The room was the same black and white, the bed was huge dark oak, and the fireplace was popping and cracking with small red flames.

Lucius’ hands unbuttoning his jacket as he nipped at his neck brought him back. His magic was humming, burning up it’s like it knew they were about to complete the bond.

“Lucius, i’m so hot.. I need you.” Harry, being impatient flicked his wrist, spelling them both naked. This being the first time that he saw his husband, his soulmate completely naked. The older man’s skin was a flawless porcelain, his hair was still perfect, eyes beautiful and sparkling. He let his eyes slip further down his chest that had white hair that trailed down his chest to stomach and then further down. That is when he saw his husband’s dripping erection standing tall against his stomach. A moan escaped his lips biting his lips he felt a finger under his chin lifting his head up. 

“Do you like what you see, because I do. Harry you are simply exquisite.” Lucius hands slide down down to his ass gently massaging them. “My Harry, tonight is a very special and important night. I am going to make love to you.” The older man kissed the corner of his mouth slowly moving down, as they walked back towards the bed. “I’m going to make sure you are completely ready for me, I know you are going to be perfect My Harry. You were made just for me, no one else will ever see this body, no one will ever make you feel like this.” He jumped as he felt Lucius hand on his cock stroking so lightly. 

“Oh gods, Lucius!” The bed hit the back of his knees as he felt himself fall down on the bed. His husband's touch was almost enough to make him come undone, he was going to be done before anything else could happen if he didn’t stop touching him, and talking the way he is.

“Look at you, getting nice and flushed, wanting me already. Can you feel it My Harry, can you feel our magic begging to be complete.” Harry quickly moved up towards the pillows as Lucius climbed on the bed. The younger man let his leg fall open, inviting his soulmate in. 

\----

Lucius couldn’t tear his eyes away from his husband, looking so ready for him. Body flushed, thighs wide open. He quickly moved towards him, getting on his stomach he moved the younger man’s legs on his shoulders. 

“Fuck, Lucius what are you doing?” Harry moans out as Lucius pulls his two beautiful globes apart, seeing that beautiful pink muscle spasm. 

“I have been wanting to taste you, I'm going to open you up. I’m going to make you come undone with just my tongue. Then i’m going to turn you over and take you.” The blond couldn’t wait any longer he leaned forwards, licking tasting his soulmate. 

“Y..Yes Lucius…” Harry yelled out, thankfully each room already had a silencing spell. 

Lucius moved his hands around to hold the younger man’s hips down as he continued to lick and suck. Pointing his tongue he continues to fuck him with it. He could tell that his husband wasn’t going to last much longer.

He pulled away and started to bite the younger man’s thigh. “Come on My Harry, tell me how good it feels, do you want to come?” Harry’s hands fisted the duvet, green eyes open and wild.

“Yes, please Lucius. It feels so good. Please let me come.” God he felt like a teenager, he could embarrass himself right now without even taking his husband. 

“Don’t worry My Harry. I will take care of you.” His tongue found that beautiful pink muscle again moving one had off of Harry’s hip. He inserted a finger next to his tongue opening up his husband more. 

“Shit! Yes! More, please more!” Lucius moved his finger in deeper curling up brushing across that wonderful bundle of nerves. Harry arches up, his pleasure taking over as he comes undone. 

Lucius sits up with a smirk on his face adding another finger moving slowly in and out, still brushing over his prostate. Harry jerked each time, he knew the younger man was over sensitive.

“You are so gorgeous My Harry, are you ready My Love,My Heart?” Harry pulled him down into a bruising kiss, it was all teeth and tongues. Lucius pulled away quickly and turned the younger man over. A small oomf was heard before the younger man was keening as he inserted three fingers back into him. 

“Tell me what you want Harry, do you want my cock inside you? Do you want to fill you up?” Lucius casted two spells one for protection, he does want children with Harry but not just yet and the other made Harry slick for him. 

“Gods yes please Lucius, I want you to fuck me, I want you to fill me.” The older man lines up behind that glorious arse that was in the air. His hands trail up his back, then back down digging in with his dull nails. 

“Okay My Harry, don’t worry I’ll take care of you.” Lucius lined up and then grabbed Harry’s hips and thrust slowly into him. He threw his head back, never has he felt something so hot and so tight. Harry fit him like a glove. “Gods you are perfect, made just for me love. My soulmate, hold on My Harry.” He gave warning before he slammed into the smaller man, his hand gripped those hips as he started a steady speed. The lights in the room started to flicker as he sped up, their magic was whirling around the room, it was powerful. Lucuis has never felt this much power before, picking up his speed he wanted his husband to go when he did. Which he could tell that Harry wasn’t too far away. Snaking his hand around he started to stroke that beautiful cock. His thumb swipes over the head colleting the precome that collected there. 

“Yes… Fuck… SO CLOSE Lucius… DON’T FUCKING STOP!” Lucius felt Harry squeeze around him as the younger man coated his hand and the bed with his release. “LUCIUS!” He cried. 

Lucius slammed into him two more times before his release into his husband. “HARRY!” There was an explosion, all the light bulbs burst as their magic came crashing into each other. He couldn’t help but lean on top of the younger man pulling him down and into his arms. 

\-----

Harry tried to catch his breath, never has he had an orgasm that strong. It was like he felt both of their pleasure. How was that possible?

“I felt it too, My Harry.” He turned around looking into those beautiful blue eyes. 

“I didn’t say anything out loud, how did you know you, can read my mind?” Harry didn’t know how he would like it if he could read someone’s mind. Then he felt something in his chest amusement and sadness?

“No My Harry, I could feel it.” Lucius put his hand by his heart and Harry mirrored him. “Our bond is complete, we are connected.” Harry couldn’t help but tear up, he has a perfect soulmate, he is married and the bond is complete. He and Teddy will never be alone again. 

The older man cupped his face wiping the tears from his cheeks. “I love you My Harry, you and Teddy will never be alone again.” Lucius picked up his wand that was on the floor, with a flick of his wrist the sound of water filled the room. “Now I think I promised I would get you all dirty now I'm going to get you all clean.” 

“Okaaaaa…” Harry squealed again as the blond picked him up again moving towards the bathroom. The tub had bubbles that smelled of vanilla. 

Lucuis finally put him down, but kissed him before he could say anything. Harry just melted into his arms. “Get in My Harry the water should be perfect.”

Harry nodded and slipped into the almost too hot water groaning. The time difference was finally catching up to him. The blond entered and sat right behind him and pulled him flush into him.

“I love you Harry Malfoy.” Lucius whispered in his ear. 

“I love you too Lucius Malfoy.” Harry blushed and let his husband take care of him.

Harry must have fallen asleep, when he was awoken by a yell “POTTER. FATHER!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO They had their honeymoon! I hope everyone liked it!!! Thank you so much for your continued support. You guys are truly amazing! I hope everyone is safe! Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	13. Chapter 12

Flash Back

Harry paced around The Burrow hands clenching and unclenching. Even during the war he has never been this upset and scared.

“HERMIONE where is he? I'm not going to ask again! He is just a baby, do you understand what it is like?” He rolled his eyes of course not because she had two loving parents. “No you don’t understand.” 

Hermione walked up to him reaching out trying to calm him down but he quickly flinched away. 

“Harry, there isn’t anything that I can do. Andie has tried, I know that he is just a baby but he is a werewolf. Even though I’m trying to change the law it is just so fresh out of the war and where some of the werewolves stood it just makes it harder on them.” He looked over at Andi who had her head in her hands. 

“Hermione, I need you to tell me where he is. I am going to go get my godson and then I’m leaving this horrible place.” Andi looked up at him, tears staining her face. He felt his heart break, he already talked with the older woman. Once they found out about his little furry problem, Harry spent more time with Teddy. They already made all the legal changes Harry had adopted his godson. 

“Harry dear, you are too young to even think about raising a toddler. You are so young yourself.” Mrs. Weasley walks in with Ron who of course had his mouth full of food. Was he just now seeing these people for who they really were. 

“Mrs. Weasley, I’m going to go get my godson and we are going to leave.” He gritted out through his teeth. 

“Harry be reasonable, I'm sure that Andie wouldn’t want her grandson.” Molly quickly moved back as the other witch stood up and pointed a finger at her.

“You don’t know what I want Molly, I have lost everything! I refused to lose my grandson because of him being a werewolf! Harry would never take him away from me.” The older witch walked over and grasped his hand with both of hers. “Hermione where is my grandson?!”

The younger witch jumped as she felt Andi’s magic lash out. “S..St Mungos! 8th floor!” Harry’s eyes widened and popped away.

End of flashback. 

\----

Hearing Malfoy’s yell in his dreamy state made him jump. When did he get out of the tub? Lucius who was cuddled up beside him jumped as well. The first thing that came to mind was Teddy, throwing on pants he ran towards the floo Harry sat down and saw Draco in the green flames. 

“What’s going on? What’s wrong with Teddy?” Harry was trying to breath, he knew he shouldn’t have left Teddy, he should have just had all of them come, or maybe had Andie watch him. How could he trust Malfoy with his son?” The touch of his husband made him calm but only a little, the older man sat behind him moving his arms around him. 

“He is not hurt POTTER! He just woke up screaming, like I'm used to nightmares Potter but this is something different. He won’t calm down, he keeps yelling for you. I..I know that this is your honeymoon night but Luna is holding him right now, but he is fighting her. Potter what happened to him?” Harry was shocked to hear the pain in Malfoy’s voice, he felt his husband squeeze across his stomach. He looked back into wide blue eyes and he sighed. 

“I’ll be right though okay tell him i’m coming. Then after I get him calm we will talk about it.” Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and yelled out his destination, knowing Lucius would get their things. 

The sounds of Teddy yelling for him hit as soon as he stepped out of the floo. “P..Please.. I..I want my Daddy, I won’t be bad. I won’t bite or scratch anyone. DADDY!” Tears prick his eyes as he runs towards the sound of his son, it was coming from upstairs. 

He found Luna holding his son trying to calm him. “Look my little wolf Daddy is home.” Luna said sweetly to his son who jumped up from her lap wild eyed and quickly. Using all of his strength he knocked him over but Harry just braced for the fall.

“It’s okay Teddy, Daddy is here now, you are okay.” Draco stood next to him and watched as Teddy calmed down. 

“I’m sorry Potter, he was fine when he went to bed. I read him his comic books and he had dinner, I did everything you told me to do. I swear.” Lucius cut him off, Harry looked up and saw his husband whose blue eyes were tired but his Malfoy mask nowhere in sight

“We know you wouldn’t do anything son, how is he Harry?” The older blond said, bending down placing a hand on his youngest son’s back. Harry looked down and saw that Teddy was already asleep in his arms. 

“He seems to be okay right now. I’m sorry Draco, I didn’t think he would have a night terror. It's been so long since he has had one.” Harry could feel his husband tense up, and a feeling of guilt washed over him that wasn’t his. 

“It’s my fault when I said that at the wedding it was only going to be you and I, I said that he would be staying with Draco and Luna. He thought I meant forever, he even said that you wouldn’t ever leave him.” Harry understood, he hasn’t told Lucius anything about Teddy's past. When could he have, everything has happened so fast. He wouldn’t change it but it has been a whirlwind romance.

Harry leaned forward and kissed his husband’s lips softly. “It’s not your fault, you didn’t know I think it is time that we all had a talk. As long as he can smell me he will be okay, Lucius. Do you have our stuff?” The older blond nodded and held out Harry’s shrunken bag. 

Unshrinking it he takes out the shirt that he wore earlier, gently he wrapped in around the little werewolf. With a kiss he placed his son on the bed.

“I’ll make some calming tea, Draco. How about you take them into the sitting room and I'll be right there.” Luna kissed her husband and flowed out the door.

“Come on you can tell us about your wedding also.” Draco whose blond hair was sticking up everywhere and was wearing lounge pants and a shirt. 

Harry looked down at Teddy, the little werewolf was so exhausted he looked like his normal self which looked so much like Remus. 

Harry nodded and walked towards the door, thinking Lucius was behind him until he turned around seeing his husband sitting on the bed, his fingers running through his son’s hair. 

“Come on my husband, he will be okay. After we talk to M.. Draco, we can just go home and you can hold me for the rest of the night. ” Harry was worried about his son, but he knows that he will be okay. This was normal, Teddy would have these terrors every night at the beginning, it doesn't get easier to see his son so upset. 

“Okay My Harry, you sure he will be okay?” Harry walked over to his husband holding out his hands pulling him up from the bed. 

“Yes he will be, tomorrow he won’t remember. If we take him tonight it will be worse when he wakes up, he will be embarrassed. He has done this with Andi before and when I brought him home he was heartbroken” He wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck, nuzzling into his chest. “I promise you know I wouldn’t leave my son here if I didn’t trust that he would be okay.”

Harry felt the guilt wash away as he moved in closer, now he feels love and longing. “Then come on I want to be able to hold you in my arms for the rest of the night.” 

\----

Lucius didn’t care how it looked once they were down stairs he pulled his husband into his lap, he still felt bad about Teddy and he didn’t want his husband out of his arms. His daughter-in-law came in with the tea.

“Okay Potter, tell me why Teddy woke up screaming like someone was torturing him?” He watched his older son put his arm around his wife. The smaller man tensed in his arms, he could feel the sadness and anger in his chest from his husband.

“Right before I left the wizarding world, Teddy was taken. Being a born werewolf they wanted to do testing on him. Andie took him to St Mungos before she found out that he was a werewolf. Once they did he changed for the first time when he was 2 years old. The ministry picked Teddy up and Andie didn’t know where they went. Since there wasn’t a true will and even though custody should have gone to Andie or myself. I’m not sure of what they did to him, he hasn’t ever really talked about it. Teddy was used to seeing me everyday. When I found out where they were keeping him, I went into the hospital, my magic was lashing out. All I remember is seeing my little boy on the floor, tears running down his face and as soon as he saw me he yelled Dada and ran into my arms. We haven’t been back since, the only other person who Teddy sees is his grandmother. ” Lucius could hear his son and his daughter-in-law gasp, as well as he could feel the tightness in his husband’s chest. How could they test on a little boy. 

Lucius didn’t know what he was feeling, he couldn’t tell whose feelings were whose. It was almost too much. He pulls the younger man closer into his chest, pressing kisses into his neck trying to calm both him and his husband. 

“Potter, is that why he is alway worried about people liking him because of what he is?” Draco asked as he sat up closer to them, worry etched on his face. Lucius couldn’t believe that his son already cared so much for Teddy, but Lucius felt that same way. Teddy had a way of thawing the Malfoy men’s cold hearts. 

“That actually has to do with the Weasley’s not that they have visited but, there were many floo calls and howlers. That was until we moved enough that they didn’t even try. They thought that I didn’t know what I was doing, that I would be a horrible parent because I was so young. It wasn’t safe for me to have a young werewolf because he could hurt me. Teddy has ever bitten or scratched me or anyone. I want him to be comfortable in his skin, not like Remus who fought his wolf. I love Remus but it wasn’t healthy.” Lucius didn’t know what to do, he felt helpless, of course they would because they have always worried about themselves. 

“That's ridiculous, you are a marvelous parent My Harry. You love him with all of your heart and you can tell that he loves you too. I wish I was as good a father as you are.” Lusicus didn’t want to make eye contact with Draco. He knew that he could have done so much better with his oldest son. What he put him through when it came to the war and how he let Narcissa treat him. 

Harry looked back at him cupping his face. “You are a good father.” Lucius tried to smile, but he couldn't know the truth.

“It’s true Father, you are.” His head snapped over to his son, who was smiling, and his wife nodding. This was the first time his son has ever mentioned that he was a great Father. He knows that he wasn’t the best but he tried.

“See I told you, have faith in yourself. You are great with Teddy. You know that he loves you just like Draco and just like I do.” Lucius felt his heart beat faster; he knew what his husband was saying was the truth. He could feel it. 

“I think you should take your husband home now Lucius, Teddy will be okay now right Harry?” HIs husband nods, snuggling in closer to him. 

“Yes he has my scent, that will help. Promise me you wont tell him about this if he doesn’t remember in the morning. It embarrasses him. I try to make him feel as normal as possible.” He allowed his husband to stand up. 

“Should we go check up on him again?” Lucius said, trying to hide how worried he was. 

“No, I don't want him to wake up, we will just let him be. We will be here to pick him up later on today. I’m sure he wanted to do breakfast and play with you guys a little bit more.”

“Oh yes! I promised I would make him pancakes shaped like creatures and Draco is going to play superheroes with him. Draco has been talking about it all night before his night terror happened.” Lucius' mouth fell open as he looked over at his son’s red face. He heard Harry laugh beside him as he nuzzled into his chest trying to hide the fact he was laughing. 

Draco crossed his arms and shook his head. “Fine I love the kid, I’ve always wanted a little brother. Stop laughing Potter.” He spat out, making his husband laugh more, but he pulled away from Lucius with a big smile.

“It’s Malfoy now thank you very much.” Lucius felt the love and smugness in his chest from his husband. He felt like he could walk on air, grabbing his hand and pulling him in his arms again.

“Yes Draco, it's Malfoy now! If Teddy needs us let us know but if not leave us be.” Lucius said with pride,Harry smiles up at him. He leans down and presses a kiss on his lips and pops away. 

\-----

After the eventful night. Draco watched his wife make pancake after pancake singing softly to herself. The way the sun was hitting her hair made it look like she was wearing a halo. She was his very own angel. Every morning when he wakes up and looks over at that beautiful face he thanks his lucky stars that he has someone as perfect and beautiful as Luna. Maybe Teddy was right, they should start thinking about babies. 

“Love, you know I’ve been thinking.” Draco said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, trailing little kisses down her neck. She moves her neck away giggling, he knows she is ticklish there.

“I have been too, I think it is a great idea.” Luna said in her dreamy voice turning around in his arms. She interlaces her fingers behind his head. 

“I should have known, so you think it is a great idea? I don’t want to rush you. I know that you want to travel more, and me working from home I could be the stay at home parent. Thankfully I can make and sell my potions from home.” His wife leans in and places a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“I do want to travel more, us having a baby isn’t going to stop us from doing what we want to do. It will actually be better.” Draco knew that look in her eye, it’s the looks she gets when she knows the outcome of things.

“You are right, and spending time with Teddy is making me realise I want that for myself. We could make Teddy an Uncle and he would have someone to play with when she got bigger.” Draco didn’t notice the slip up of calling his future baby a girl. Malfoy’s don’t have girls, not in over 200 years. 

“They will be best friends, she will love her Uncle Teddy, and her other Aunts and Uncles.” Draco didn’t want to think about his Father having any more children, not that he didn’t want to have other brothers and sisters, he just didn’t want to think about how they came to be.

“Then I guess we should start.” She nods and plants a loud kiss on his mouth. 

“Teddy is coming, you should make some tea.” With one last kiss Luna pulled away, just in time as he heard little feet running towards the kitchen.

“Morning!” Teddy said as he ran into the room, blue hair sticking up everywhere. 

“Morning brat, have a seat we are just about ready to eat!” He watches as the little werewolf climbs up into the stool at the breakfast table.

“ Then after, are we still playing super heroes until Papa and Daddy get here?” Teddy was practically bouncing up and down. If he wasn’t there, Draco wouldn’t have believed that Teddy had a night terror just a couple of hours ago. 

“Yes, and Doc Ock will be victorious today against Spiderman!” Draco said loudly sticking his nose in the air. Teddy laughed and shook his head.

“You’re funny Draco, Doc Ock never beats Spiderman. It’s okay though Draco you are still my favorite brother.” He felt his heart skip a beat, his favorite brother. Sure he was his only brother but it did mean something.

“Alright brat let’s eat.” He looks over at Luna who just sent the Pancakes, fruit and bacon over. 

“Yes and while we do that I will tell you about my trip to Spain and all the fascinating creatures I met there.” Draco looked around and since Christmas he is actually completely happy about how things were. Maybe he will even try to be friends with Potter.. Or should he say Harry because Malfoy just sounds too weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that you liked this chapter! It's kinda giving you a back story! Thank you so much for you continued support! I love my Lucius and Harry together they make me so happy! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is:
> 
> Love me love me: Dean Martin
> 
> At the end of the chapter there will be a break in the page.... I'm putting up a teaser for maybe a new story... It's not really edited or anything I just wanted to get your input.. Please let me know what you think! Next post I will be putting out another one... If you like either one please let me know.

Lucius tried to be quiet as he sat on the phone in bed the next morning. “Greg, I need you to make sure that you can get a hold of my favorite restaurant to cater this saturday.” He whispered harshly into the phone, why was this man being so difficult. 

“Sir, I will try but it is short notice. 5 guest is that correct?” Greg said into the phone sounding exasperated. 

“Yes! I doubt my youngest son will eat this type of food.Have them make something special for him.Then I need you to call and get a cake, please send me what they have and what they can get completed by Saturday.” He wanted this party to be perfect for his husband, their wedding was perfect but he wanted the dinner to be also. 

“Sir may I ask what this is all about? Just so I can get the correct type of cake. I want to make sure that I get exactly what you need. We could go together so we can test them out?” Lucius growled and then stared down at his sleeping husband making sure he didn’t wake him up.

“I have work to do Greg, that is why you are my personal assistant. I trust your instincts, I just need an elegant wedding cake. Now I have to get off, I don't want to wake up my husband. He had a long night.” Lucius quickly hung up the phone and placed it on the side table. 

He looked down again at his husband who was sleeping comfortably. His bottom lip pouted out, his eye lashes fanned across his cheeks. Utter perfection Lucius thought to himself, leaning down he presses a kiss on his lips. He didn’t expect those lips to kiss back, as he hummed into the kiss. 

“Good morning My Harry.” Lucius said, giving him another kiss. The feeling of love overflowed in his chest. 

“Good morning my husband.” Green eyes popped, they looked like beautiful emeralds sparkling in the early morning sun. 

“You are so beautiful, how did someone like me get so lucky to be married to you?” The smaller man sat up and cupped his cheeks. Lucius felt himself lean into Harry’s touch, happiness and the feeling of being complete bloomed in his chest.

“Because even if we were not made perfect for each other Lucius, the person that I have gotten to know is someone that I would want to spend the rest of my life with.” Harry gave him a smirk and bit his bottom lip. “Now seeing as we don’t have to pick up Teddy right away.” The blond smiled and quickly pinned his husband to the bed. 

“It’s like you read my mind.” He trails his lips down the younger man’s neck. “Mmm you are so delectable, and you are mine forever.” Lucius smirks as he hears his husband moan, they spend the rest of the morning celebrating marriage.

\-------

Harry sat on the couch at his home, he has been moving all day. They decided that Lucius home would be the most reasonable place to live, it had plenty of room for a bigger family.Andie was due to come over because he wanted to tell her in person, and invite her to their dinner. 

Lucius is reading to Teddy before his nap, he has been tired today. It was his first time sleeping over at Draco and Luna’s plus with his night terror. 

Right one time Andie walked out of the fireplace, Harry stood quickly to help her through. The witch threw her arms around him.

“It’s so good to see you! I know it hasn’t been that long but you know how much I love my boys! Speaking of, where is my Teddy and your soul mate?” Harry walks her over to the couch sitting down next to her. 

“Teddy had a long night, he had a night terror last night, don’t worry he is fine. Lucius is reading him a story.” He could see the panic in her eyes and then she sighs and smiles. 

“It’s been a while since he had one of those.” She fiddles with the buttons on her coat.

“Yes, he was at Dracos, it was his first time over there. He loves him for some reason.” Harry said as he rolled his eyes, it’s still hard to like the younger Malfoy.

“Because Malfoy’s are deviously handsome, charming and loveable.” His husband’s voice rings through the room. “Hello Andromeda, how are you?” Harry wondered if Lucius felt weird, she was his ex wife’s sister. 

“I’m doing great, I’m glad my grandson loves you, and Draco. He deserves all the love.” Andie stood up and hugged the older wizard. Lucius stood still looking down at Harry who just smiled, he could feel his husband's awkwardness in his chest. 

“So not that I don’t love coming to see you but I feel like there is something that you need to tell me.” She pulls away from him and sits back down on the couch as Lucius sits down next to Harry. Lucius threw his arm around his shoulder squeezing. 

“Yesterday, Lucius and I, well we got married.” Harry blurts out, the room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Oh gods, that was probably not the best way to tell his only family he has left. “It was spur of the moment or we would have invited you, I mean he proposed and then that day we got married. That’s why we invited you over because we are going to have a reception of sorts on Saturday, and I want you to come. I mean if you want to come. I know that it’s short notice.”

“I’m shocked that he waited that long. I’ve known Lucius for a long time, and I know how he is about traditions. I’m so happy for you Harry!” Andi leaned over and pulled him into a hug, it was the motherly hug that he hasn’t had since Molly hugged him last. Though Andie actually felt different, happier, not as smothering. The older witch pulled away and hugged his husband. 

“Yes, he didn’t want to complete our bond until we were married.” Harry felt his cheeks redden, not that she needed to know that.

“I forget how much of a gentleman you are Lucius, I’m sorry that you were stuck with my sister so long, not that I don't love my sister , but she has always wanted to be perfect. Now she has that and so do you. Of course I will be there, I love my boys!” The older witch said excitedly.

“Great! Do you want to stay for dinner? I’m sure Teddy would love to see you.” Harry said with a smile looking over at Lucius who nodded. 

“Actually I have a date tonight.”The older witch blushes. Harry’s mouth dropped open as Lucius whistled. Andie has a date, not that she was old but who was she seeing?

“You are the best looking Black sister. Just let them know not to mess with you.” The older witch rolls her eyes. 

“I’m not too worried about it Lucius, but thank you. Now I need to go get ready. I’ll see you in a couple days. Tell my grandson that I love him and I can’t wait to see him.” Once again she presses a kiss to both of their cheeks, Harry walks her to the floo hugging her as she disappears in the flames. It was like a huge weight was lifted off of him. He wanted to believe that he didn’t care if Andie didn’t like the fact that they were married, but after everything with the Weasley’s he wanted someone to be there for him and to support him, which Andie has been. 

When he turned around Lucius was sitting on the couch his arms open, his husband must have felt his . “Come here my Harry.” Harry moved quickly, straddling his husband’s lap. Harry nuzzles into his husband’s neck. “I love you so much.” 

The younger man felt his cheeks warm, the feeling of his husband's love in his chest meant everything to him. “I love you so much Luc.” His fingers play with the older man’s hair as he pulls back looking into his eyes. 

“ You feel perfect here in my arms, but we should really finish up packing.” Harry knew the blond was right but he didn’t move. He continued to nuzzle into the older man’s neck, closing his eyes. He listened to his breathing and taking in his expensive cologne. 

“Okay five minutes, then we will pack.” Five minutes quickly turned into 30 as they both sat together, kissing, squeezing, and sweet talking.

——

It was the day of Daddy and Papas wedding dinner! It was going to be a family dinner, with his brother and Luna and his Granny are going to be there! This was the first time that they are all going to eat together. It makes him sad that Daddy isn’t cooking because he is the best cooker, but Papa said that Daddy shouldn’t cook because the party was for him. 

The only thing he didn’t like is that Papa said he had to wear a suit, like when he went to special places with Daddy. The only good thing is that he could wear a bow tie instead of a regular tie. He got to pick out the colors and everything, that is why it is blue and red just like Spiderman. 

Teddy was supposed to be sitting in his room waiting for the rest of the family to come over. Papa’s assistant is there. The little werewolf didn’t really like Greg, he smelled funny and he looked at his Papa funny. When Teddy walked towards Daddy and Papa’s room he heard Greg talking.

“Yes I know, I don’t know where this man came from. Lucius has never talked about having a partner, and now all of a sudden they are married. Plus he is my age, so you know he is just with him for the money too. Why would Lucius want him, he is not good looking at all. Once again I can’t see Lucius liking children. I know he has a son my age but he doesn’t talk about him that much. I'm going to slip him something in his food that will let me have some alone time with Lucius and I will try to win him over. So this Harry can leave as quick as he came. Then I will marry Lucius and we will never have to worry about money again Mum.” 

Teddy didn’t know a lot of what he said but he knew he heard that he was trying to hurt his Daddy. It would be in his dinner, he would just have to make sure that it didn’t happen. He may only be little but Daddy always said you do what's right and try to protect the ones you love.

Teddy quickly started to run and hit the table that was in the hallway making the vase that was on there crumble to the ground. The sound got the attention of everyone in the house, Greg got off the phone in a rush and he made a mad face at the little werewolf. Then his Daddy ran out with his Papa. They were all dressed too for the party. 

“Edwards Remus! What is going on? I’m guessing you were not using your walking feet?” His Daddy walked over to him and checked him out. 

“Daddy, I…I needed to talk… and it was ‘mportant. I ran and hit the table.” Papa leaned down and picked him up. Not that he didn’t love his Papa but needed to talk to his Daddy.

“It’s okay Teddy, it’s just a vase. Are you hurt?” Teddy knew that he needed to tell them what he heard.

“I’m okay Papa but Daddy I got to tell you something.” The little werewolf growled as Greg approached his Daddy.

His Daddy’s head snapped over to him and shook his head.Teddy knew that he wasn’t allowed to change his looks at anyone who wasn’t Draco, Luna, Granny or Papa.He really wasn’t allowed to growl at anyone it wasn’t polite, but he didn’t like him!

“Is the little sprite okay? I saw him running. I will go ahead and clean this up. I wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt.” The mean man touched his hair and Teddy quickly pulled away burying his face into his Papa’s neck.

“Teddy! Be nice, I’m sorry Greg. He didn’t get a nap today so he is probably tired. Thank you so much for cleaning up and everything that you did for this dinner.” 

His Papa was rubbing his back but he is still angry, his Daddy wasn’t listening to him. “It’s okay Teddy, Draco will be here soon. Let’s go see okay.” The older man whispered in his ear.

“Okay Papa, but I have to talk to Daddy.” His Papa walked towards the Library, and closed the door. Greg wasn’t allowed to see magic when Draco and Luna came through the fireplace.

“Daddy will be right here once he is done helping Greg.” Before Teddy could say anything more about it his big brother walked through the fire. “Draco!” His Papa said with a smile, Teddy was happy to see Draco so maybe he could help him with Greg.

“Hello Father, hello brat.” Draco said playfully, Teddy wanted to smile but he was still mad and a little scared. His older brother cocked his head to the side. “What’s wrong Teddy? I figured you would be excited that I’m here.” He just wanted to make sure his Daddy was okay, but he didn’t want to make Draco sad because then he might not like him anymore.

“He missed his nap today so he has been a little off.” Papa said but that wasn’t right, he wasn’t sleepy.

“Oh naps are important, nargles like it when you don’t nap so you need to take them so they won’t bother you.” Luna said as she walked out of the floo. 

“I want Daddy.” Teddy wriggles and his Papa lets him down, he runs towards his Daddy’s voice before plastering himself on his leg.

“Teddy?” Teddy couldn’t help it; he just started to cry. “Aw come on pup.” Daddy leaned down and picked him up. He cuddled into his arms he wasn’t going to let Daddy out of his sight, he was going to keep his Daddy safe.

\----

To say that Harry was worried about Teddy today was an understatement. Maybe it was all too much for him, Lucius, the move, not going to school. They talked about what they were going to do with Teddy now that he is not going to school, Lucius wanted tutors but Harry wanted Teddy to have friends. He didn’t want him to be 11 by the time he made friends. Not that he would let him go to Hogwarts. Harry has always liked America and he liked New York. Not that they would live in the city because of Teddy’s littler furry problem. 

It was almost time to eat and he was still being clingy, that was until Granny came and he wouldn’t let her leave the room that Harry was in. Harry nearly jumped when he felt arms around his middle.

“What is making you so nervous My Harry? I can feel it so much in my chest. Are you okay?” Lucius said in his ear before he kissed his neck. Just being in his husband’s arms he felt a little better. 

“I don’t know what’s going on with Teddy today. Maybe he didn’t have a good night, but normally he wakes me up when he has a night terror. Am I selfish? I did all of this without really asking him. I mean he seems happy, he calls you Papa but what if it was too much too soon. I can’t leave you not because if I do I would be in physical pain, it’s because I love you Lucius. I just don’t know.” Harry’s voice cracked as tears stung his eyes. The older man twirled him around so they were face to face.

“You are not selfish, you are the most selfless man I’ve ever met. I just think he is having an off day, it happens to all of us. I think once we figure out what we are going to do with his schooling. I think honestly right now until he starts primary, tutors would be okay. I just think if we try to move him right now after how he is acting.” Harry knew that Lucius was right, a tutor would be okay for right now. He needs to get accustomed to their lives now before he starts him in a new school.

Harry turns around in his arms nuzzling into his chest. “You’re right, it would be too much on him. I’m sure we can find someone that can tutor him. Maybe someone who will do muggle learning too. I just want him to have full advantage of everything.” 

Lucius ran his fingers through his hair. “I am normally right, My Harry, and yes I probably can pull a few strings and get someone who knows it all. Possibly someone from the states or who used to live in the states.” Harry looked up at him puzzled, why would he want someone from the states?

“You talk in your sleep love did you know that? I’m sure when Teddy is ready to go to Ilvermorny we all can move, probably with three more kids. That is a good even number don’t you think My Harry?” Harry breath hitched, feeling the excitement and love in his chest was almost too much. 

“Yes… Yes three more kids would be great. Maybe by this time next year one will be on its way?” The blond moaned and pulled him into a kiss, he felt it down to his toes.

“It’s time to eat!” Greg said with a smile, “Everyone please be seated!” Harry didn’t know how he felt about Greg, Lucius said that he has been working with him for a couple of years so he couldn’t be too bad.

He watched as everyone sat down Andie was sitting next to Luna who was telling her stories, Teddy seems to be feeling a little bit better. He is talking to Draco about Iron man, and about his flying suit. It was like he was able to breath again, maybe it’s not as bad as he thought. 

The food was placed in front of everyone, it looked like delicious seafood pasta. Harry was about to take a bite when Teddy crawled over the table quickly throwing the plate on the floor.

“Edward Remus….” Is all that Harry could say before he was holding a crying Teddy. 

“Harry why don’t you go ahead and give him a bath and get him ready for bed. I’ll finish up here.” Lucius said Harry looked over at Andie who looked as confused as he was, Draco had an eyebrow raised he could tell that the blond wanted to laugh out loud. Luna just continued to eat her pasta.

“I can help you!” Greg said as he began to clean up the plate from the floor.

“No it’s okay Greg go ahead and go home. Thank you for everything that you have done. I will be back at work on monday.” Lucius said so formally but he could tell his husband was feeling uneasy.

Harry didn’t know what else was said, all he could hear was the sobbing coming from his arms. 

“Come on Pup let’s get a bath.” He pressed a kiss in the raven colored hair as the little werewolf jerks with sobs clinging onto him.

\----

Lucius stood in the sitting room listening to music, as he looked out the window drinking a stiff drink. He still wore his black suit pants and his white button up shirt was rolled up to his elbows. That horrible tattoo faded and now the addition of the Dogwood tree that wraps around his forearm made it better. 

“Well that could have gone better.” The blond turned around when he heard his husband's voice. There he stood, in a pair of lounge pants and one of Lucius t-shirts which was a little big on him. He has never seen him look better. 

“Yes, is Teddy okay now?” He asked in a voice full of worry. Harry nodded, he felt the wariness in his chest from his husband.

“He is sleeping soundly.” The younger man said with a sigh, he knew it took a lot out of him today. 

“Come dance with me, please. We haven’t had a proper first dance.” Lucius held out his hand to his husband. A beautiful blush appeared on his cheeks, which made happiness bloom in his chest.

“I’m not even dressed anymore and there you are looking as sexy as ever.” Lucius crooked his finger in a come here motion and Harry slowly walked up to him.

The older wizard pulled him into his arms as a new song started to play. 

**Love me, Love me. Won’t you say you love me.**

**Come along through the years with me.**

**Can’t you see how I adore you and how long I’ve waited for you**

**Love me Love. Won’t you say you love me too.**

Green eyes full of love look at him as they dance. Lucius felt so many emotions in his chest, love, happiness, arousal. He leans down and presses a kiss on those perfect lips.

**Love me, love me**

**Love me with all your heart**

**Kiss me dear while I hold you tight**

**Make this evening a magic night**

**Love me, love me**

**Promise me we'll never part**

**If you'll love me as I love you**

**Darling I love you, I love you**

**More than you ever could know**

**Daytimes I spent dreaming of you**

**Nighttimes telling you so**

**Yours is the softness of spring to me.**

“My Harry you are so perfect.” He whispers in his husband’s ear, letting his lips trail down his neck. 

**Your are the beauty of fall**

**Heaven is mine when you cling to me**

**You I adore overall**

**Kiss me dear while I hold you tight**

**I'll make this evening a magic night**

**If you'll love me as I love you**

**If you'll love me as I love you**

**If you'll love me as I love you**

“I love you Lucius.” Harry said as the music slows but Lucius was still leading him.

“I love you too Harry. I will always love you. One more dance before I take you to bed and make love to you.” The younger man smiles and moves in closer to him. 

“Yeah one more dance.”

_**Teaser:** _

_**The warm summer breeze danced on his skin as Harry flew, leisurely moving through the air. He looked down at the place that he has called home for the last two years. The Burrow, it has been completely remodeled, looking better than it ever has. Of course, it still has it’s unique built but beautiful.** _

_**The sky was turning it’s beautiful warm oranges and pinks as the sun was setting, Harry couldn’t help but think about everything that has happened. He couldn’t believe how the war ended. Who all lived, who all died.** _

_**The ones who died haunt his dreams every night. There hasn’t been a night that he has actually fallen asleep without having a nightmare.** _

_**The worst was when he saw the faces of his two best friends staring at him, with a dead look in their eyes. He knows that how they died was completely his fault. If only he could have saved them. They were heroes... more so than him.** _

_**Harry was supposed to die, he was ready to die so that everyone else could live. He shook his head, he wasn’t a bloody god, so why is he sounding like one.** _

_**Molly should have hated him, her youngest son died because of him. Thankfully she didn’t lose any other family members. Ginny left as soon as she could, living her dream as a professional seeker for the Holyhead Harpies. The twins threw themselves into their store, Percy works all the time. Bill is taking care of his family and Charlie is still training his dragons, who has begged him to come visit he just couldn’t .Harry was the only one left, he couldn’t leave Molly.** _

_**He didn’t want to be alone anymore, what made things worse is the one person that he wanted to be with, to talk to, to apologize most to is not dead no. He has been in a coma for two years... Two years... the healers told him that there wasn’t anything wrong with the wizard but his magic needed to heal.** _

_**The venom from the bite took so much out of the wizard plus all the blood loss. That once it does he will be back to his normal self. Harry finds himself visiting Severus Snape every day, to read to him about potions, talking to him about how Ginny was doing in her career, the other day reading how Blaise Zambini and Neville Longbottom bonded. Which was surprising to Harry thinking that that might wake the man up.** _

_**This morning when he went to visit like he did everyday. He found out that Snape’s magic was fully healed and should be waking in a few days. The man that he wanted to live is going to live, would he be happy to find out that he is going to? Or was he like Harry, thinking that this war was going to kill him.** _

_**Still circling around the wizard took in a deep breath. He has never felt to so calm and so peaceful as he does right now. This broom ride was exactly what he needed, Snape is going to recover fully. As a hero better yet, Harry made sure that he fought for the ones that shouldn’t have gotten thrown into Azkaban. Malfoy being the second on the list. Yes Snape’s case was a little harder but after everything Snape has done for him, not to mention Harry being in love with his half-blood prince since his 6th year. It didn’t matter now, the debt was paid. He thought finally his job was done.** _

_**Harry pulls his broom as he climbs into the sky, the wind now almost taking his breath away with how fast he was going. He flies higher until he is satisfied with his view. Harry moves slowly until he was now standing on his broom looking down at his home, then looking up into the sky.** _

_**“Mum, Dad, Sirius, Ron, Mione.... I can’t wait to see you...” Harry smiled as he stepped off his broom, soon he will be with the ones he loves, and where he should have been after the war. The ground slowly approaches, his mind blissfully blank.** _

_**He closes his eyes, the wind is all he could hear it will be over soon. Not hearing the screams, feeling himself getting closer to the ground. He opens his eyes up seeing he wasn’t that far away now but he notices he isn’t alone anymore but they, they were too far away nothing for them to do. He hated the fact that they would have to see this but it’s too late this is what he wanted.** _

_**The ground came closer and closer, hearing a spell being screamed it was too late or so he thought, his head slammed into the ground. His body was levitating in the air, but the world went to a beautiful peacefully black.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone... 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for your continued support... Your Kudos and Comments make it a thousand times better!!!!!


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys I'm excited that it's over 300 kudos! My heart is so full right now! You guys coming back each week makes me so happy! I love this couple and I can't wait to share what I have coming up for them! I know that there will be at least one Sequel!

Lucius is about to pull his hair out, this, this was the Harry Potter he knew. Stubborn, cheeky and loud. This was their first real fight and Lucius had no clue how it escalated this quickly. It all started with trying to find a tutor for Teddy. 

“Lucius, you can’t be serious! I think it’s a wonderful idea! If Greg’s friend is a tutor and knows about American history why not?!” The younger man puts his hand on his hips. If he wasn’t so mad at him Lucius would kiss him because he looks so cute like that. 

“I think that we need to find someone that will tutor him in magic and muggle learning. I would think that you would trust me seeing I have raised a child before.” Why wouldn't Harry take his advice, he knows that Teddy isn’t really his child but doesn’t mean he loves him any less. 

“Yeah, and he is a prat! Well done there!” Harry yelled, Lucius felt anger in his chest and it was his anger and Harry’s. He knew that he was going to say something that he shouldn’t so he wasn’t going to. The blond just walked out of the room. 

One thing that Malfoy’s don’t do is have insecurities. Lucius might not have been the best father but he loves his son, and he tried to be the best father he could be. He was a hell of a lot better than his own father, though maybe Harry is right. His husband did say that he wanted children of his own, the only problem is that Lucius would be their other Father, he could do what he did with Draco and just provide for their children and then just let Harry raise them. He already fucked one son’s life up, he won’t do it again. 

With a sigh Lucius found himself making a drink with a flick of his wand the fireplace was roaring. The burn of the whiskey doesn’t even numb the pain that he is feeling in his chest. This was their first argument, he wasn’t daft naive enough to think that soulmates never fought. It was the fear that Harry truly was only there because he was his soulmate and not because he truly loved him. 

The sound of crying made Lucius stand up to search where it was coming from. Behind the couch Teddy sat curled up holding on to his dragon. The older man’s heart breaks as he sees his son upset, sitting down next to the little werewolf he begins to talk. 

“Teddy.” He says calmly, not wanting to scare the little boy. “What's wrong little one?” Teddy sniffs, then climbs into his lap cuddling into him. Lucius doesn’t say anything, he just rubs the little boys back. They sit like that until the crying slows down, he thought that Teddy might be asleep until he heard him talk. 

“Daddy is mad, and he screamed at you, and Daddy won’t listen to me. I tried to tell him about the bad man and he just said it was just a dream but it wasn’t a dream Papa. The man.. The man that was at the party tried to put something in Daddy’s food. He doesn’t like Daddy, he wants to be with you Papa. He told his Mummy that Daddy was with you because of your money and that he is going to make Daddy go away so he could marry you and take your money.” Lucius froze, could it be possible. Greg was acting strange that night, well since he mentioned Harry. 

“Are you talking about Greg? Is that why you threw Daddy’s dinner on the ground?” He watched Teddy closely, and the little werewolf nodded. If Lucius wasn’t holding Teddy he would already be up and on his way to see Greg. 

“Yes, I know Daddy was mad at me. Daddy told me that I should always help people, but when I did he got mad.” The blond pressed a kiss into his son’s hair, he will be talking to Greg right after he calmed Teddy down. 

\---- 

Harry didn’t know why he was being stubborn about this, maybe because he wants to really be a good Dad, and asking for help isn’t something that he is used to doing, and then what if he does ask for that help, and their way is better so maybe he is just a shit Dad. 

With a groan he throws himself on the bed. His hand rubbing his chest, feeling the strain on their bond. Lucius was upset, heartbroken. Harry hated that they were fighting, he loves Lucius he does but this is still new. He shouldn’t have said that about Draco, it was both Narcissa and Lucius raised him and the way that it looks he got all of that from his mother and not him. 

Closing his eyes he tried to relax himself, then there was a surge of anger and fear. Harry jumped and ran; he had to figure what was going on. After a few seconds of looking he found Lucius sitting on the floor with an arm full of Teddy. 

“Teddy, what else did Greg say?” Lucius asked as he pressed a kiss into the little boy’s ever color changing hair. 

“He said that you didn’t like children, you didn’t like me. You like me don’t you Papa?” Harry touched his chest and he could feel both of their sadness at that moment. Lucius' eyes move up spotting him in the room. 

“Of course I like you Teddy, I more than like you. I love you Teddy, you are my son. It doesn’t matter if you are not really mine, or that you are a werewolf or that you can change what you look like. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that. I will always be there for you and Daddy. I will make sure that Greg will never be around us again, because I want both of you safe and what's best for you.” Harry moved over to sit down next to them. Lucius made eye contact with him, the hurt shone through. 

“We are lucky to have someone like Papa in our lives huh pup?” He ran his hand down the little werewolf’s back. Teddy popped his head up and looked over to him, he looked so sad. Gods does he feel like the world's worst dad. Not only did he make his son feel horrible when he was trying to help him, there is a man who is trying to break up his family. He refuses to let anyone break up something that he has always wanted, something that he deserved. 

Teddy quickly looked over to him, “DADDY!” He launches himself into his arms. 

Harry kisses all over his son’s face. “I’m sorry Teddy, that I wouldn’t listen! It’s okay. I’m not upset at you pup. We will fix it okay, I’m sure that Papa is going to have a long talk with Greg and he will never come around again.” He made eye contact with his husband who he could still feel the underline of anger. 

“How about you go get your action figures ready and Papa and I will play with you. I have to talk to Papa.” Harry said as he rubbed his son’s back pressing a kiss in his now pink hair, he still feels Lucius eyes on him. 

“Okay Daddy, but I’m Spiderman!” The little boy perked up as he ran to his room. As soon as he left, he could feel the tension in the air. Lucius stood up and walked over to the couch picking up his whiskey, he sat down and crossed his legs. 

The younger man huffed, of course this wasn’t going to be easy. Both of them are stubborn and they had a lot more in common than they thought. Harry knew that he would have felt the same way. 

“Luc, I think we should talk about earlier.” He said as he sat down on the coffee table in front of the blond who just sat there and took a sip of his drink. Harry wanted to scream, he wanted to tell Lucius to stop acting like a git. He would have too if he didn’t feel the sadness in his chest from his husband, the Malfoy mask up and ready. 

“If you think we should, Harry, you made yourself pretty clear.” He watched Lucius pull off an imaginary piece of fuzz off his pants with his long elegant fingers. The sadness spiked in his chest, it was almost unbearable. He brought his hand to his chest to rub it gently, his husband is truly hurt by this. 

“I..I will admit that I don’t know all there is about being a parent. I don’t think anyone knows everything about being a parent. Each child is different, each home life is different. When I adopted Teddy, everyone thought I wouldn’t be able to do it. I was too young, he was a werewolf, I couldn’t possibly do this on my own. So, from that day on I wanted to prove everyone wrong and I think that I have proved everyone wrong. Am I the world’s greatest Dad, no but I do give Teddy all the love and attention that I didn't have as a child? I think that sometimes has to do with me wanting to make everything perfect for him and to make the right decisions without asking for help. Which I have never had the luxury of doing, it was always just me, until I got to Hogwarts. By that time, I was so used to helping myself and doing everything for myself I didn’t ask for help.” The sadness in his chest lessened a little. “I do want your help, I love you. With everything that we have learned obviously we will not be using anyone Greg has in mind. We will talk about that after we resolve this issue.” 

The blond finished off his drink and sat it down before he spoke. “I don’t see why you would want my help. You told me how you felt, and you are right Draco is horrible. Teddy is YOUR son, so it is your decision. I would think that you wouldn’t want anyone to do with Greg around our family.” The older wizard crossed his arms. Anger pulsed through him, not only from Lucius but from himself. 

“I do want your help. I know you did the best you could, but you had Narcissa. You didn’t raise him by yourself. I know all of Draco’s good qualities came from you Lucius. I would like to think that Teddy is our son. He loves you as much as he loves me, maybe even more so. I want us to be successful and happy for the rest of our lives. We will use this as a learning experience because Teddy is not going to be our last child Lucius.” Harry felt himself blush, “I mean if you still want more children with me.” Love is what he felt now, overflowing of love, yes there was still a little linger of sadness. 

The blond uncrossed his legs and opened up his arms. Harry quickly straddled him burying his nose in his husband’s neck. This is where he wanted to be all day, this was his favorite spot in the world. 

“Of course, I still want children with you Harry, but before that and before figuring out what to do with Teddy. We need to discuss Greg and what he tried to do, I know that Teddy wouldn’t lie about this and I don't think that he heard incorrectly. I am going to fire him, so we don’t have to deal with him any longer. Then we are going to make sure he can never come around us again.” Lucius hands slide up and down his back, calming him. He knew that he felt his magic snapping, he didn’t like the fact that he was in their house and anywhere near their son. 

“Be careful, I know I was blind to him. I could see the jealousy, but after everything I don’t like that he is going to be near you Lucius. Please be careful when you talk to him, I don’t trust him.” Harry pulls away and looks into his beautiful blue eyes, seeing a small smirk on the blonde’s face. 

Lucius pressed a kiss on his lips, their bond snapping properly back into place. “I promise I will.” His husband’s fingers carted through his hair. “We had our first proper row as a married couple. We lasted longer than I thought. Seeing how stubborn you are.” 

Harry pulled back from Lucius with his mouth open. “Dear Husband I’m shocked, I am not stubborn. I just know what is right.” As soon as he finished, he felt himself crash into the couch, with Lucius on top of him tickling. Legs kicking and his head moving side to side. “LUCIUS!” He laughs out, he is going to so get it when this is over. 

“What my Harry I can’t understand you. You said that you are stubborn. I am so glad that we are on the same page.” Lucius' eyes twinkled as he continued to tickle him, soon there was a shift in the mood. Both of their breathing was heavy and their lips were almost touching. Lucius’ fingers now gliding underneath his shirt. Harry arches up to kiss him, wrapping his legs around his husband. 

“Lucius!” He moans quietly as the older man’s fingers brush over his chest, teasing him

“DADDY! PAPA!!! Come on! Killer Croc and Sandman are fighting Spiderman and Iron Man!” The werewolf yells from the doorway, which made both of them jump. 

Harry laughs as Lucius groans placing their foreheads together. “Coming Pup!” He said before he gives his husband a chaste kiss gently pushing him off. “Let’s go play with our son.” 

“We are finishing this later.” Lucius said huskily. 

“I can’t wait.” 

\---- 

Lucius kissed both Harry and Teddy good bye Monday morning. Harry has interviews all day with tutors, and once they got past the first interview, they would interview them together. Draco is taking Teddy today; they are going to hang out and work on potions. He never saw the little werewolf look so excited. 

First thing this morning he is going to fire Greg. He isn’t going to bring up the party, he has yet to do most of the work that he has asked him to do. What he does for 9 hours out of the day Lucius had no idea. He will have to keep himself in check, he would love to hex the man who was trying to give his husband food poisoning. 

As always when he walks into the building, he is greeted by Linda who works the front desk. 

“Good morning Lu! I heard that you tied the knot! Why haven’t we met this mystery person?” The older woman’s white hair was tied neatly into a knot on the top of her hair, her red glasses perched on her nose. She winks at him as Lucius leans on the desk. 

“I’m sure you are going to see him soon; on Friday he and our son are taking me out to lunch.” Linda reached out and took his hand. 

“You look happy Lu!” Lucius patted his hand. 

“Just wait until you see him Linda! He is a cutie.” Lucius wanted to hex, him. How dare he talk about Teddy like that, after what Teddy said he heard. 

“Greg, I need to speak with you in 5 minutes in my office.” He said smoothly, he couldn’t help but smirk. The look on Greg's face was one of confidence, and his smile was one that made Lucius skin crawl. 

“Will do boss! I will grab you a tea.” The younger man said chipperly. 

“No that’s okay, I have a meeting in an hour. I will pick up something before that.” Greg nodded and stalked away. 

“He isn’t going to be happy; he has been in love with you since he started. I always thought that he was a prat, well you go ahead get your day started. I’ll talk to you later.” Linda said with one last pat, winking at her he made his way back to the office. 

When he walked into his office, he looked around at how bare his office was. He couldn’t wait to get his wedding picture up and then he needed to get a family portrait taken. The computer buzzes to life as he presses the on button, going through the first couple of emails. The knock on the door was softer than Greg normally knocked. 

When he looked up Greg stood there with a smile on his face, there still was a curse on his lips. 

“You wanted to talk to me boss?” The younger man said with a smile, walking into the room. Lucius motioned to the chair in front of his desk, as he finished up with his email. With a sigh he turned to face Greg. 

“Yes, it’s come to my attention that you haven’t been doing what you were hired to do Greg. I have had many complaints about your professionalism. I’m sorry but, you are being let go. Please collect your things. You will get paid for the rest of the week.” Lucius was ready for a fight but Greg just nodded and stood up. 

“Okay, thank you Lucius.” Greg said with a smile. “I know why you are doing this.” Then the strangest thing happened, Greg stood up and walked around. Before he knew it, Greg's lips were on his. Lucius quickly pushed him away, as if his kissed burned him. 

“I assure you Greg, I did this because you can’t do your job. I’m married, happily married. I don’t want you. There has never been a time that would indicate that I’ve wanted to be anything other than your boss. Now leave before I get security up here.” Lucius all but yelled, how dare that man kiss him. Linda was right, how did he overlook this? 

Greg just looked at him wild eyed, then he slammed the door as he walked out of the office. No sooner he left, Lucius' phone rang. He knew who it was, picking up the receiver he takes a deep breath. 

“Luc are you okay? How did everything go? Did he do something to you? I can be right there, Draco already picked up Teddy.” The older man couldn’t help but laugh, his poor husband. Their bond was growing stronger and stronger, which was a blessing and a curse. His Harry did worry so much. 

“Everything is fine Harry; he is fired and we won’t have to deal with him anymore. Don’t worry My Harry, we will talk about it more when I get home. I have a meeting soon and then I guess I need to start looking for a new assistant.” He could still feel his husband’s worry, he rubs his chest trying to send happiness through it. “Unless you want the job, we have great benefits. ” 

“Lucius,” Harry said in a no-nonsense tone. “Just be careful who you chose, make sure that they are not crazy.” 

“I promise love, now I have to go get ready for my meeting. Good luck on the interviews today, thank you for allowing me to help. I love you My Harry.” Lucius felt his husband’s happiness through their bond, and could almost see the blush oh his face. 

“You’re welcome, like I said he is your son too. I love you so much.” Lucius hung up the phone smiling, hopefully the day would be over quickly. He couldn’t wait to get home to his family. 

\------ 

Harry sighs as he hits his head on the desk in the library. 20 interviews today, 20 and he hasn’t found anyone that would be good enough for Teddy. There were so many that just wanted to meet Harry, then there were the ones who were judging him because of him being with Lucius, then there was the hating of dark creatures. A drink is in order, he stands up and walks towards the secret place that Lucius hides the good stuff. 

As he pours the amber drink the floo goes off, walking over he bends down. Luna’s face smiles at him in the flame. 

“Hey Luna, Teddy doing okay?” He still didn’t know how he felt about Draco and Teddy’s relationship, but Teddy loves him so it’s not like he could change it. 

“Teddy is great, he is playing with a new friend. I had someone I worked with in the states, your new tutor. Just wait, step back.” Harry knew better than to question, Luna has always known better than he. 

“Okay, I’m sure you know better than I do.” He stood back and watched as a figure came through the fire. 

“Urm, Hello Mister Potter. I’m Crimson Rose, Luna invited me over today because she said that she had a job opportunity, thankfully I’ve come to expect the unexpected with Luna and dressed to impress.” Crimson had long auburn hair that was held back with a piece of black leather, a face that was soft around the edges. Wearing a dark purple button up and black slacks fit perfectly. 

“Nice to meet you Crimson, you can just call me...” 

“Harry?” Lucius’ voice rang through the house. Harry laughs and holds out his hand. 

“You can call me Harry, go have a seat at the table, can I get you something to drink? That’s my husband.” He stops and call out. “Lucius in the Library. It’s good now we both can do the interview.” He smiles and ushers the tutor to sit down. 

“I’m fine thank you. My mate has to find me as soon as he gets home. Though Emma is the one who normally greets him.” Harry nods as he feels his husband’s hand on his back, looking up he smiles at his husband. The blonde leans down and presses a chaste kiss on his lips, then quickly looks over at the tutor. 

“You’re still doing interviews? Hi I’m Lucius, so you want to tutor our son?” His husband raises an eyebrow as he takes in Crimson. 

“Yes Lucius, I’ve actually met your son. He and my daughter Emma have been playing as I’ve visited with Luna. They are only a couple years apart, Emma is in first grade, or grade 1.” Lucius looks at him and then back at Crimson. Harry just shrugs, he could feel amusement in his chest. 

“So, my daughter-in-law sent you, well I’m assuming you already got the job. In the years that she has been married to my eldest son I trust her completely. What do you think, my Harry?” Harry had a few questions first; he has a good feeling but he had to actually conduct the interview. There are things he needed to know. 

“Okay before I say yes, I have to ask a few questions because I do trust Luna but for my peace of mind. You will teach him, muggle and magic? I know that we have thought about moving to the states in a few years so we need him to learn about America. So that being said, what are your classifications?” He clasps his hands around his drink watching Crimson’s hazel eyes sparkle. 

“Let’s start with classifications, I have a degree in muggle early childhood education, I'm a master of education in the wizard world dedicated to education of children. I am also working on my masters in magical creatures. That is where I met Luna, she is such a wonderful unicorn! I would love to teach Teddy everything, no mag and magical. Of course, basics like math, reading, and being a good person, but art is also very important. Every little one needs a way to express themselves. I know that Teddy is a special boy, I saw firsthand as he became Emma, my daughter’s twin as they played. Least I know what my son would look like if I had one. Anyways I will focus on meditation to help control the outburst of accidental magic, plus the basic childhood magic lessons.” Crimson said excitedly, Harry was pretty much sold, looking over at Lucius who winked at him and nodded. 

“Well those are great qualifications Crimson, and you are right he is special. Very special, Teddy is a werewolf. Now, I hope that wouldn’t change anything, I do like you and I know Lucius does too but if you are going to treat him any different because.” Harry said in a no-nonsense tone. 

Crimson hands shot up, “Not at all, my sister-in-law is a werewolf and my nephews are also. We will have easy days on the full moon and not worry about it the day after. I know it takes a lot out of them.” 

Before Harry could say hired, the floo burst with green flames as two littles come running out. 

“Daddy, Papa! Is Mx. Crimson going to be my tutor? Please say yes! I like xym!” Harry now has a little boy in his lap. The confusion he felt in his chest was not just from him, looking over at Crimson and then back down at Teddy. Mx? 

“I’m non-binary Harry, I told Teddy earlier. I hope that doesn’t change things.” Xe picks up a little redhead girl whose hair was in ringlets. 

“Mx. Crimson, why would something like that matters. We just want the best tutor for our son, and you are it. What do you think, my Harry?” Lucius spoke for the first time, Harry smiled and he felt the same way. 

“I say can you start next week?” Both Crimson and Emma smiled brightly. 

“Does that mean I get to spend more time with Teddy?” Harry noticed that Emma was already missing her two bottom teeth. She really was cute, a little girl with blond ringlets flashes in his mind. 

“Yes, it does. So Mx. Crimson?” Taking the tutors hand, they shook on it. 

“I guess I will see you Monday! Now seeing as I took up a lot of your time, and I have to get this one home for dinner.” Crimson stood up still holding on to xyr daughter. 

“Sounds great!” Harry and Lucius watch as they left, he kisses Teddy’s hair and tells him to go wash up for dinner that Lucius thankfully brought home and placed under a status charm. 

As soon as Teddy was gone Harry was pulled into a passionate kiss. With a hum, he pulled away. 

“What was that for? Not that I’m complaining.” He ran his hands through his husband’s blond hair, Harry was secretly happy that it was growing out. 

“I missed you, plus it’s been a long day. I think the worst when Greg kissed me.” Lucius said as he pulled him closer. 

“HE WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Dragon_Princess_88 as always you are my favorite merperson of all time! I wouldn't be able to do this without you! Thanks for putting up with me! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, but whats coming next needed its own chapter!

Teddy was excited today. They are going to go take Papa to lunch, they are going to pick up Papa from his job and then they are going to go to a restaurant. Hopefully they will have Fish fingers and beans, that is his favorite lunch. But before Teddy could go to lunch he had to have class with Mx. Crimson.

“Okay Teddy, let’s count the buttons. Lets see if we can get to 15 buttons and if you can I will give you another sticker. That will be three for today and it’s a short day.” The tutor smile at him and Teddy knew that he would be able to get another sticker. He couldn’t wait to show Papa all of his stickers that he got today. 

“Okay.” Teddy pushed a blue button towards the middle of the table from the pile changing his hair color to match. 

“One…” He continued to do this, not noticing his Daddy walking in and watching. Each new button his hair would change. He likes that he can do school at home right now because he can change how he looks. When he is out he can’t be himself and Teddy doesn’t like that.

“13...14...15!” The little werewolf squealed, he got to 15 just like a big boy would! 

“Well done Teddy! As promised here is a new sticker for you. This is a special one. Do you see how it looks like a cauldron cake?” Mx. Crimson said with a smile, and Teddy nodded looking at the sticker. “Smell it, it should smell like one too!” Teddy quickly grabbed the sticker and stuck it under his nose.

“It does! Thank you Mx. Crimson you are the best tutor ever!” 

“Xe sure is!” Daddy said walking up to them, Teddy quickly ran over to him. 

“Daddy look I got a new sticker and it smells like a cauldron cake and I got other ones too and I can’t wait to show Papa! Is it time to go yet?” Mx. Crimson and Daddy laughed as he wriggled in the older man’s arms.

“Yes it is time to go, how about you pack a few things that might be fun to do at the restaurant maybe a book and stuff to draw with.” The little werewolf zoomed out of the room to his room.

Teddy grabbed a small rum shack. He threw in his Hayes and Lucine book, a pad of paper and crayons and his wolf Moony. Moony was always with them, but normally Daddy would shrink him down. He would say that Moony would always protect him. 

When Teddy went back into the room Mx. Crimson was gone and Daddy stood there looking over the papers that him and Mx. Crimson did today. 

“I’m ready Daddy!” Teddy said with a smile, Daddy walked over and picked him up. 

“Then I guess that it is time to go! Hold on tight!” His Daddy said with a smile, then they popped away.

They popped up around the corner from Papa’s office, Teddy eyes were wide when they walking into a huge building that was shiny. 

There was a lady sitting at the front desk, she had really white hair that was down. It looked really pretty. He wanted to change his hair so bad to match he didn’t, and she had glasses, red ones!

“Good afternoon! I think I know who you are, who are you two handsome men here to see?” The older woman looked down at him and winked. She seemed nice like Granny.

“Who are we here to see?” His Daddy asked him, fluffing up his hair.

“I’m here to see my Papa, we are taking him to lunch! I’m going to tell him that I counted to 15 today like I really counted with buttons. My tutor Mx. Crimson said I did a good job and Mx. Crimson even gave me a sticker that smells like cake, look it’s on my shirt you wanna smell it?” The little werewolf babbled on, he was really excited. The older woman just laughed.

“I bet your Papa is really excited to see you today. How about I show you where Papa’s office is. You must be Teddy and you are Harry? I’m Linda! He has done nothing but talk about you two. Follow me!”

Teddy grabbed onto his Daddy’s hand as they walked through the office. There were a lot of people on computers and they were wearing funny head things that they were talking into.

“Daddy writes on computers! He’s a writer, he writes books! He has written books for me before! Then he writes books for big kids.”

“Oh is that right?” Linda looks back at Daddy who nods.

“Yes, I doubt you have heard of my books. It’s fantasy, they are not even that big.” His Daddy said he was fibbing because everyone has heard of his books. They think that they are fake but they are real, he thought to himself.

“I read a lot of fantasy books dear. My favorite is The Boy Who Lived series. I bought it for my grandchildren but then I started reading it and I couldn’t put it down!” Teddy started to bounce up and down laughing. 

“My Daddy writes those books!” Linda stopped walking and Teddy ran into her giggling as he bounced off of her. 

“Y..You are J.S. Evans?” Daddy’s face turns red as he nods. Daddy doesn’t like people to really know who he is. He doesn’t like that, he said it’s because people treat him differently. It’s not nice to treat people differently. 

“Erm.. Yeah I’m J.S. Evans.” The older woman just blinked. This happens sometimes when they find out, it's silly because people think that it’s not real, Teddy thought to himself. Silly grown ups. 

“Wow, I can’t believe that you are J.S. Evans! Where did you get all of those ideas? I mean you have a wonderful imagination. I am a Slytherin.” Linda said with a smirk, Daddy said he was almost a Slytherin. 

“My Papa is one of those!” The werewolf said bouncing around, he really just wanted to see his Papa. What’s taking so long to get there.

“Your Papa is a what?” Teddy heard his Papa’s voice and ran towards him, jumping up arms raised.

“Papa!” The blond leaned down and picked him up pressing a kiss on his cheek and tickling him.

“Hey there Teddy! I’ve missed you! I’m glad that you and Daddy could come for lunch! I’m almost finished and then we can go.” Papa walked over and kissed Daddy on the lips.

“Oh we can leave yet? I’m really hungry Papa.” The werewolf pouted, maybe that would change his mind. It worked on Daddy, well most of the time. 

“Hey Teddy I have some snacks at my desk if you want and I could always use a helper?” Teddy could be a helper. He saw his Papa look at Daddy and Daddy looked at me and nodded. 

“Be good and don’t run off, stay with Linda.” His Daddy said as he wiggled from his Papa’s arms he grabbed the older woman’s hands waving as they walked away. 

——

Once they were alone,Lucius pulled Harry into a kiss making his toes curl. This morning they were interrupted by their son running into their room. They didn’t raise the wards soon enough, he has thought about his husband all day. 

“Come love, I want to show you my office, I just have to send off a few emails before we leave.” The blond smirks down at him. His eyes sparkling with mischief, Harry just laughed and shook his head. 

“I would love to see your office, you are important huh?” He teased as they walked down the hallway with Lucius' hand on his back. 

“Of course my Harry, but you already know that don’t you?”The older man pressed a kiss into his hair, he felt the love and playfulness in his chest. Lucius is normally a little playful, that is one of the traits that surprised him the most. 

  
  


Harry sat on the couch in his office looking at his husband as he worked. Gods he is absolutely perfect, getting an idea he smirks. Lucius wasn’t paying much attention to him as he finished up so Harry took this time to ward and silence the room so no one could enter. 

Sauntering over to his husband’s desk he sat down on it, but Lucius still doesn’t look at him. He pulls his coat off.. Throwing it over Lucius' computer, the older man looks over at him smiling. 

“May I help you My Harry.” The younger man stands up and pushes his husband away from his desk, falling to his knees. “Harry.” Lucius' voice deepens, eyes clouding with lust.

“Yes Lucius?” Harry’s fingers slide up to unbutton his trousers, pulling out his growing erection. “Keep working if you want to go to lunch you better finish up. I know our son is waiting for us.” He smirks up at him as his tongue slides up Lucius’ full length. 

“I can’t really work love when your beautiful mouth is on my cock.” Long fingers slide through his hair, as he takes him fully in his mouth. “Fuck, I love your mouth. Get it nice and wet,then I’m going to bend you over my desk once you are ready. ” Harry felt his erection press against his zipper, he very much wanted Lucius to bend him over his desk. Humming he continues sliding up side and down, his tongue twirling around the dripping head. 

Lucius fingers pull his hair making his mouth glide off him with a loud pop, standing quickly the blond picks him up off the floor. Experienced fingers have Harry’s denim unbuttoned and unzipped.

“LUCIUS!” Harry groans as he is pulled into a messy kiss, Lucius tongue plunging into his mouth. His pants were pushed down and Harry felt his husband’s magic glide over him. When they pulled away for a breath he was quickly turned and bent over the desk.

“Look at how beautiful you look bent over my desk, I’m not going to be able to look at it without thinking how good you look with your arse in the air. Tell me what you want my Harry?” Harry loved how Lucius talked to him, he always told him how beautiful he was and gods how he loved when he told him what he was going to do. His voice was sinful, he could be undone by that alone.

“Y...You Lucius I want you. P...Please!” The older man moved in between his legs spreading them wider as he took the tip of his erection and pressed into him, moving painfully slow. “Lucius please stop teasing!” Harry groans out pressing back into him. He felt his husband’s hands grip his hips and plunge into him. “FuCK!”

“Is this what you wanted my husband? You wanted me to take you rough and fast?” Harry couldn’t say anything as Lucius continues to pound into him, hitting his prostate each time. “Come on gorgeous tell me. Tell your husband how you love it when I give you what you want.”

“Y..YES! Lucius yes!” Harry screamed, gods what this man can do to him. White hot pleasure searing through his body, he is so close. “P..Please … So c..close!” He couldn’t have lasted too long because of how close he was this morning. It didn’t help that he was in a public place, never would he have thought he would have sex in an office. 

“Come my love, come untouched. I want to feel you squeeze around me.” Lucius' pace became erratic, both of them chasing their orgasms. With one last thrust Harry saw stars as he was pushed over the edge. 

“LUCIUS!” He screamed his whole body shaking, as he released untouched over his husband's desk. Lucius pumped into him a few more times painting his insides,until he collapsed on top of him, his lips trailing kisses down his neck.

“You are full of surprises my husband.” The older man whispers into his ear nipping the lobe with his teeth. “I love you my Harry. I would have never thought you would have done this, but I’m so happy that you did.”

Harry felt the love, deep within his chest from both of them. “I love you too. I had to do something, I’ve been wanting you all morning. I want you all the time.” Laying there for a few more minutes they finally cleaned themselves up and the room. After what happened they were both sated and hungry.

“Well I still have that opening for a personal assistant? If you worked here we could do this every day?” Lucius said biting his bottom lip looking sinful once again, all Harry could do was just shake his head.

“I somehow see that not working out so well, it would be an HR nightmare. Come on love, let’s go rescue Teddy from Linda.” Harry loved the look of happiness on his husband’s face, and that smile. He has never seen Lucius smile that much, he was truly the most handsome man.

“I think it’s sweet, never to have too many old women to spoil him.” Harry's smile faltered, there was always something missing. He hated the fact that he couldn’t share Teddy with Molly. He knew that she would love him, why did she have to be that way. A pair of lips brings him out of his thoughts.

He looked up and saw his husband rubbing his chest. “You are everywhere today.” Harry smiles a sad smile and pressed a chaste kiss on his husband’s lips. 

“I’m sorry love, let’s go get our son.” They walk out of Lucius’ office hand in hand. As soon as they stepped out of the office something didn’t feel right. Harry looked over at Lucius who had his eyebrow raised and his wand hidden ready to strike. The fear in both of their chest was almost suffocating. 

There was a crowd standing around Linda’s desk, they all couldn’t be there to see Teddy. Harry felt his stomach plummet,now running he pushed himself through the crowd where Linda was on the floor, her head busted open. Blood running down her face, Harry’s heart was in his throat. 

“Where’s Teddy!” Harry yelled, looking around. “Teddy!” Lucius ran around the office. Harry bends down and looks into Linda’s face. “Where is my son!” 

\---- 

Teddy was scared, he wanted his Daddy and his Papa! Everything was dark, and he was hungry and cold. He was alone, he didn’t want to be alone. The bad people would keep him alone, he just wanted his Daddy. 

“DADDY! PAPA!” The little werewolf screamed; his Daddy promised he would never leave him. Teddy didn’t want to move, he would sit right here until his Daddy would come save him. He felt something heavy on his back when he remembered his rumsack. The bad people didn’t take it away, fumbling in the dark he opened it up pulling out his wolf he cuddled the worn wolf into his chest scenting the stuffie. His tears still falling down his face at least he could smell his Daddy on his wolf. 

“Daddy.” Teddy sobbed as he rocked back and forth, soon his Daddy will save him. His Daddy always saved him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that you guys are still enjoying the story! Sorry to leave in such a cliff hanger! Thank you for your continued support and coming back each week! You guys are amazing!!!!!!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	17. Chapter 16

Harry’s heart beat pounded into his ears, his hands raking through his hair. They have looked at each floor, outside, Teddy was gone, the police were there and now looking for their son. They were not going to find him as quick as Harry would. He had to get home right now, he had to see if Teddy had Moony. As he walked out he quickly left the office.

The cold wind cut through him, the angry tears on his cheeks slowly. He needed to have a clear head, he had to get his son back. Harry felt and a hand on his arm all too soon he was turned around with a wand stuck into his husbands neck. Green eyes widen, as his wand hand shakes. 

“Harry, The police are gone. I made sure to obliviate everyone.” The older man’s voice was calm, his gray eyes locked onto his green. “Now we can use any means necessary to find him. Though I do know who it is, I used legilimens on Linda. It was.” Lucius couldn’t finish, the younger man already knew. His wand quickly lowered, and back into his holster. 

“Greg.” Harry growled through gritted teeth, with a loud crack he left his husband there.

Once he apparated at their home he made a dead sprint to Teddy’s room. Please let him have it, it’s a rule he doesn’t leave the house without Moony. He heard a crack knowing it was his husband Harry continued to throw stuff and look under the bed.

“Harry…” Lucius yells. “Harry!” He didn’t have time to answer. He could feel the fear and anger in his chest from his husband. It’s not here, thank Merlin! Now he just had to focus, and calm himself down so he can locate Teddy and bring him home.

“There you are.” Lucius said out of breath, in three steps he is standing in front of Harry. In one swift movement he has him in his arms. Harry wanted to pull away so he could go to get his son but he knows he isn’t there yet he is too upset he didn’t have a plan and being in his husband’s arms was getting him to that calm that he needed. “I know you are worried, so am I. We need to go in with a level head so we can plan to figure out how to find him.” 

The younger man took a deep breath in smelling his husband's expensive soap and cologne. “I know where he is, I mean he has Moony.” Lucius looked down at him as if he lost it, he knew he wasn’t making much sense. “His wolf stuffie, I have a tracking spell on him. I have always been nervous of losing him, because of how hard I had to fight to get him away from, well away from everyone.”

\------

Teddy was scared, and he had to go potty really bad. Moony still cradled in his arms he hugged onto it, scenting it. No one has come for him and he doesn’t know how long he has been down here, not that long he doesn’t think. 

The little werewolf heard the door creak open as he heard footsteps going down the stairs. He tried making himself smaller rounding his back, he doesn’t remember much with the bad people but he does remember them leaving him alone and then coming back making him hurt. He was afraid to look up he didn’t know who was going to be there. 

“It’s okay little one no need to be frightened. I’ve come with sweets, I know you must be hungry.” The lady’s voice was very soft, kinda like his granny’s voice. Teddy looked up and saw a woman holding out a plate of cookies. Her hair was the color of honey and her eyes were big and brown. 

“Come on don’t be shy, I want you to be able to eat before my son gets back. I know that he might seem scary but he is a good boy. A lot like you, you are a good boy right?” Teddy just shakes his head and scoots closer to the wall. They used to feed him food and when he would eat it, it would do something to his tummy it would hurt. That is what this woman is doing. She is going to give him something that would hurt his tummy.

“MOTHER!” The scary man’s voice yelled as he heard even louder footsteps come down the stairs. 

“You need to feed him Gregory. He is going to be hungry, we can’t have my grandson hungry.” Teddy knew that word and he knows that he is not her grandson, he is Granny’s grandson. She is not his Granny.

“Mum, don’t you understand this is not Lucius kid this is the other man’s kid, Harry. We are not going to worry about marrying Lucius anymore. Tpay all the money that will cure you Mum,then we will live a comfortable life. You and me Mum.” Teddy didn’t know what was going on. All he knows is that he wants his Daddy and Papa. 

“Oh, okay love but he still needs to eat. He is a growing boy. I don’t want anything to happen to him.” The little werewolf flenches as the woman comes closer again.

“MUM! Leave us. I need to make the call so we can get the money.” Greg barks out, making Teddy jump and whimper into his Moony.

“FINE! I’m making him a sandwich though, if we are going to do this I do not want anything harmed on this little boy. He is just a boy, just like once you were a boy. I wish you wouldn’t do this.” Teddy looked up just as the woman pressed a kiss on the bad man's cheek and walked away.

“Brat, you will eat if my Mum makes you a sandwich. You will not pee on yourself and you will not leave this room do you understand.” Teddy just sat there and didn’t say anything, until he felt a hand grab for his Moony. 

Growling he snatched it back, and looked up at the older man who was scowling down at him and reared back about to smack. Then the bad man stopped, fixed his shirt and pulled out a phone.

\-----

Lucius watched as his husband got everything together for a fight. It was something to see, the absolute fear and anger in his chest was not only his, it was from his husband. He didn’t know what to do to help, all he knew is that he would follow Harry into any situation. It shouldn’t be that hard to catch Greg, he is a muggle. A muggle that has your youngest son. Lucius picked up the nearest thing and threw it. If only he didn’t ask them to lunch, then they wouldn’t be there. 

“Father, what’s wrong?” The older blond turned around quickly to see Draco step out of the floo. “Luna called me while she was away and told me to come over, that there is something wrong with Teddy. Please let this be the one time that she is wrong, or just tell me it is something minor like the nargles around his head are too hungry.” 

Lucius cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his short hair cursing that it wasn’t as long as it should be. He needed something to pull or to fix. 

“Teddy is missing, he was taken by Greg.” The look on his son’s face changed from worry to anger.

“Where is he? Does Harry know? We have to go get him Father. He is just a boy, and what Harry said that happened to him. He is probably so scared.” Draco paced the room, if Lucius wasn’t so angry he would have been proud of his son actually allowing himself to feel things for Harry’s son. “Where is Harry? He is okay right? I mean besides the obvious?”

“I’m fine Draco, I will be even better when I get my son back. What are you doing here?” Lucius and Draco turned around noticing Harry standing there in jeans and a tshirt wand at the ready. 

“ Luna told me something was wrong and wanted me to come over.”

“Are you ready?” Lucius ignored his son and walked over to his husband.

“I’m ready, I..” Before Harry could finish, Lucius' phone rang in his pocket. KNowing that no one from work would be calling him he flipped it open and saw who it was.

“Answer it.” Harry said through gritted teeth.

“You better tell me where my son is.” Lucius yelled through the phone, his magic crackling around the room.

“Is that the way you should talk to someone who has someone you love, I thought that you would be excited to hear from me. I still think that you want me Lucius. We can just forget all of this if you just be with me. I bet I can be better than that thing you are with.” Greg said smugly.

“I DO NOT WANT TO BE WITH YOU, YOU GIVE ME MY SON BACK OR..”

“Or what Lucius? There isn’t much you can do right now, you don’t know where your son is. Now for the real reason I’m calling. You will come to a disclosed location with 2 million dollars. Don’t act like you don’t have it… The last time I checked all your bank statements, you have enough for that. Not even counting the ones in Gringotts? What is that by the way an offshore account?” Money, all he wants is money? 

“Money, you stole my son for money.” Lucius felt Harry’s magic, and then an arm on his. Then before he could finish there was a Pop. 

They popped up in a dark basement, with Greg standing there with his phone next to his ear.

“DADDY!” Teddy’s voice is heard and Harry cuddles the little boy in his arms. Lucius closed the phone and pointed the wand at Greg who was standing there with his mouth open. 

“You kidnapped my son!” Lucius said wand now digging into the younger man’s throat. 

“H..How did you get here? Y..You just popped out of nowhere.” Harry put Teddy into his arms.

“Papa!” Teddy wrapped his arms around his neck almost too hard. “You came you came!” 

Lucius pressed kisses all over his face. “Of course you know Daddy and I wouldn’t leave you ever! Now close your eyes Daddy isn’t going to be nice right now.

“I don’t know who the fuck you think you are. That child has been through so much and you think that you could just take him. You will never ever hurt my family again.” Lucius watched Harry rear back his wand with a curse on his lips as a woman walked down the stairs.

“Greg?” 

“Mum! GO back up stairs.” Greg screamed and that stopped Harry, and Lucius watched carefully still whispering comfort to his son.

“Obliviate!” The smaller man screamed, as his magic filled the room. 

“Harry? Obliviate?” Lucius looked at him confused, yes he would obliviate them but why not hurt them first. 

“I.. I wanted to do something but… I can't. I'm done fighting and hurting people. I just want to live my life Lucius.” HIs husband said eyes wild and tears pouring down his cheeks, Lucius pulled him into his arms. He had two out of the three most important people in his life in his arms.

“It’s okay my Harry. I’m so sorry. He is safe, you are safe. Are you ready to go home?” The smaller man nodded and with one last glare at Greg they popped away back home.

\----

Harry sat holding his son, he hasn’t been able to leave the room without Teddy. The little werewolf is sleeping, while he runs his finger through the pink hair. Lucius came in with a cup of tea and a sandwich.

“You need to eat my Harry, you saved our world today.” The blond said as he sat next to Harry on the bed. 

“Thank you, Lucius. You are the best husband around.Thank you for everything.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss onto Lucius’ lips. 

“I love you, would you like me to hold him while you eat.” Harry looked down at his little boy, he is not used to having someone else to help with everything. He took a shaky breath and moved Teddy over to his husband. The werewolf whined until he smelled Lucius and calmed down instantly.

“I don’t know how I am going to let him out of my sight again. I have lived through this before and so has he but I didn’t want him to have to live through that again. I was supposed to protect him from anything, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t do the one thing I promised Andie what I promised Remus.” Harry rested his head in his hands. Tears flowing freely down his face. How could he have let this happen again. 

He felt his husband’s arms around him, he turned quickly so he could bury his face in the older mans chest. Sobs shook his body as his husband whispered sweet words. Harry doesn’t know how long he sat there and cried. When he finally stopped it was late into the night.

Luicus tipped his head back and placed a kiss on each eyelid, his nose, cheeks and then finally his lips. 

“It will be different this time I promise. You have me and I will be there through the ups and downs. I will do whatever you need me to do my Harry. This wasn’t your fault, it was my fault. I was the one that invited Greg into our home. I was the one who fired him, I’m not sure why he kidnapped Teddy. It doesn’t matter now. I will always protect the both of you. The weight of the world isn’t just going to be on your shoulders anymore.”

“It’s not your fault Papa.” Teddy’s voice made the both jump as they look down at the little boy who was matching Lucius with his blond hair and gray eyes. 

“Teddy, sorry pup we didn’t mean to wake you.” Harry said as he pushed his son’s hair out of his eyes. He loves that he could feel the love in his husband’s heart when it comes to Teddy.

“It’s okay Daddy I’ve been awake. Papa it isn’t your fault or Daddy’s. The bad man’s mummy is really sick, he took me to get money because they didn’t have any. It was scary but his mummy was sick.” There was tears in his son’s eyes.

“It doesn’t matter if his Mummy was sick. He shouldn’t have taken you Teddy. That is not how you get help! I’m sure if he would just Papa he would have helped!” Harry sat up and ran his fingers through his hair looking down at those sad gray eyes. 

“Papa said he would do anything for us.” Teddy said cuddling into the older man.

“Yes love, but that doesn’t mean I would steal anyone to get money. I know it’s sad his Mummy is sick.” Lucius nuzzled into his hair. 

“It doesn’t matter because you are safe now and nothing bad is going to happen ever again.” Teddy just nods and cuddles up with them. Harry loved the fact that his son had empathy but it still didn’t make it right.

Later that night Harry found himself having to take shower just to decompress; he had a ward around both Lucius and Teddy. Hopefully his life could be simple now. He is married, has a wonderful son, and he is even getting along with Draco. 

He walks back into his room as he sees Lucius and Teddy cuddled in bed already asleep. His family is safe at home with him, climbing into bed he was soon cuddled into his husband's chest right next to his son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This one is almost finished! Probably one or two more chapters? Don't worry this is the not last that we see of Lucius and Harry! What is coming up next is going to be family fluffy and happiness... Well not too much happiness because it is Harry! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! Sorry it's kinda late! I read through this pretty quickly! Enjoy!

Days turned into weeks,  weeks turned into months. Harry still hasn’t let Teddy far from him, now it being April and Teddy’s birthday was tomorrow he wanted to do something special and the little werewolf wanted to spend the night at his brother’s house. He wanted to be able let his son go but something inside him was fighting it. 

It was a full moon  tonight; Teddy was not himself. He normally can handle Teddy and how he gets but something is off today.

“Teddy can you please tell Daddy what I can do to help you today. You haven’t wanted to eat, you don’t want to go play outside, you don’t have to do school work today. What is wrong? Do you want to go lie down with me?” Harry stood in Teddy’s room where toys are thrown all over, comic books opened on his bed, and a growling almost  5-year-old standing in the middle. 

“I want to go to Draco’s and Luna’s for my birthday! I want to play with Papa by myself! I want Mx. Crimson to bring over Emma and play with her by myself.” The older man took a breath and looked down at his son. He thought that he wouldn’t have noticed Harry being there all the time, he thought Teddy wouldn’t mind him being there. Maybe he does need space, and Harry should give him that. 

“ Teddy, I said that we would have to see about you staying with Draco and Luna on your birthday after your party.” The little werewolf cut him off.

“Draco and Luna already said that they want me to spend the night! Soon they can’t have me over because of the baby in Luna’s belly! I want to be able  to spend time with my brother before he forgets me because of the new baby!” Baby in Luna’s belly? Luna wasn’t pregnant, was she?

Harry knelt down so he was eye to eye with Teddy, there were tears in the honey colored eyes.

“What do you mean pup? You said Luna doesn’t have a baby in her belly.” Teddy nodded his head urgently.

“Yeah Daddy she does I smell  it... the baby and when I cuddle with Luna, I can hear it. Daddy please… No bad man is going to take me anymore. Draco will make sure he is tough like you and Papa. Please Daddy!” Teddy throws his arms around his neck and nuzzles into him. He had no doubt that Teddy could smell and hear Luna’s baby, but why wouldn’t they tell them? Harry couldn’t tell him no, maybe he should just give in and let him. It’s not worth him being this upset. 

“Okay pup okay for your birthday you can spend the night at Draco and Luna’s and I will even let you play alone right now I think you might need some quiet time. I’m going to go talk with Papa okay. I love you Teddy.” He pressed a kiss into the purple hair.

“Love you Daddy.” With one last squeeze Harry walked away going to find his husband and then calling over to Draco’s and Luna’s.

\---

Lucius was in his office replying to emails as he heard his husband walk in. He looked up at his husband and raised an eyebrow. He felt confusion in his chest only moments ago but he just thought it was because Teddy is having a rough day.

“What's wrong my Harry?” He opens his arms as the younger man walks up to him and sits in his lap. 

“Well your youngest son hates me because I guess i’m smothering him, and your oldest son is keeping something from us.” Harry said as he cuddled in closer playing with the button’s on his shirt. He knew that Teddy was probably a little overwhelmed because Harry wouldn’t let him out of his sight. Which he understood but the little werewolf needed space but what is Draco hiding.

“Love, our youngest son doesn’t hate you, you just need to give him space. Are you letting him spend the night with Draco and Luna?” Harry just nods and Lucius continues. “Okay good that should help, and what about Draco? What is he hiding?” A spike of jealousy tightens in his chest, what is Harry jealous over Draco?

“Apparently Luna is pregnant, Teddy could smell  it, and hear the baby’s heartbeat. I don’t doubt that he wouldn’t lie about it.” Pregnant? His Son is going to be a father? He was going to be a grandfather? Pride swelled in his chest. That didn’t answer though why Harry was jealous, unless.

“Well we will just have to  floo them and ask them won’t we. I don’t like the fact that they are hiding it. Harry, my love. I felt your jealousy when you spoke about this. Are you jealous because Teddy knew before you,  or... are you jealous because you want to have a baby?” Lucius hoped it was the latter. He knows that they haven’t been married that long but he wants to have a family with Harry. To have his husband, his soul mate round with his child. He had longed to have a big family; most pure bloods stop because they were never soulmates but he has his soulmate he wants to share his love. 

Harry buried his head in Lucius' chest and mumbled. “I was jealous  b..because I do want a family with you. I am not in the right space right now to think about having kids when I can’t let the one I have out of my sight but Lucius I do want to have a baby. I always thought because I didn’t find my  soulmate, I would never have one of my own.” Lucius rocks side to side as he pulls his husband in closer. 

“We will have a baby, maybe even two or three. You are right we should wait a little longer. We can start after Christmas. We would have been together a year then and I know that you will be ready by then. Now I do love you but I think that maybe we should call Draco and see what is going on. I need to know if I’m going to be a grandfather… that would make you one too, you  do know that my Harry.”  The younger man lifted his head with his eyebrow raised. 

“I doubt Draco would want their child to call me Granda.” Lucius leaned down and pressed the softest kiss on his lips.

“I don’t know he seems to be coming around, and you can’t say that you don’t like spending time with him. You two have been getting along very nicely.” Helping his husband up, they both walked hand in hand to the floo passing Teddy’s room where the little werewolf was curled up on the bed. 

“Thank gods, he was miserable. This full moon is going to be rough, but I will stand back and let him have fun with you.” They continued to walk until they got to the library. “I  guess I do like Draco, and having a grandchild would be fun. We can spoil them.” 

Lucius laughed and pressed a kiss into his hair. “ Yes, we can spoil them until we have our own. Now let’s see if your youngest son is right.” The blond leaned down and  floo his son.

“Draco, Luna?” He said leaning into the fireplace. 

In the flames he saw his daughter-in-law. “Hello Lucius and Harry, I thought you would be calling. I’ll get Draco and we will come through.” They quickly stand as Draco and Luna move through.

“Is everything alright? We didn’t plan on seeing you until this weekend for Teddy’s birthday.” Draco said as he sat down on the couch pulling Lunas next to him. Lucius and Harry mirrored  them.

“There is something I need to ask you,  it was brought to my beautiful husband's attention from our younger son, your brother that you and Luna are expecting.” Luna’s eyes sparkled as Draco’s Malfoy mask dropped ever so lightly. So, it was true, he glazed over at Harry who was smirking. He still could feel a little of jealousy, but then he felt excitement.

“How did that little brat know?” Draco said with no bite. Luna places a hand on his knee smiling sweetly. 

“Draco, he could smell it on me. Werewolves have very sensitive hearing and sense of smell. I bet he smelled it on me.  Yes, Lucius you and Harry are going to be grandparents, our twins are due in December.” The witch said in her dream voice, TWIN!?

“TWINS!” Harry said, jumping up and pulling his daughter-in-law into a hug. “Luna, oh you are going to have twins! How do you know already? You are not that far along!” The younger man said breathlessly.

Lucius stands up and pulls his son into a hug, two grandchildren. There haven't been twins in the Malfoy bloodline in hundreds of years. 

“We don’t know yet, that is just what she thinks. I know not to question my wife because she is always right.” Draco held on tight to him, and then he pulled away and then Harry pulled the younger blond into his arms. He listened carefully as he watched them as his daughter-in-law gave him a hug.

“Draco you are going to be a great father, I know we have a past but we are now family.” Harry said with tears in his eyes. Once  again, the jealousy was back, mixed with longing and sadness.

“Thanks… P… Harry I hope that I’m as good as you. Teddy is lucky to have you, and my Father is happy for the first time. I don’t hate you Harry, and  I'm glad that we are family.”

“I’m glad that they are finally the friends that I knew they would be. They are both stubborn and passionate. I see your family growing really soon, I want to say you will have a girl and then another boy and then.” Luna said looking up at him smiling, thinking for a few moments. “Then another girl. I know Harry can’t wait to have a big family.”

“You’re right Love, and I can’t wait to have a big family with him.  So, three  boys and two girls, and what about you? Are we going to have boys or girls?” Lucius didn’t mind, he would love a granddaughter. To think that he was told he was going to have a daughter shocked him. It’s been so long since Malfoy’s had girls 4 generations at least. 

Luna shook her head. “There has to be some surprise Lucius. Draco doesn’t even know.” Lucius laughed and kissed her forehead. 

“Okay my daughter-in- law let’s have you sit down and you two are staying for dinner. My beautiful husband would love to make dinner, wouldn’t you?” Harry raised his eyebrow and smirked.

“I think I can do  that; I’m going to make us some tea and we can see what we would like to have for dinner.” Before his soul mate walks out of the room, he pulls him into his arms. 

“I love you my Harry, and I promise soon you will be pregnant. Luna told me so.” The younger man smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips. 

“I love you too.”

\-----

Teddy was sitting at the table with his family surrounding him with a huge Spider-Man cake in front of him. Daddy said it was chocolate. A blue number 5 candle sat right in the middle and it was sparkling. He knew that he had to make a wish. The werewolf looked around the table and saw Mx. Crimson and Emma, the best teacher ever and best friend! Then there was Draco and Luna, who he is going to spend the night with after presents. He was lucky to have such a good big brother. 

What was best was his Daddy and Papa. Daddy was sad a lot before he found Papa, and even though he loved his Daddy they didn’t have a family. Daddy never really had a  family before Teddy and then it was just them. When Papa came everything was better, he got a brother and a sister-in-law. 

Teddy thought that their family was perfect even though something was missing. Papa didn’t like puppies, and Teddy didn’t want a kitty. There was something that he has always wanted besides a big brother. 

“Okay Teddy, make a wish pup!” Daddy said with a smile holding a camera. Yep the werewolf knew exactly what to wish for.

Teddy took a deep breath, closed his eyes and concentrated on his wish very hard. With one hard blow the candle goes out quickly. He opened his eyes and his Daddy took the cake to start cutting.

“ So, Teddy what did you wish for?” Papa asked as he brushed his purple fringe out of his hair. 

“Yeah Teddy what did you wish for?” Emma said with a toothless smile. 

Teddy shrugged his shoulders and smirked. “I can’t tell  you; it won’t come true!” 

Luna leaned over and whispered in his ear. “It’s true you shouldn’t tell your wishes, but I know that your wish will come true.” Luna smiled and hugged him tight, she gave the best hugs. They told him that she really did have a baby in her  belly, that he was going to an Uncle and he is really excited. 

“Okay let’s eat cake and then we can open presents!” Daddy said, sending over the biggest piece of chocolate cake he has ever seen. 

Even if his wish didn’t come true Teddy was completely happy about his first real family birthday. Daddy said that there were many, many, many, many, more to come. Teddy couldn’t wait.

~The End~

(For Now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you for your continued support for this story! I love Harry and Lucius' family. So much that I'm writing a second one. So we can watch their family grow! I couldn't leave you with all those cliff hangers! I'm sad to see this finish but excited to start on the next chapters of Harry and Lucius Life!
> 
> Please let me know if there is any ship that you want to see? Or and of my older stories that you want to see a new chapter of. See if my muses will come back! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I hope that you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know if this is something you would want to read more about! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcome! They make my heart happy!


End file.
